


哥哥

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 兄弟年上, 重组家庭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 92,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *伪骨科年上*涉及二位先生家人的部分纯属虚构
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇, 朱白 - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

1  
“龙龙，这是妈妈，这是弟弟。”  
朱一龙这辈子第一次见到白宇，是在1997年的盛夏。  
电视机里中央台轮播着香港回归的新闻，字正腔圆的播音腔仿佛空洞无意义的背景音。他看着那个仅仅见过两次面的陌生女人，闭着嘴一声不吭，心里想着：我要喊她妈妈了。  
朱一龙当然是有自己的妈妈的，不过妈妈已经很久没和他们住在一起了，他想那一定和她总是同爸爸吵架有关吧。  
至于弟弟，过去是没有的，对朱一龙来说是全新品种。当那个矮不隆冬的小豆丁从他妈身后探出半个小小的脑袋，朱一龙看着他灰突突的一身，衬得脸也脏兮兮的，像个流浪猫崽。在大人的要求下，那小孩儿怯生生地冲他喊了一声：“哥哥……”  
这一瞬间朱一龙仿佛一下子醒悟了什么。哦，这就是弟弟。  
“从今天起，我们是一家人，要一起生活。”他听见爸爸这样说，随随便便就替他把往后的人生都决定好了。  
他有权利说不吗？没有的。离开了爸爸的话，他连活都活不下去。  
那一年白宇跟着他妈登堂入室，分走了朱一龙的一半卧室，和一半爸爸。

平心而论，这两位新成员不能算是很糟糕的家人，但确实是很糟糕的同居人。  
朱一龙不知道他这弟弟究竟是从哪个窑洞里长出来的，从穿衣打扮到口音，连带着脸颊上两坨红彤彤的高原红，通通土得掉渣，活脱脱就是从扶贫帮困宣传画上走下来的那个“大山的孩子”。  
稍微涉及到一些现代化的电器设备，这小子就完全搞不明白，看什么都新奇，大惊小怪得很。  
最令朱一龙的受不了的一点是，这人完全就是个活体牛皮糖，黏人得要命，“哥哥哥哥”地跟在他屁股后头转，像只行走的鸽子，丝毫不懂得看眼色的。朱一龙冷冰冰，白宇黏糊糊，兄弟俩的相处模式大致就是如此。  
要命的是正值暑期，白天爸妈都要上班，两个崽就这样放在家里，大的带小的。  
十来岁的小男孩正是讨狗嫌的年纪，可玩的东西多了去，光虫子都能耍一天。放暑假更是彻底撒了野，每天能从天亮野到天黑，妈不喊吃晚饭绝不回家。  
妈永远不会喊他了。朱一龙每每想到这一点，就更不想回家了。  
可心里就算八百个不情愿，每天出门还得带上拖油瓶。小孩儿一年一个样，小他两岁的白宇看着明显比他们这群大孩子小好多。朱一龙本也不想带他玩，就把他寄在杂货店那里，给他买个雪糕吃，自己跑去和兄弟们疯玩一通。  
其实玩得一点也不爽，因为心里老惦记着那便宜弟弟。那小子看上去傻不愣登，不会给人拐走吧？  
破天荒的头一次，天还没黑朱一龙就撇下弟兄们先撤了。一路跑回杂货店，看见门口小不点还在，七上八下的心才归了位。  
白宇正蹲着和小野猫聊天，你一言我一喵，居然还有来有回对上了话。  
“喂。”朱一龙喊他。  
白宇看见他一下笑得很开心，嘴巴周围还糊着一圈雪糕的奶油印子，小胖腿吧嗒吧嗒跑过去，一把抱住他：“哥哥！”  
朱一龙有些嫌弃地推开他，白宇突然想起什么，从兜里掏出一根棒棒糖，献宝似的送到他面前：“哥哥吃！”  
白宇身无分文，不可能是他买的。朱一龙好不容易从他浓重的乡音和混乱的表达中了解到这东西的来路，结合刚才一路狂奔时自己脑补的那些关于人贩子拐卖儿童的恐怖想象，十岁不到的朱一龙无法处理后怕和愧疚交织的复杂情绪，在他这里一股脑儿变成了恼羞成怒。  
“都不知道什么东西就敢拿！”  
白宇愣住了，虽然他早就敏感地察觉出这位哥哥不喜欢自己，但还是头一回看他发这么大的脾气。  
棒糖被用力地砸在地上，糖制小兔子身首异处，野猫被盛怒的男孩吓到，嗖地一下钻入冬青树丛没了影儿。  
白宇哇地一声哭出来，这个时间大家都在上班，路上也没多少人，愤怒、尴尬和后悔搞得朱一龙很窒息，不过他还是记得提着哭包的后颈，一路提溜回家了。  
从那天之后白宇就更小心翼翼了，时常偷偷地观察他，千方百计想讨好他。看到哥哥皱一皱眉头，他就紧张万分，生怕自己又做错什么，哥哥再冲自己发火。  
其实白宇不懂，他越是这样，朱一龙就越是烦他。无论白宇说什么做什么，只要看到他那副可怜巴巴的样子，朱一龙就不想给他好脸色，每次都在“凶他——后悔”之间来回循环，朱一龙都觉得自己有病。

分歧体现在生活的处处。  
比如白宇至今没有学会正确使用抽水马桶，尿洒得到处都是就算了，有一回甚至给朱一龙抓到他蹲在高高的马桶上拉粑粑，杂技表演似的。  
“下来！”  
白宇被突如其来的喝止吓得狠狠一抖，像极了炸毛的猫。马桶边缘本身就细，又滑不溜丢，他脚下一出溜，撅着腚就从马桶上摔下来，牙齿嗑破嘴皮，当即血流如注。  
半大小孩嘴一扁，朱一龙厌恶地皱起眉头，以为他要嚎，他却没有。  
咚的巨响引来了大人，面对爸爸的厉声质问，朱一龙本以为那小子要乘机告他一状，谁知也没有。白宇仿佛吓傻了一般，张着嘴任由血往下淌，泪水包在眼堂里，始终没有掉下来。  
尽管免于责罚，那一次意外后白宇也识相，不怎么黏着他问东问西了。但朱一龙一连几天心中烦躁，总感觉自己有所亏欠。  
巧克力在兜里揣了一整天，捏上去软趴趴的没了形状，大概已经融化成酱。从早到晚，没有找到一个合适的机会送出手。  
此时白宇侧躺在床的左边，睡得很靠近床沿，只占一小块地方，手脚乖乖地放好。他睡相很老实，半夜也不抢毯子，因此很多时候朱一龙并没有床上多出一个人的实感。  
朱一龙从小就被他爸扔进散打队给大孩子揍，在家基本也实行军事化管理。同很多父亲一样，朱爸爸沉默寡言，信奉的育儿方式是能动手绝不吵吵。所以尽管他才这么一丁点大，父子俩其实一直缺乏情感交流。朱一龙差不多就是他的翻版，不善表达，更不会哄人。  
他盯着白宇鼓起的肉肉脸颊看了一会儿，做了很多心理建设，最后偷偷地把巧克力塞到了对方枕头下面，期待他自己发现。  
但他显然高估了白宇的洞察力，一天一夜过去了，巧克力变成了巧克力大饼，不变的是它还在原地。  
不要拉倒，朱一龙气哼哼地想。  
他最后也没有道歉。白宇变得有点怕他，不会再黏黏糊糊抱着他的腿喊哥哥。这不就很好？  
总之朱一龙和这便宜弟弟的关系就这么不咸不淡地维持下来了，直到暑假过完。

转眼两个崽都要开学了。爸爸给白宇买了和他哥一式一样的全套文具，白宇喜欢得要死，兴奋得半宿没睡意，新书包新文具盒拿出来看了又看。朱一龙冷冷地哼了一声，白宇才恋恋不舍地放了回去。  
“在学校不许喊我。”  
“哦……”  
那小孩儿眼里兴奋的光肉眼可见地熄灭了，朱一龙心里一阵烦躁，啪地一声关了灯，眼不见为净。  
白宇把自己团进毯子里，看了眼身边冷硬的背影，心里有点难过。怎么样才能让哥哥喜欢自己呢？他好想知道。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
实验小学二3班迎来了插班生白宇。  
“额似北玉！”  
无比响亮的自我介绍引发了哄堂大笑，班主任杨老师笑得相对矜持一些。实小的这些城里孩子几时听过这等乡音，一个个捶桌拍凳。讲台前面的白宇小脸蛋红扑扑，不好意思地挠挠头。他一直记着妈妈说的，要大声勇敢地告诉别人自己叫什么名字。  
你要问白宇小朋友上学开不开心呀，他会觉得这个问题很难回答。  
城里的小学真的和他老家的学校完全不一样。新学期第一节语文课，白宇咧着嘴开开心心地坐在位置上，看着漂亮的杨老师张开她红红的嘴，然后震惊地发现——自己一个字都听不懂。  
“哎，你怎么连拼音都不会啊，我们一年级就学过啦。”同桌毛毛是个爱梳羊角辫的小姑娘，讲起话来叽里呱啦的，像只唱歌的山雀。  
白宇难为情得很，又不敢说他们老家一年级只学了认字，因为他发现书上好多字自己根本认不得。  
文的不行，白宇想着算数总归是不怕的，他都能一口气数上一百了，加减法他也会。谁知道一上数学课，他又傻眼了，乘法是什么哦？为什么大家都一副很懂的样子除了他。  
上了一整天课，白宇的心情根本好不起来。  
作业才是真正苦难的开始，白宇对着一桌子摊开的作业本犯起了愁。哥哥早就写完作业打球去了，他还在这儿跟完全看不懂的拼音较劲。  
最后白宇拿着前一夜辛苦两小时的成果交给老师，得到了一次满是红叉的作业。  
“新学期第一次作业就做得这么差。”老师大摇其头。  
“呀，你真笨。”同桌毛毛小摇其头。  
白宇一个头两个大，因为今天两节新课下来，他发觉自己不会的东西更多了。  
读书真的好难好难哦，白宇小朋友垂头丧气地趴在课桌上，有点难过了。  
只有上到副课时白宇才觉得快乐一些，因为在玩的时候大家才会忘记优等生和劣等生的差别，无论读书在不在行，爱玩总是人不变的天性。  
白宇喜欢大大的操场，从这一头全速冲到那一头，兜满满一怀的风，那感觉让他像是回到了从小长大的黄土高坡，无拘无束自由自在。  
白宇太小了，还不懂表达，但是不代表他没有感受。他怀恋那干燥的空气，和空气中尘土的味道，那是一直以来他熟悉的地方。小小的白宇懵懵懂懂地感觉到，他不可能再回去了。他努力地想让现在这个陌生的爸爸喜欢自己，想让哥哥喜欢自己，只是这似乎超乎寻常的难，就像他学不懂的拼音和乘法口诀一样难。  
实小大大的绿茵场，可以容纳很多班级同时上体育课。  
四年级和他们不一样，体育课绕圈跑是必修科目，后排女生哀声连天，很快就只顾得上喘气了。  
白宇一眼就在跑动的人群中看到了哥哥，因为他真的太好认了。校服就是最铁面无私的颜值鉴别机，集显黑显胖显土三大功效于一身。而朱一龙就是男生队伍中最亮眼的那颗星星，白得反光的肤色很容易让他从一群泥猴中脱颖而出，毫不夸张地说，他比女生队伍里最白的女生还要白上三个度。  
小朋友突然看到认识的人，一瞬间的激动根本无法压抑。白宇把小手举得高高，挥了两下，才想起哥哥曾经警告过的，不许在学校喊他的事。白宇慌张地把手缩回去，四下看看有没有人注意到他怪怪的举动。  
“我哥已经十岁了！可厉害了！”  
白宇听着同班小朋友拍着胸脯一脸骄傲地吹嘘，默默地想着，我也有哥哥呀，他一定比你哥哥厉害多了，你看他跑得可快呢。  
可是事实上白宇看着他哥跑走的身影，什么都说不出来。

“小宇，上学开不开心呀？喜欢新同学吗？”  
白宇有些吃力地捏着对他来说有些长的筷子，正在努力想把它们对齐一些，听见妈妈的问话，抬起头眨了眨眼睛，嘴角还沾着饭粒。  
好孩子不可以说谎的……  
可是看到妈妈笑眯眯的脸，想说的话白宇无论如何都开不了口。  
“妈妈，我很开心的。”白宇仰着小脸，笑得甜甜的。  
妈妈看了就喜欢，一点也不舍得因为拿不好筷子而教训他。  
朱一龙想起自己五岁前因为不好好拿筷子而挨过的揍，手背又开始隐隐作痛。这个棉花团子似的弟弟，一看就不抗揍，打两下怕不是手都要打断。他有些担忧地望向老爸，看他老人家面色正常，没什么要打人的意思，才低头继续扒饭。  
白宇沉浸在“我说谎了”这件事带来的负疚感中，甚至让他做了噩梦。梦里的妈妈板着脸，对他说：“坏孩子，我不喜欢你了，你走吧。”他哭着追妈妈，可是怎么也追不上，还啪叽摔了一跤，只能眼睁睁看着妈妈越走越远。然后就打着哭嗝惊醒了。  
人在半梦半醒的时候，意识模糊，难以区分梦境和现实。白宇还以为自己已经被妈妈遗弃，哭得抽抽搭搭，上气不接下气，正当这时，一条手臂伸过来抱住了他。  
白宇在这条手臂上蹭了把眼泪鼻涕，人类皮肤温暖的触感让他安定下来，没两分钟就又睡过去了。  
都没挨打还哭这么惨，可真没用啊。明明困得要死还被蹭了一身鼻涕的朱一龙嫌弃地想。  
第二天白宇醒来的时候早就什么都记不得了，关于自己是怎么被可怕的梦吓到哭醒，又是怎么被床上另一个人抱着哄睡，他通通忘光了。  
忘掉最好，朱一龙冷酷地把书包甩到背上，先一步走了。白宇是需要大人送的，而他是在最开始白妈妈提出一起接送的建议时，就拒绝了的。  
反正他也还没学会怎么和白宇相处，这个从天而降闯入他生活的弟弟，经常让他束手无策。而他讨厌失控。

直到第一次单元考试成绩下来，所有自欺欺人的谎言都成为笑话。语文数学通通学得一塌糊涂，水平连一年级新生都不如。  
白妈妈被一个电话请去学校，好多小朋友在办公室外探头探脑，请家长这么严重的事，他们见都没见过，好奇得要死。  
“北玉，我看到你妈妈来啦！”  
“都是因为你考试太差了才会被请家长。”  
“为什么上课都不认真听讲呢？明明都很简单啊。”  
……  
同学们的声音围绕在周围，白宇像块石头似的僵在座位上，缩着脖子不敢抬头，他怕自己一动，眼泪就会掉下来。他也不敢辩解，他们觉得很简单的东西对他来说真的很难，而他真的每节课都有努力地去听去记，已经记住很多了，可是……  
那一天是白宇过得最糟糕的一天，妈妈牵着他的手，垂头丧气地走在回家的路上。他看着妈妈疲惫的脸，觉得自己让她失望了。  
忍了一整天的眼泪，终于落了下来。  
晚饭之后，朱一龙才得知白宇今天被请家长的事。难怪他今天失魂落魄的，连喜欢吃的炒土豆丝都没吃几口，放下饭碗又回到书桌前去写作业了。  
其实没人比他了解，作为这张书桌另半边的使用者，朱一龙可以作证，白宇每天都有认真学习。可是在老家那点基础，拿来放在省会城市的实验学校根本不够看，跟不上也很正常。  
白宇艰难地辨认着纸上的字符，试图把每个音节都拼对。他的同学做起来易如反掌的事情，不知道为什么对他来说就这么困难。三行字念得磕磕巴巴，白宇对自己失望透顶，灰灰的情绪笼罩着他整个人。  
朱一龙拿出一张白纸开始装模作样，故意大声说道：“哎……不知道为什么老师最近又说让我们复习拼音啊。那我就来复习一下吧。”  
白宇小耳朵一动，偷偷抬眼望向对面。哥哥捧着书本，开始大声朗读。白宇一看，他读的不正是自己手里这份拼音表吗！赶紧小声地跟着哥哥一起读了起来。  
也不知道怎么回事，今天哥哥读书时间格外的长，以往都是读五遍英语三遍语文，今天居然一连读了十几遍，而且读的还是拼音。  
白宇的小脑瓜想不明白这么多，他只知道今天偷偷跟着哥哥读会了好多，明天一定能够过关了。  
这个晚上白宇终于久违地睡了一个踏实觉，甚至把脚伸到了床的另一边。  
朱一龙睡到一半感觉胸口发闷，挣扎着醒来，拿掉压在胸上的一只脚。看着睡得一脸香甜的白宇，他决定大人不记小人过，于是气鼓鼓地再次睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
“同学们都要向白宇学习，就算基础不好，努力努力，也是可以迎头赶上的嘛。”杨老师肯定的笑容映在白宇小朋友亮晶晶的眼睛里，白宇仰着脑袋，小脸蛋儿红彤彤的。  
“你真厉害。”毛毛小声的赞美更让他整个人轻飘飘的，快要飞上天。  
连白宇自己都不敢相信，本以为一辈子都不可能学会的拼音，居然一字不差地背下来了，还因此得到了老师的夸奖。  
同样的事情还发生在稍后第二节数学课上，白宇站起来，乘法口诀背得比他的小组长还要熟。  
下课之后同学们都围了过来，众星拱月把他围在了中间。白宇几时获得过这种待遇呀，当即幸福得头昏脑涨。  
“我都快不认识你了，你怎么在这么短时间之内背出来的？”  
同学们纷纷好奇，白宇挠挠头，“其实是因为我哥哥……”  
不好！露馅啦！白宇想起哥哥的警告和自己的保证，赶忙用两只手同时捂住了嘴。  
他只说了哥哥，并没有说出哥哥是谁，应该不算犯规吧？白宇心虚地想着。  
“原来你有哥哥呀？”  
“那有什么稀奇，我也有哥哥呀。”  
“我哥会游泳！”  
“我哥会骑车！”  
白宇不知道话题是怎么逐渐演变成拼哥大会的，听着同学们你一言我一语的，他忽然觉得不甘示弱：“我哥哥打得过蛇！”  
一语既出，满堂顿时鸦雀无声。  
“切……”  
“吹牛呀！”  
同学们一哄而散了，留下白宇在原地委屈得要命。他才没有吹牛，他说的都是真话。

兄弟俩的书桌靠窗摆，那天白宇正专心致志地给小人书上的精卫填色，突然视线边缘有个什么东西在动，他偏头一看，就再也没移开视线。倒不是那东西有多好看，是因为他不敢。  
外间隐隐传来郑少秋的歌声，此时此刻白宇也想像歌词里唱的“一笑看风云过”，但是他只会坐着一动不动，和那不速之客大眼瞪小眼。  
朱一龙冲完凉回来，就看到窗台上搭着一条蛇，一看就是沿着外墙游进来的。白宇那傻子，一看就是吓呆了，正常反应都没有了。也难怪，他都被会飞的大蟑螂吓哭过，那条蛇看上去有三根指头那么粗，分叉的舌头嘶嘶吞吐，看着就不好惹的样子。  
事实上朱一龙自己也发虚，可他知道这么下去不是办法，总不能这样站一个晚上吧。  
不得不说朱爸爸的教育还是成功的，至少在这种情形下，朱一龙的脑子里从头到尾都没出现“叫老爸救命”的念头。他想到的都是书上看过的关于蛇七寸的描写，可那些都是纸上谈兵罢了，实战机会摆在眼前，并没有拿出尺子来量一量的机会。  
脑子里反复推演了好几种方案，却发现想再多也没多大助益，那就天下武功唯快不破吧。  
如果给朱一龙的教练看到这一幕，一定会气死。这小孩儿看着白白净净斯斯文文，偏生喜欢莽路子，平时和壮他两圈的师兄对打，也莽得要死。  
事情发生的当下白宇根本反应不过来发生了什么，等到一切结束，脑子开始自动复盘，那条蛇突然像一根裤带似的悠起来，哥哥的动作快到看不清，啪一下就给它甩回楼底下去了。  
哥哥……  
白宇目瞪口呆地看过去，朱一龙已经拉开椅子坐下了，一副波澜不惊的样子。其实这会儿自己也正后怕呢，后背唰出了一身冷汗，澡都白洗了。  
过后几天里白宇始终提心吊胆，害怕那条蛇回来报仇，说什么都不肯开窗，也不让哥哥靠近窗子坐了。  
朱一龙觉得他莫名其妙，把窗子打开朝他展示：“没蛇，你看吧。”  
也不知道是不是开窗的缘故，那天白宇晚上起床尿尿，又在墙上看到一只壁虎。顿时睡意全无，那玩意趴着不动，他也不动。不知道站了多久，屋子里只有爸爸的鼾声。大家都沉沉地睡着，没有人知道白宇醒着，正如没人知道他内心有多挣扎。他想像哥哥一样勇敢，抓起就扔出窗外，可是他真的不敢。  
最后白宇败给了心中的恐惧，默默地回到了床上。他想起壁虎尾巴把人耳朵捣聋的传闻，一头钻进被子里。  
五分钟后，小脑袋又钻了出来。白宇看了看睡得无知无觉的哥哥，像虫子那样慢吞吞蠕动过去，用手轻轻地罩住了他的耳朵。  
不管怎么说，那个对白宇来说略显惊心动魄的夜晚，他用自己的方式保护了哥哥。  
至于朱一龙醒的时候，已经变成白宇整个趴在他身上，这种事白宇就不得而知了。

“白宇。”  
思绪被打断，白宇对上杨老师的眼神，立刻吓得从座位上弹起来。可怕的是他刚刚走神了，完全不知道老师想让他做什么，从她严肃的脸上也看不出任何端倪，况且白宇也不敢多看。  
时间一分一秒流逝，仿佛重复体验被蛇盯上的感觉，白宇不知道这一次对峙什么时候会结束。哥哥也不可能突然出现，把杨老师甩出窗子外面去。虽然事情如此显而易见，但不可否认这念头确实在白宇脑子里滑过。  
“把第一小节念一下。”杨老师用难堪的僵局给了他教训，最终还是摆出了台阶。  
白宇紧张得要命，心脏咚咚咚敲得好响，还好只是读书，如果是什么高深的问题，他可能就要站到下课了。  
不过结果是谁都无法预期的。白宇一紧张，那一口家乡调调就又跑出来。同学们起先还苦苦憋着，直到有人第一个笑出声，课堂又变成了欢乐的海洋。  
引发这插曲的白宇呢？他也不知道自己是难堪还是尴尬，反正这样一来就没人记得他上课开小差的事情了。  
那次以后班上小朋友经常笑他的口音，模仿他的口音说话，怪里怪气地喊他北玉，与此同时毛毛又不怎么理他了。白宇虽然不是很会读书，但对于善意和恶意还是能分辨清楚。  
在幻想里哥哥会替他出头，会警告那些讨厌的家伙“不许欺负我弟弟”，但现实中白宇知道，他不会。  
甚至这一切在大人看来都是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，就算白宇告诉了妈妈，她也只会让他大度一些。  
白宇虽然才这么一丁点大，已经有种超乎同龄人的懂事。而这种懂事需要付出的代价，他们不会去细究。白宇不说，不代表他不会难过。

时间公平对待所有人，无论快乐或者不快乐，日子还是一天天地过去了。当今年的日历被撕剩一张时，爸爸宣布明天全家去游乐园玩，哥俩欢呼起来。  
小朋友的快乐还是很简单。当去到一个贩卖欢乐的地方，闻到空气中棉花糖的香味，情绪自然被调动起来，那些不如意全都见鬼去吧。  
白宇被妈妈抱上小火车的时候，心里想的却是隔壁的碰碰车。小火车慢悠悠兜兜转，妈妈在围栏外朝他招手，白宇仰起脸笑出露着豁的门牙。  
等这一圈转完，白宇乖乖地让妈妈牵着，等两位帅哥从碰碰车场出来，那爷俩相似的眉眼间飞扬着如出一辙的神色，意犹未尽地说起游戏过程中的种种。  
“小宇大一点再玩好吗？”  
白宇留恋地看了一眼那个方向，嘴上还是说着好的妈妈。  
忽然他整个人腾空而起，地上的小草变得很小，张着嘴的狮子垃圾桶都变得很小了。从没有人告诉过白宇，原来坐在爸爸的肩膀上，这么高呀。  
“龙龙，我和弟弟一队，你带着妈妈，咱们来比一比？”爸爸扛着白宇，笑着朝大儿子发起挑战。  
“接受挑战！”朱一龙脸上的笑容比树梢头的大太阳还要亮。  
白宇没有很多词汇去形容自己第一次玩碰碰车的经历，事实上以他的年纪，可能两年之后关于今天的很多细节都不会记得了。但是他会永远记得那天的心情，天线与棚顶打出的火花，那种声音，和燃烧的气味，当然还有，每一个人脸上的笑，哥哥和妈妈，还有耳边爸爸的鼓励声：“小宇！撞他！”  
成为一家子以来，彼此间都温温和和的，连朱一龙挨揍的频率都直线下降，融洽的表象之下，却仿佛总是缺少着一些什么。如今在碰碰车一次次碰撞和弹开的过程中，有些东西却反而更加紧密了似的。  
糖画自然是每个小朋友最喜欢的保留节目。老爷爷的勺子抖抖，哥哥的一条龙，弟弟的一匹马，就如小哥俩所愿，飞到手中。  
也不知道是马尾太重，还是拿它的小手太笨拙，它还没有完成一幅糖画的最终使命，就掉地上碎了。白宇眼睛刚有点湿意，手中剩下的残疾小马就被人抽走了，取而代之的是造型繁复的大龙。  
哥哥凶巴巴地朝他龇牙：“再碰掉就没有了。”  
如果有办法的话，白宇一点都不想吃掉它，而是藏起来，放到他二十岁。  
对于那个时候的白宇来说，二十岁就相当于是很久很久以后了，根本无法想象的那种久，差不多就是一辈子吧。

照片在一周后洗好，爷仨凑在一起看。  
“你怎么一笑就没眼睛啊。”朱一龙无情地嘲笑白宇，“丑死了。”如愿以偿收获老爸的毛栗子一枚。  
“我觉得小宇很帅气。”  
朱一龙捂着头，臭着脸嘴里哼哼唧唧，“其实也没多丑……还可以啦……”  
白宇看着照片里满嘴糖渣的自己，还有笑得很好看的哥哥，就能很容易地回忆起那最棒的一天。  
稍晚时候妈妈下班回家，从包里拿出一大一小两身童装，白宇看看哥哥的红色羊毛背心，再低头看看自己的同款蓝色，从未如此清楚地感觉到，我们是兄弟啊。  
这种奇特的感觉同样感染了朱一龙，他难得展现大哥的温柔，在飞行棋盘上放走了好多黄色小飞机，听着白宇嘴里发着咻咻声把飞机归入巢穴，觉得他还是有点可爱的。  
也许是临近春节的关系，这种温馨的气氛在整个家里一直持续着。  
电视机里王菲那英同唱相约九八，两个小崽子玩烟花已经累得歪在沙发上头对头地睡着了。对于这同一屋檐下的两个大人和两个小孩儿来说，意义重大的一年终于过去了。  
未来会更好的。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
追追赶赶打打闹闹哭哭笑笑，白宇的小二年级就这样度过了，先等来的不是成绩报告单和激动人心的三好学生文明少年的人选公布（虽然这和他本身关系也不是很大），而是一个提前来临的暑假。学生们去了一趟学校接到期末考试顺延至下学期初再考的消息，就宣布放假了。孩子们就像出笼的鸡崽，在校门口一哄而散。  
暴雨从昨夜开始下的，早晨出门上学时路口还没积水，放学回家时已经有小腿肚深了。  
朱一龙淌水过去，又回头看了眼那水塘。  
他去年起就习惯了自己上下学，刚刚老师一说放学他就跟平常一样自己走回家了。但他知道白宇每天都是他妈妈接送，碰巧今天大雨又提前了大半天放学……  
这又关你什么事呢？朱一龙把视线从水塘上调开，扭头往家走。  
今天周三，白天家里自然是没人的。朱一龙把湿淋淋的伞撑到阳台上，打开电视机，大大方方地往沙发上一靠，开始看重播的水浒传。  
这是平常日子不可能有的待遇，平时他要趁放学那点间隙偷看一眼电视都得和做贼似的——五点五十准时关电视，用准备好的风扇和凉水打湿的毛巾给电视机后脑快速降温，免得让老爸发现了挨揍。  
他甚至还拿了片冰镇西瓜打算边看边吃。关冰箱门的时候犹豫了一下，拿了两块出来。  
电扇摇着头呼呼吹风，带动墙上的挂历一掀一掀的。桌上搁着一块啃干净的绿色瓜皮，还有一片没人动过的西瓜，凉气都已散得差不多了。  
朱一龙的眼睛第五次看向挂钟，电视里林教头在山神庙里头的境遇有多惨他已经不知道了。窗外暴雨如注，打在他们家自制的戗水上，噼里啪啦响得跟钢珠弹似的。  
“唉，烦死了。”朱一龙从阳台收回伞，钥匙揣兜里，又重新走进那片雨中。

白妈妈自然是不知道今天学校提前放学，那个年代也没有什么便捷的联络方式，家家户户顶多只一个座机。  
杨老师挨个通知了一轮，最后剩下白宇和另外几个小朋友，暂时联系不上家长。  
白宇一个人在座位上画画，等他反应过来环顾四周，教室已经几乎走空了。窗子外的天空阴沉沉，明明是早上却像晚上一样，他有点害怕。  
杨老师神色慌乱地走进来，让他们剩下几个整理书包。  
“老师的女儿生病了，要回去看看，你们几个乖乖在传达室等妈妈好吗？”  
“杨老师，我可以自己走回家！”  
“我也是！”  
在了解过这几个男孩子都住在附近，并且都有过自己上下学的经验后，杨老师把目光放在了白宇身上。  
白宇从来没有自己上过学，可是不知道怎么回事，迎着杨老师急切的目光，实话怎么也说不出口。  
“我也可以。”白宇从书包里掏出小雨披，装作胸有成竹的样子。  
“那你们要一起走到路口好吗？”杨老师松了口气，像是解决了一个大难题，摸了一下白宇的头顶。  
白宇竟也小小地松了一口气。他太害怕给别人带来失望了，哪怕是用说谎的方式，他也想让所有人感到开心快乐。  
何况还有这么多同学呢，白宇鼓励着自己，没什么大不了的，哥哥不就是每天自己上学的吗。  
不过很快他就不这么觉得了。  
“喂！北玉！‘傻子’用你老家土话怎么说的呀？”  
说话的胖子比白宇高出一个半头，平时在班里也是出了名的皮大王。白宇低着头，仔细着脚下的水坑，装作没有听到他的话。  
昨天这胖子揪毛毛辫子，被白宇告了老师，怕是一口气咽不下呢。  
“你昨天还帮女生，我看你就是想和她结婚吧！”  
“我没有！”白宇听不下去，奋起反击。  
“哈哈！被说中喽！北玉要和毛毛结婚啦！当当当当～当当当当～”  
“明明就是！又骗人，你个谎话精！还骗我们你有哥哥，屁咧——”  
“我……”白宇想说他没有骗人，但是现在说这些有什么用呢。伴随着走调严重的结婚进行曲的调子，他觉得自己孤立无援。  
白宇不想理他们，就加快了脚步。沿路的商铺门口都有一条贴了瓷砖的防水台，白宇急于摆脱身后那几个，一脚踩上去就滑了一跤，他甚至都不敢多趴一会儿，忍着疼赶紧爬起来继续闷头往前冲。  
直到一头撞上了人，白宇艰难地眨眼睛挤走顺着眉骨流进眼里的雨，看清眼前的人，呆住了。

朱一龙老远就看见白宇的黄色雨披，对于他来说有些长，一直拖到了脚面，走起路来像只披着鸭子皮的企鹅。但是很快他就发现摇摇晃晃是因为白宇真的跛着腿在走，而身后不远处几个男生哈哈大笑，还在朝走在前头的白宇喊话起哄，看到白宇撞了人，嘲笑得更大声了。  
不过很快他们就发现这大男生好像一直盯着自己，渐渐的笑不出了。同样是小孩儿，二年级和四年级体格相差太多，被大孩子这样盯着看，他们难免紧张起来。  
更何况朱一龙练了好几年武，眼神凌厉起来都有杀气，这几个臭小子顿时噤若寒蝉，像鹌鹑似的一个个，全然不似刚才的嚣张模样。  
朱一龙把他们的脸一张张看过来，最后停在了胖子面前：“你叫什么？”  
小胖子脸胀得通红，脖子梗梗，嘴巴还要硬一下：“你、你是谁啊？”  
“我是他哥。”  
白宇也不知道自己怎么了，刚刚摔那一跤的痛，被雨淋的冷，被当成笑话的委屈，一下子全部涌上心头。他明明不想这样，但是丝毫控制不了自己，哇得一声擦着眼睛大哭起来。  
或许只是因为，白宇潜意识中模模糊糊地知道，这一次哪怕再丢脸，都会有人安慰他了。

“别哭啦……”朱一龙无奈地叹口气，“你的伞快戳到我眼睛了。”  
白宇百忙中抽空调整了一下雨伞的角度，让它更多地笼罩在哥哥的脑袋上方，至于自己撅在外面的屁股，淋湿就淋湿吧。  
“你怎么这么沉，比煤气罐还沉。”朱一龙走一段就要停下把背上那颗秤砣往上托一托，免得他出溜到地上去。  
白宇巴着哥哥的脖子，腿尽量上缩，不要碰到地下的积水。嗯，努力把自己缩成一个球。加把劲，只差一点了，白宇小朋友。  
老天爷并没有体谅两个小朋友的难处，该下的雨还是下得好大。白宇虽然哭着，可是刚刚一个人走进雨中时那种害怕的感觉，早就随着哥哥的出现烟消云散了。此时此刻驮着他的这个其实也不怎么壮硕的肩背，在白宇的眼睛里伟岸无比。  
“哥哥……”白宇脑袋一歪，把脸蛋紧紧地贴住了哥哥的脖子。  
这种来自皮肤的亲昵感让朱一龙愣住了。明明他才十岁，对于被拥抱的记忆却已经遥远得搜寻不到了。  
他过去曾羡慕过别的同学家养小狗小猫，也摸过一次班长家的狗。小家伙贴着他的腿，隔着裤子都能感觉到它热乎乎的身体随着呼吸频率在起伏，让他意识到这是活生生的一条生命。  
和另一条生命建立起某种联系，对于朱一龙来说，是一件既让他憧憬，又陌生的事情。一直以来他都是一个人长大，父亲是只能仰望的。他太想有个人，有条狗，或是什么别的东西来陪着他了，同时也太害怕这个了。  
因为面对这样一个软乎乎贴过来的弟弟，他全无经验可借鉴。教练会教他怎么用五成的力打人，老爸会教他在学校不准欺负别人但受了欺负自己去讨回来，没有人教过他面对别人纯然的善意该怎么办。我到底有什么呢？有什么可以回馈给他的？朱一龙扪心自问，问不到答案。

晚间新闻播送了全国多地爆发洪灾的消息，兄弟俩裹着毛巾毯喝柴胡，看着电视里被洪水冲垮的房屋村舍，和艰难抢险的军人战士，隐约感觉到这是一件非常严重的事。  
事实上每个人一辈子或许也经历不了几次这种轰动全国的大事件，只是处在事情发生的当时，并不会有什么特殊的感觉。  
至少不会比当下马上要挨的揍更特殊了。  
揍儿子熟练工的朱爸爸，今天抄起的拖鞋突然不知道该怎么落下了，全因为腿上多出来的这个小东西。  
“爸爸，不要打哥哥。”白宇抱着他的腿，可怜巴巴地央求。  
你不可以拒绝这样的眼神。  
拖鞋啪一声落回地面，逃过一劫的朱一龙突然觉得，弟弟真是万能解药。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
对于大多数人来说，几十年之后回忆起童年，可能根本记不得课本讲什么，却偏偏对某些微不足道的细节念念不忘，可能是一种气味，一句经典台词。  
对于朱一龙和白宇来说，幸福童年是吃不完的小浣熊干脆面和奇多，是集不齐的水浒卡片和奇多圈。好像只要收集了一百单八将的卡片，自己也会成为传说中的大英雄，只要收集了那些陌生洋气的地标建筑，就等同于亲身周游列国了一般。  
这事对于每个孩子来说都是相当重要的，若是出了一张稀有卡，那可是天大的事。  
每回朱一龙展示他那厚厚的一叠卡，在小伙伴面前简直不要太有排面。  
别人都是独生子女孤军奋战，他可是有枪手的。  
“哥哥，我不想吃啦！”白宇眉毛都耷拉下来，委屈巴巴。这段时间他打嗝都是烧烤味，梦里都在咔哧咔哧啃干脆面。  
“乖乖，就差一张啦，我一定要比伟栋那家伙先集齐。”在某些莫名其妙的方面朱一龙会展现出他的胜负欲。  
小卖店老板早就认识了小哥俩，熟门熟路拿出两包小浣熊搁在玻璃柜台上。朱一龙还挺讲究玄学，拆袋之前口中还要天灵灵地灵灵地做法一番，结果又是一张浪里白条，顿时气得半死。  
白宇则是万般苦恼地拆开他那袋，有气无力地念出卡牌上的名字：“小李广花荣？”  
朱一龙像是被打了一针鸡血似的火速凑了过来，直到他亲眼看清楚那张卡的内容，那稀有卡仿佛自带圣光和音效，一下点亮了他的眼睛。  
他激动得一下把白宇抱起来飞了一圈。白宇咯咯笑，整个人像要飞离地球一样，特别好玩。  
作为第一个拥有这张稀有卡的大佬，那段时间朱一龙在班里都是横着走的，男同学看他的眼神就跟看亿万富翁差不多。  
等到陈伟栋终于也吃出花荣的时候，却悲催地发现，发小朱一龙已经有了新的玩具。

从深圳出差归来的朱爸爸，打开了孩子们新世界的大门。原来这个世界上还有比泥巴更好玩的东西，原来电视机除了用来看电视之外，还能做这么酷的事情。  
当拿起长方形的手柄，操纵着红帽小人不断地在像素化的蓝天白云下冲刺和跳跃的时候，哥俩迅速沉醉了。  
最最牛逼的是，这小小的黄色卡带里，居然能装下100个游戏！除了他俩都爱不释手的超级玛丽之外，坦克大战也是点击率超高的一款游戏，因为它可以两个人一起玩双人模式。  
不过似乎也容易引发家庭内部矛盾。  
“爸爸，哥哥他又把老窝打烂啦！”白宇气鼓鼓地扭头告状。  
朱一龙一打游戏就像变了一个人，经常横冲直撞，敌我不分，两梭子子弹带走敌人的同时，也把自家老巢给端了。  
不过后来他渐渐地在炸弹人和魂斗罗里找回场子，把之前那些都归咎于那种傻瓜游戏不太适合他。  
白宇却时常被自己气哭，在马里奥被乌龟拱死、马戏团跳火圈被烧死、开赛车被超车撞死等等时候。哥哥为了哄他，还是会狠虐那只笑得贱兮兮的王八，踩翻它的龟壳，再一脚蹬到天边去。  
双人魂斗罗就很有趣了。朱一龙扮演的蓝裤衩大哥带头冲锋，嗑了霰弹那就是战场上无敌的存在。白宇扮演的红裤衩小弟只要全程跟在后面偶尔放放冷枪就行，快乐无边。  
沉迷游戏的日子里哥俩日复一日地扮演着两位肌肉发达的外国半裸男，在枪林弹雨中培养出深厚的兄弟情。

有的时候朱爸爸都怀疑，两个孩子可能上辈子是冤家，而且是弟弟欠了哥哥很多，所以这辈子才这么上赶着黏他，撵都撵不走。  
“一龙很好的。”白妈妈却不这么认为，她笑眯眯地看着小哥俩。午后阳光洒进窗，大男孩和小男孩趴在铺了凉席的地上看漫画书，白宇馒头似的小脚丫一晃一晃。这画面美好得过了头，让人不由得怀疑起它的真实性。  
当然也不总是这样岁月静好的，全是男孩的家庭注定和安分没什么关系。后知后觉的家长们终于反应过来，哥俩好的代价就是捣蛋鬼×2的效果。  
“我哥说……”已经成为白宇目前的口头禅，哥哥的话效用等同于圣旨，居然比老师的话更权威。  
作为被无脑崇拜的对象，朱一龙虽然嘴上不说，但心里总是免不了要得意一番的，偏偏还要装作不在意的样子。由此可见，这人打小骨子里就自带某种蠢蠢的alpha male情结，未来长成什么样子，似乎也是可以预见的。  
跟他一比，白宇就是个表里如一的小甜豆了，笑一笑眼睛弯弯眯起来，看着就讨喜。

打三年级开始，白宇也自己上下学了。  
第一天他既期待又忐忑，背着书包目不斜视地走出家门，像个肩负重任的士兵那样。如若不是这样心无旁骛，也不会被路口拐弯处电线杆下突然站起来的人吓一跳。  
朱一龙蹲了半天，这会儿跺跺有点发麻的脚，半真半假抱怨道：“真慢。”  
白宇眼睛唰一下亮了。朱一龙有些不自在地挠挠头，眼神游离，不去看他亮晶晶的眼睛，“快走，要迟到了。”  
“哥哥！”  
“哥哥，明天也可以一起走吗？”  
“哥哥哥哥哥……”  
白宇腿短步幅小，只能加快频率，哒哒哒地跟住哥哥。少年朱一龙之烦恼，弟弟是个粘人精怎么办？他毫不怀疑这家伙可以就这样一路“哥”到学校的。  
“我们可以不说话……”  
男孩们没有发现身后五十米，爸爸有些鬼鬼祟祟地探出脑袋，看到一大一小两只背着书包走远，才放心地上班去。

最近也不知怎么的，学生间流行传阅一套鸡皮疙瘩系列丛书，一股灵异风潮在班级里悄悄蔓延。  
白宇上个厕所回来，就发现自己课桌上多了一本书，封面幽幽的蓝色绿色，他有种不祥的预感，拿起一看，果然是《鸡皮疙瘩6》。  
他其实有点怕这个，声音都不自觉拔高了：“是谁的书？”  
每个集体里总是不乏好事之徒的，立刻就有人贱贱地凑过来：“你害怕呀？”  
“我……不怕啊。”一时逞能的代价，就是白宇硬着头皮把书带回家了。  
吃晚饭的时候朱一龙就发现今天的白宇怪怪的，居然面无表情地吃下了两块南瓜，简直太可疑了。南瓜可是白宇平时最讨厌吃的蔬菜，吃上一口脸能皱半天。有哥哥的优势在这时尽显，白宇也不知道牛皮糖精转世，抱着腿一通求求，总能心想事成。今天没吃到双份南瓜的朱一龙，敏锐地察觉事出反常必有妖。  
此时的白宇满脑子想着书包里那本鬼故事，根本食不知味，别说南瓜了，这时候就算让他生吞辣椒他可能都反应不过来。  
哪怕再不愿意，该来的还是来了，八点一到，总要关灯睡觉。白宇故意磨磨唧唧地写作业，拖到八点半，也实在无事可做了。  
上床之前他有意把那书塞进书包的最下面，找了一堆课本压在上面，寄希望于这份沉重的知识可以镇压住一些可怕的东西。然后把书包拉链拉得严严实实，确认好几遍，才飞快地钻进被窝里。  
关了灯之后的房间，感觉就和白天大不一样，平日里司空见惯的家具，蒙上一层夜色之后仿佛就成了探出爪牙的魔鬼。  
白宇背上毛毛的，被子被他拉到鼻子上面，只露两个眼睛在外面，疑神疑鬼地从左看到右，看什么都可疑。书包静静地躺在椅子上，他还要时不时地看一眼确认一下，没有什么异常情况，好像那不是一本书，而是一只活生生（？）的鬼似的。  
这时窗外树梢一动，白宇吓得半死，脑袋整个缩进被窝里，心中默念“你看不见我你看不见我”。好死不死这时候脑子里闪过白天听过的鬼故事，什么床底的手，窗外的眼睛，黑夜中人类的想象力可以扩散到世界之外，越想越清醒，越清醒越害怕。  
这样焐久了，被窝里密不透风，白宇浑身都是汗，脖子热得发烫，呼气吸气浑浊得不行。  
“哥哥……”白宇终于还是用气声小小地喊了一声。  
当然没有回应，朱一龙一个小时前就会周公去了。白宇独自在黑暗中挣扎求生，感觉已经过了一万年。  
又煎熬了一会儿，其实可能也就三分钟吧，可是白宇觉得长到他无法忍受了。他最终选择抛弃自己的被窝，蹭进哥哥被窝里。  
我一点都不害怕。白宇念咒似的默念着，额头抵住哥哥的背，居然没两分钟就睡过去了。  
尽管第二天醒来朱一龙发现自己被糊了一身口水，却难得什么都没说。  
这下白宇等于有了安全区，在确认安全的前提下看鬼故事，才是一件刺激又有趣的事。他发扬了不作不死的精神，趁着白天在学校的时间把鸡皮疙瘩全看了，还要大言不惭——  
“一点都不恐怖的嘛。”  
借此收获一大票崇拜的眼神，充分满足了白宇的小虚荣心。  
至于最近每天晚上都躲在哥哥被窝里瑟瑟发抖这种事，就不用告诉别人了。  
被鸠占鹊巢好几天的朱一龙终于忍无可忍，让他滚回自己被窝去睡。白宇闻言哭唧唧地抱住他的腰，“我害怕……”  
朱一龙要被他气死，“看的时候不知道怕？”  
为了安全着想，白宇决定将耍赖执行到底。  
其实他自己都没留心，一年前的他根本不敢这样在哥哥面前造次，很多事情都在不知不觉间变化很大。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
白宇从同班同学那里听说，1999世界末日，开始他是不怎么信的。  
课间毛毛和几个女同学经常聚在一起神神叨叨，好像一个个都成了笃信命运的玄学家。  
“老师说了，你们这是封建迷信。”白宇坚定地表明了自己无神论者的立场。  
毛毛用一种不跟你一般见识的语气说道：“我姐说了，末日是科学家用电脑算出来的。”  
那一瞬间白宇的世界观受到了巨大的冲击。那种只有在微机课上才有机会看到的，笨头笨脑的白色大方块，他一度以为只能用来操纵小王八画六边形，看上去还没有他们家的电视机聪明，居然还能算命？  
“来来，我借你看看这个漫画，看完你就懂了。”  
就这样在女孩子们坚持不懈日复一日的熏陶之下，白宇唯物主义的心就有点发虚了。尤其近来天气很差，天色总是阴沉沉，总觉得要出大事。  
那天放学路上他忍不住忧心忡忡地跟哥哥说起这事来。  
朱一龙用看傻瓜的眼神看了他一会儿，无奈地说：“奥特曼会拯救人类的。”  
那一瞬间白宇忧愁了，他的哥哥还不知道奥特曼是假的，根本不存在于这个世界上。  
白宇内心挣扎了很久，还是不要告诉哥哥真相吧，太残忍了。

小小的白宇揣着沉重的心事度过了十月、十一月，时间到了十二月。说巧也不巧，本世纪末的最后一天，正好是一个星期五。这末日也不说让人过个双休，未免太不识趣了。  
午休时分，四年3班窗外出现了一个高年级帅哥，大家都开始交头接耳问那是谁。  
白宇丢下饭碗跑出去，朱一龙只让他理好书包跟自己走。  
“反正今天就是末日了。”  
“没有明天了。”  
“那我们应该做什么？”  
“玩到最后一分钟！”  
朱一龙对这答案感到十分满意，伸手揉了把白宇的头。说话间哥俩一前一后进了游戏厅，一口气兑了五十多个币，疯玩到天黑。  
甚至在被人一把从游戏机前薅起来的时候，白宇满脑子都还是阿豆跟和耗油跟，下意识地就想出拳，直到看清横眉怒目的朱爸爸，瞬间清醒并低下了头。  
朱爸爸一手一个，提溜回家，一顿板子伺候。  
当天夜里，才是不折不扣的末日来临。白宇哭得比挨打的都响，因为念他只是从犯，朱爸爸只象征性地打了两下，主要火力都集中在了他哥身上。  
“什么没学会！就学会逃学！还带坏弟弟！”朱爸爸揍人还带着节奏，穿插在他每句话的间隙里。他年轻时是散打队的，揍起人来那叫一个得心应手，完全不带喘的。  
白宇捂着火辣辣的屁股，看着满屋子上蹿下跳的哥哥，哭得可惨可惨。  
后来隔壁王阿姨都听不过去来敲门：“小朱啊，差不多打打得了啊——”  
那个夜晚，泪眼婆娑的白宇和强装镇定的朱一龙窝在一起，数着午夜十二点的倒计时。  
“人死了以后是什么感觉呢？”白宇问出了最困扰他的问题。  
做哥哥的也没有办法很好地回答他，其实任何一个还活着的人，都没有办法回答出来。  
“没有感觉了吧？就像睡着一样。”  
但他们都知道其实不一样的，睡着会有醒来的时候，死却不会。所有一切的感受，好的不好的，都会不存在了，就好像它们从未存在过。  
这句话背后所蕴含的虚无让白宇无比恐慌，以他的年纪还理解不了那么高深的死亡的意义，却本能地害怕失去。  
“我不想死……哥哥，你也不要死。”白宇整个人巴着他，默默地流下了眼泪。  
有多少人能亲身经历一千年到两千年的世纪更迭呢？应该说这个时代的所有人都是幸运儿。  
而在这个不凡的世纪之交，朱一龙和白宇像寒夜里两只相拥取暖的小动物，相互依偎以祈求驱散死亡的阴影，直到朝阳初升，大地回暖。  
号称世界末日的1999年，来势汹汹却就这样草草收场，实在是雷声大雨点小。  
晨光中朱一龙动了动，白宇跟着醒了。难得今天两个人都没赖床，朱一龙奔到窗前拉开窗帘，阳光毫不吝啬地冲破界限，一直照到床上揉着眼睛的白宇。  
太阳照常升起了，街上的早点摊都还是老样子。没有什么大厦将倾的末世景象，也没有会飞的超级英雄。  
什么世界末日，旷课半天要补一大堆作业又被罚了额外一大堆家庭作业才是真正的末日。  
真实的世界，真的好没劲啊。

在大街小巷一片讴歌声中，千禧年如期而至。除了年份变成20开头，刚开始总是习惯性写错之外，别的都和之前没任何两样。  
朱一龙变得老实了，毕竟是即将毕业的人，表现出一些有别于小学鸡的成熟来。这份乖巧使得他挨揍的频率直线下降，家里平静得有些陌生了。  
其中很大一部分原因是朱一龙迷上了《灌篮高手》，他花了一个小时决定自己要成为流川枫那样的中学生，并开始为此付诸努力。  
对于白宇来说，哥哥现在每天对着篮球的时间比对着他多。  
朱一龙抬手抹掉脸上的汗，对球场边的白宇摆摆手，“你先回去吧。”  
“哦……”白宇手指拨弄着书包肩带，看着他挥汗如雨的样子，在球场上和几个六年级的大孩子为了一颗球争夺不休。  
他们都好高啊。  
于是放学回家变成白宇一个人的单程。他踢着一颗石子，一直从学校门口踢到家门口，比平时多花了十分钟在路上。可是那又有什么关系呢？反正他总是第一个回到家的，到家的时候家里一个人也没有。  
和每一个家有长兄长姐的小朋友一样，白宇大部分行为的原动力来自于对兄长的模仿。没有任何道理，每个小孩儿都会这样做。  
六点半的时候朱一龙一定会回家了，因为这个时候电视里会播《灌篮高手》，而白宇会坐过来和他一起看。  
明明每天只播一集，一场比赛可以拖拖拉拉好几天都打不完，可是这些大孩子的热血故事却牢牢牵动着两颗小小的心。那些人的青春如此耀眼，值得一再回味，甚至连片头片尾都不放过，都能把不明就里的日语歌词学舌般唱得八九不离十。  
那是十二岁的朱一龙最喜欢的一首歌，虽然他完全不知道歌词在唱些什么，但是他能够唱出每一句。  
因为他已经重复听了太多太多次。

时间才刚到四月，白宇就忍不住开心起来。因为他和哥哥的生日都在四月的缘故，四月就成了他们家除了过年之外最重要的一个月份。  
也因为哥俩的生日前后只差一周，一般就放在中间那个周末一块儿过了。今年白宇十岁整，是个大生日，所以是四月八号当天在家过的。  
白宇吃到了心心念念的炸鲜奶和奶油蛋糕，那一整天都笑得见牙不见眼。朱一龙对这种甜兮兮奶呼呼的东西一点都不喜欢，被小寿星公硬是喂了好几块，齁着了。  
那天爸爸还喝醉酒，一手一个抱起俩儿子，用扰民的分贝大声开唱：“亲亲的我的宝贝，我要越过高山——”  
白宇被爸爸的胡子扎得咯咯大笑，而朱一龙毕竟已经有了高冷酷哥的包袱，口头上嫌弃着：“老爸你别发酒疯了。”却还是没忍住臊红了脸。  
记忆中五岁之后爸爸就没有像这样抱过他了。朱一龙隐约察觉到，这两年的爸爸已经和原来的他很不一样了。他从来没有看过爸爸这样放松地大笑，总是发皱的眉头也很久没出现过了。  
“啦啦呼啦啦 啦呼啦啦……”  
白妈妈望着他们笑，把各种奇奇怪怪的表情都收进了照相机里。  
朱一龙突然明白了，这些东西都是他的妈妈没有给过他们的。

十周岁的白宇小朋友，连着好几天到家的时间比打完球的朱一龙还要晚，问他就支支吾吾地说在同学家写作业。  
转眼就到十六号，朱一龙正儿八经的生日。他理智地分析着，今年和白宇一起提前过过了，这两天爸妈也没有再提，好像所有人都忘了这件事。  
这并没有什么，朱一龙反复提醒自己，反正你也不爱吃蛋糕的。  
只是他自己也说不清为什么，放学后难得的没有去打球，而是直接回家了。他是那天最早到家的，进门的时候还愣了愣，因为屋子里实在太安静了。  
不知道从什么时候开始，朱一龙已经习惯了这间屋子热热闹闹的样子。或者说，有白宇在的样子。每天从日升到日落，起床到睡觉，都和他在一起。  
白宇和他是前后脚到家，看见他在家坐着，白宇呆了呆，居然露出一些心虚的表情。朱一龙不知道他最近鬼鬼祟祟地搞什么，正打算问问，就看到白宇把书包搁在平时习惯放的位置上后，还特意偷瞄了他一眼。偷瞄被发现后，白宇朝他露出一个极为讨好的笑，然后把包挪了个位置。  
绝对有问题！  
在朱一龙盘算着是暗偷还是明抢的时候，白宇又不按常理出牌了。  
他狐疑地盯着白宇：“爸妈说了？啥时候说的？”  
“昨天说的啊，可能你在洗澡没听到吧。”白宇拖着他的手，一路拖出门外，“今天爸妈都加班，我们出去吃吧！走啦走啦！”  
朱一龙任他拖着，一脸我倒要看看你这小猫搞什么飞机的表情。  
他们住的小区两个街区之外，就是一条商业街，算是市中心的繁华地段了，很多商店饭店，当然，还有本市资格最老的一家肯德基。  
这家肯德基年龄和朱一龙一样大，88年开业的，至今还是所有小朋友心中的圣地。多少小孩儿有事没事就拉着大人来这里遛弯，哪怕只是闻一闻店里飘出的黄油味，都是心旷神怡的一件事。要是哪家小朋友能在肯德基过生日的话，那绝对是值得炫耀一年的大事情。  
此时此刻，朱一龙站在标志性的大红色的招牌下，透过整面落地玻璃窗看着任何一个小孩儿都向往的彩色桌椅，只想转身就走。  
“我不想吃这个，我们走吧。”  
白宇双手并用拉住他，脸上露出焦急的表情：“进去吧！哥哥！”  
这时本该在加班的白妈妈居然从肯德基推门出来，笑着给她的继子戴上纸做的彩色皇冠。朱一龙肩膀被她搂着，白宇像是怕他跑掉一样拉着他的手，一进店里，就看到墙上和天花板上的拉花，还有“祝朱一龙小朋友生日快乐”几个大字。  
白宇终于完成了他的使命，拍着手笑起来，大声说道：“哥哥生日快乐！”  
朱一龙看到了爸爸，还有几个认识的叔叔阿姨，和他们的孩子。所有人都在笑着，祝他生日快乐，所有人都比他看上去更开心。  
白宇是第一个发现他脸色不好的人。当他试探性地去拉起哥哥的手时，却被大力打开了。  
留下冷冷的一瞥之后，朱一龙摘掉头上的纸皇冠，什么话都不说，扭头跑出了门外，留下一屋子莫名其妙的大人小孩。  
白宇这才知道，过去那些凶都是伪装出来的假的，今天哥哥是真的生气了。  
被打的手已经红了，热辣辣的很痛。白宇既委屈又困惑，却已经不会像两年前那样扯着嗓子哇哇大哭。他只能忍着，不要让眼泪掉出眼眶。

这条街上每一个擦身而过的路人，脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容。板着脸的小小少年走在其中，显得怪异又格格不入，会收获一大堆陌生人的指指点点。  
朱一龙不是不知道自己这样很失礼，可是他没有办法说服自己坐进那家店里，坐在那些彩色的椅子上。  
时光倒退六年，六岁的朱一龙唯一的愿望就是，能吃一次肯德基。幼儿园别的小朋友的爸妈都会带他们去吃，他们总说那是世界上最好吃的东西，最香的味道，他也想尝一回。  
可是他的爸妈总是很忙很忙，忙着工作，忙着吵架，忙着加班不回家。那一次他终于鼓起勇气请求，妈妈抱起他，摸着他的头说，儿子，妈明天带你去吃。  
那个晚上他开心得睡都睡不着，第二天当他坐在店堂里的彩色座椅上时，真心实意地认为自己就是全世界最幸福的小孩。妈妈给他买了儿童套餐，为他挤好了番茄酱，冰冰凉凉的可乐里无数个上升的气泡就是他此刻的心情。店里循环着欢快的音乐，好像如果你不够快乐的话，就不配待在这里似的。  
那是妈妈第一次也是最后一次带他吃饭，因为那天之后，她再也没有回过家。她甚至匆忙到不能再多等一天了，他们的故事就这样戛然而止在了1994年的四月十五号，像一出仓皇的劣质戏剧。  
而朱一龙再也没有去过肯德基，每次同学说起，他总会以一种不屑的口吻说，那玩意儿一点也不好吃。  
朱一龙干脆在路上跑了起来，跑到缺氧，喉咙里泛出血腥味，这样就没有人来得及看清他脸上的表情究竟是快乐还是不快乐了。  
去的时候两个人拖拖拉拉，回的时候他一个人风驰电掣。家里面空无一人，很适合当下这种需要独处的心情。朱一龙坐在桌子前，却发觉属于他的那半边桌子上，多出了一样东西。  
那是一盒磁带，四年级英语上册，白宇的。上面贴着张女生写信才会用的花花绿绿的纸，白宇用丑丑的孩儿体写着——《直到世界尽头》。  
磁带放进随身听，耳机里传出的不是什么英语课文，却是朱一龙闭着眼睛都能哼唱的旋律。  
那张花花绿绿的信纸上，用可笑的拼音代替了所有日语发音，每一句歌词居然七七八八都能对上。而反面却是中文的，朱一龙一看就知道，那就是这首歌，每一句歌词对应的中文，都被白宇工工整整地抄下来了。  
原来这几天放学之后，他都去同学家做这件事了，因为他们家没有具备录音功能的收录机。朱一龙可以想象出，他的傻弟弟是怎么在别人家，每天等着电视里放到这首歌，又是怎么录进他自己的英语磁带里。录音机没有抗噪功能，前几遍都失败了，录进了好多奇奇怪怪的杂音，拖鞋的声音，咳嗽的声音，甚至还有别人妈妈骂人的声音。第八遍是完美的，从头到尾，只有那个金属质感的男声，还有那些充满节奏的鼓点。  
朱一龙坐在那里，把这首歌整整听了八遍，直到它全部唱完，耳机里又突兀地接着开始播放英语课文，他都没有关掉它。  
正如歌词的最后一句所唱的：这个悲惨的夜晚。这大概是朱一龙短短十二年人生中，最悲惨的一个夜晚了。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
朱家父子俩在房间里待了快半个小时，白宇在客厅里看电视，眼睛却总是不由自主地往房门飘过去。  
真的很安静很安静，揍人绝对不止这点动静，甚至连预料中爸爸大嗓门骂人的声音都听不到。  
电视里已经开始唱有一个姑娘她有一些任性，白宇完全不知道过去的四十分钟演了些什么，只知道牵动他全部神经的那扇门打开了，哥哥走了出来。  
看起来没事……在看到对方的眼睛之前，白宇都是这么以为的。  
那是白宇第一次看到哥哥哭，他一定哭了很多很多，眼皮才会这样又红又肿。先前那一点点愤怒在看到他哥通红的眼睛时就烟消云散了。  
朱一龙难得给他看到这一面，这会儿正有点没面子。他摸了摸鼻子，假作无意地问道：“你……想不想学打篮球啊？”  
白宇呆呆地张着嘴，完全跟不上他哥的脑回路。朱一龙有一点被他的傻样击中，胡噜了一把弟弟的头毛：“哥哥教你。”  
那一瞬间白宇就像讨到糖吃的小孩，甜到了心里，之前尝到过什么苦辣，早都忘得一干二净了。  
至于那一夜朱一龙父子对谈的内容，就只有他们两个才知道了。只不过朱一龙像是一夜之间稳重了，如果白宇再仔细数数就会发现，他再也没有挨揍了。  
就像从一个打打闹闹的玩伴的角色，变成了真正的兄长。两相对比之下，白宇就显得幼稚起来，一下子他们不像是相差两岁，倒像是差了五六岁似的。  
同样差得多的还有身高。过完了12岁生日仿佛是解除了某种封禁，朱一龙突然开始蹿高。家里大门旁边那堵墙上记录哥俩身高的刻线，其中一条开始越层增长起来。  
白宇恨不得每天量三回，可惜短的那条纹丝不动，他就像一个小树桩，在哥哥这棵疯长的树旁边，矮墩墩的只能仰望。  
更触手不及的是篮球架。自从开始学打球，白宇才真正明白篮筐有多高，即便他用足了气力，投出去的球半道还是会像泄了气一般坠落。而电视里动辄出现的灌篮，更像是一个神话了的幻梦般遥不可及。  
不过白宇还是喜欢跟着哥哥，就算同队那些六年级的男孩儿都喜欢嘲笑他小跟屁虫。若是从前，朱一龙可能受到影响，也就不想带着白宇了，可是现在他不会了。这小孩儿笨拙而善良地爱着他，所以他必须珍而重之地对待才行。

六月开始天气迅速地热了起来，白宇嗦着哥哥掰给他的另外一半棒棒冰，感受着牙齿瞬间冻结的刺激。  
那冰棒刚从包了棉被的冰柜里拿出来，外壳更加冻手。直到一只手冻红了，痛了，拿不住了，再换手。来回倒腾，乐此不疲。  
回家的一路要经过炸里脊的小摊，除此之外还有许多花花绿绿的小店。这些小店特别懂当下在学生中流行什么，还珠格格和灌篮高手的贴纸海报都挂在最最打眼的位置，争取掏干净小学生兜里的每一分零花钱。  
白宇从来不见他哥买这些，而他自己也是不需要的。因为比起那些虚构的人物来，哥哥更像一个活生生的偶像存在于他的生活各处。  
路边爆糙米的大叔拉长了声调一声吆喝：“响喽——”  
白宇顾不得冰冷，赶紧把半截冰棒塞进嘴里，腾出两只手捂住耳朵，眼睛紧盯住大叔手里被火燎得黑乎乎的机器，等着即将到来的那一声巨响。  
回回都这样，明明怕得要死却依然眼含期待，朱一龙看他这样子好玩极了，大概就跟人都喜欢逗小猫小狗的心态差不多吧。  
也不知道今天是大叔失算，还是火候出了问题，预警之后紧接着的是漫长无边的寂静，白宇等待的爆破迟迟不来，嘴巴倒是冻得不轻。他腮帮子一嘬一嘬，试图通过冷热空气交换以减缓一些过度冰镇带来的疼痛感。  
“嘭！”朱一龙故意在背后大喊一声，惊掉了白宇嘴里的冰棒，被他一手抄住。  
白宇刚把捣着耳朵的两只手放下，真李逵姗姗来迟，巨型二踢脚似的爆破声从地表一直震撼到天际。可怜白宇毫无防备，扎扎实实地接住了这震撼人心的一声巨响。  
这一出神来之笔朱一龙也是始料未及，白宇反应过来已经抡起水壶准备出击，他赶紧把冰棍往暴怒边缘的弟弟嘴里一塞，逃之夭夭了。  
至于慌乱间塞错自己那半根这种事，事后再反应过来，还是不要告诉弟弟了。  
那时候他们谁都没意识到，这可能就是哥俩最后的一段同进同出的时光了。

一种特别的情绪萦绕在毕业班，一些少男少女隐秘的心思也随之发酵开来。  
朱一龙是希望自己的球技有朝一日能赶上流川枫，但似乎在另一个方面他已经先一步达成了。  
其实他的好看，是年级、甚至全校公认的，但小学生毕竟是小学生，玩不出多少花样来，顶多也就是女生们私下偷偷看偷偷说，若是碰巧眼神对上，还要羞涩上半天。  
这方面男孩开窍得总是晚一些，朱一龙有一点感觉，但又不是很具体，也从没放在心上。所以对于被人当面告白这种事，他是完全状况外的。  
那天他和白宇照常放学回家，几乎是在家门口被拦了下来。那女生眼生得很，朱一龙叫不出人家的名字，甚至无法确定她是哪个班的。递过来的信，他也只扫一眼，丝毫没有要伸手的意思。  
女生飞快地对他说了句“我喜欢你”，把信往一边目不转睛看着这一切的白宇怀里一塞，转身跑掉了。  
说不上为什么朱一龙忽然心生烦躁，把信从白宇那儿拿过来就撕成了两半。  
那一路上都伴随着白宇的十万个为什么。  
“那是情书吗？”  
“她是想和你谈恋爱吗？”  
“你会恋爱吗？哥哥……”  
“不会。”朱一龙转动着指尖的篮球，心不在焉地说着，“谈恋爱多没劲，女生没意思。”  
“哦……”白宇若有所思。  
思春期女生们的智慧是无穷的，甚至无师自通学会了曲线救国。  
谁都知道校草朱一龙有个弟弟白宇，既然哥哥榆木疙瘩一块难以突破，那从年幼的弟弟这里下手应该事半功倍吧。  
白宇最近比较烦，老有不认识的女生找他，搞得班里男同学纷纷起哄。那些人找来也不为什么，就是为了提一大堆稀奇古怪的问题，包括但不限于“朱一龙睡觉打不打呼”。白宇觉得她们的问题简直比数学还要难，他都睡着了怎么会知道他哥打呼还是流口水啊。  
“我哥不会喜欢你的。”也不知道怎么回事，心里想的话就这样脱口而出了。  
少女心事被当众点破，女孩儿的脸一下子涨得通红，带着哭腔丢下一句：“白宇你真讨厌！”马尾一甩，噔噔噔跑走了。  
白宇有一些做了坏事的心虚，主动包揽了他哥当晚的家务。  
接下来他就不断地在“心虚——愧疚——捣乱”之间反复横跳，搞得朱一龙疑心了好一阵，也确定不了他在搞些什么名堂。

暑假一到，还没等得及开始撒野，白宇就被迫经历了人生中第一个手术。  
那天爸爸领他俩到医院，白宇还傻乎乎地问着“谁生病了”，直到胖胖的戴眼镜的医生脱了他的裤子，开始在他的小鸡鸡上涂凉凉的东西，白宇才终于反应过来。  
这些人要给他的鸡鸡打针！  
白宇从小就怕打针，但是反应和一般小孩不太一样。他从来不会抱着桌子腿鬼哭狼嚎，就算心里怕得要死，他也只会小小声地求求：“医生，轻点好不好呀？”  
可是过去打过再可怕的针，也从来没有打在鸡鸡上的呀！  
紧接着他看到了一闪而过的剪刀。  
他们要剪掉他的鸡鸡！  
白宇已经快被脑海中丰富的联想画面吓死，连求求医生都说不出来了。  
被推出手术室的时候，白宇看到哥哥从旁边那扇门里走出来，走路姿势怪怪的，很不利索。  
白宇当即汪地一声就哭出来了，拉住他哥的手，含糊不清地哭道：“哥哥，你的鸡鸡是不是也被割掉了？呜哇——”  
朱一龙差点被他笑死，可是下面麻药效果渐退又有点痛，面容扭曲了好几下，像个抽风的面部神经失调患者。  
好不容易盼来的暑假，兄弟俩只能天天窝家里养伤，听着楼下小孩儿跑来跑去的声音。  
白宇一度以为自己失去了一个重要零部件，忧愁得不行，问他哥：“那我们以后尿尿怎么办呢？要像女孩那样蹲着尿尿吗？”  
朱一龙拉开他的裤子，假意认真地确认了一番，告诉他：“没掉，还在。”  
白宇似乎有着操不完的心，“那你的呢？”  
朱一龙好笑，“都在都在。”  
白宇这才放下心来。  
叉着腿走了几天，好了伤疤忘了疼的白宇又忘了自己当时是怎么一路哭回家的。  
其实这一遭对白宇来说纯属无妄之灾，只是因为他爸觉得他哥需要割，他完全是那“第二根半价”的添头罢了。小朋友傻乎乎啥都不懂，照样快快乐乐地过他的小日子就可以了。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
“起床！迟到了！”朱一龙敲着上铺的床架，特意提高声音又喊了一次。他知道白宇睡觉死沉，属于起床特困户，喊一遍别想把他搞醒的那种。  
白宇正流着口水做着美梦，刚揭开锅盖，还没看清碗里发出圣光的到底是个啥菜，就被无情地唤醒了。  
现在他俩分床睡了，原先的棕绷床睡了有些年头，床中间有些凹陷变形了，导致他俩睡着睡着就会滑向中间，早晨醒来时像碗里两颗黏在一起的蛋黄。小孩一年一个样，这会儿哥俩都不是两年前的小朋友了，再睡一张床未免太挤。朱一龙也快到发育的年纪，总归有些不方便，就他小升初的那个暑假，家里给换成了高低床。  
白宇揉着眼睛迷迷瞪瞪坐起来，脑子还没清醒，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地：“我就吃一小口……”  
朱一龙听不懂他说什么胡话，直接把人薅下床，不给他倒头再睡的机会。  
“美国国会正式确认，布什当选第43任届美国总统……”早间新闻在白宇的耳朵边打了个滚，多数时候留不下什么痕迹。  
他其实还没完全苏醒，身体醒了，机械地做着每日重复的一套：刷牙洗脸吃饭，脑子还是一片混沌。尤其是在这样的冬季早晨，每一个需要上学的日子都能写出一部白宇与被窝抗争的血泪史。  
而要上早自习的朱一龙是没时间坐着吃早饭的，他匆匆抓起三个包子和一袋温好的奶，踩着自行车冒着蒙蒙亮的天色就出发了。  
“哥——”  
朱一龙两口咽下嘴里的肉包，仰头追踪声音来源。白宇把下巴磕在栏杆上俯身望着他，腮帮子鼓鼓的，塞了满满一嘴的包子，嘴巴周围一圈都油汪汪的。  
又含饭——这孩子没救了。朱一龙有点为白宇的牙齿状况担心，毕竟他大部分牙都已经换过了，剩下唯二两颗烂牙还等着换。偏偏白宇坏习惯一大堆，嗜甜如命，明明已经11岁的人了，吃饭还喜欢含饭，筷子至今都不会好好拿……  
“我想学骑车了。”  
朱一龙被他一句话叫回魂，有点无语，心说筷子都拿不好的人学骑车怕不是在搞笑。“好哦。”结果话说出口却全不是那么回事……  
他也不知道自己怎么回事，赶紧跨上自行车，冲楼上的崽挥挥手，奋力一蹬嗖地滑出去老远。

“朱一龙。”  
突如其来的点名让朱一龙猝不及防，讲台前数学老师的脸仿佛能刮下霜来，看他一脸懵相，这位头发盘得一丝不苟的中年女士冷冷地甩下一句：“这道题你上黑板来做。”  
这句话几乎是每个学生的死亡魔咒，伴随他们度过漫长的求学生涯。  
如果这是一部小说，那么这时候无疑就该是最佳的剧情反转点。默默无闻的学渣走到黑板前，战战兢兢地握着粉笔，所有人都等着看他的笑话落井下石，他却唰唰唰地写下占据半幅黑板的答案，老师尴尬地干咳一下表示解答正确，他在满堂或艳羡或崇拜的目光中，留下一个潇洒离场的背影。  
可惜这桥段只存在于中二少年的想象之中。  
“我不会做。”  
欢迎回到现实。现实生活才没有那么多的戏剧性，有的只是不断的出糗，次数多了你就会麻木，变得厚脸皮。如果能早一点领悟到别人其实也不像你以为的那么在意你的糗事，那就会好过很多了。  
“灭绝师太的课都敢开小差，哥们儿，你是这个。”前座的大斌子转过身来对他翘了翘大拇哥，长满了青春痘的脸看起来格外得青春焕发。朱一龙不置可否，把练习册盖回脸上继续打盹。  
冷不丁的啪一声，平白无故搅人清梦。朱一龙有点恼火，正要让大斌闪边儿去，掀开书本却看见班长庄星雨正站在跟前，一腔火只好憋回去。他看了眼桌上多出来的习题册，封面上龙飞凤舞的朱一龙三个字。这就是噪声的源头了。  
“你今天又没交英语作业。”  
哦，她还是英语课代表。庄星雨的校服干干净净，一如她的白净细瘦的脖子，或许会有肥皂的香味。  
朱一龙不知道怎么回答，但是不回答又似乎不太礼貌。“就……忘了写啊。”  
从庄星雨的表情来看她一开始就没打算从他那里得到靠谱的回答，朱一龙不解的眼光盯着她，仿佛是在问她还有什么事。  
“班长，我发现你好像特别关心朱一龙啊。”  
“要不是王老师天天催着我，谁要管他啊？”  
“哦——”  
好事之徒们心照不宣，在班长大人的怒视下一哄而散，留下暧昧的余音。  
躁动的少男少女们，每个人都像一个蓄满能量的反应堆，每天都挖空心思企图从枯燥的学校生活里找点乐子。哦，爱情，它是最好的主题了，还有比传同班同学的绯闻更好玩的事吗？双双对对的，都被精力过剩的少年们配好。如果不小心沦为绯闻主角，那可就更有趣了，恼羞成怒的同时，也会有心事被戳破的尴尬甜蜜。  
面对起哄，朱一龙一向是没什么反应的，只会觉得他们有点吵。他也不觉得庄星雨对他有意思，鉴于他时常脱班的英语抄写，他觉得那女孩儿不讨厌他已经算不错了。大斌子为首的几个男生特别爱拿他俩起哄，实在是太无聊了。

朱一龙这一天都想着自行车的事。  
这方面他属于无师自通，像别人作文里常常出现的“爸爸教我骑车”这种桥段在他的身上从未发生过。摔几跤就学会了——他曾这样如实写道。那篇文章最终被语文老师打上一个勉强及格的分数，“平铺直叙，语言平淡，缺乏情感。”是老师的评价。  
坦白说那确实是一篇极其无聊的作文，但那却是朱一龙真实的童年，他就是这样一个人跌跌撞撞长大的。而这种情况，在白宇到来之后，竟然一度被他自己忘记了。  
朱一龙总觉得白宇有一天会把自己笨死，甚至还想过等他们成了年，白宇也是那种完全无法自理的需要他照顾一辈子的傻弟弟。学自行车这种事，对他来说太难了吧？  
这种担忧在看到白宇撅着屁股吭哧吭哧爬上他的自行车坐垫时到达了顶峰。他的车是偏山地车的款式，车把低车座高，对新手来说非常不友好，白宇得踮着脚才能勉强踩到地，这边脚着地，那边屁股又缓缓地从坐垫上歪下来，整个人相当吃力的样子。  
朱一龙认命地伸手为他把住龙头，另一只手扣住坐垫后面，把车扶正。白宇两只脚同时离地的瞬间慌了一下，直至踩住踏板的那一刻才稍微放松下来。  
接下来就是朱一龙不堪回首的一个小时了。  
白宇负责踩脚踏车，他负责扶住车子跟着跑。白宇最开始还略微有些紧张，小心翼翼地慢慢蹬，车头的控制权也基本在他哥手里。后面掌握了一些技巧之后，他就开始放飞了，蹬得飞快，龙头也被他把得晃晃悠悠，就想往小巷子里钻。  
为了防止被白宇带沟里，又操心又劳力的朱一龙立刻威胁他，再乱来自己就撒手。白宇听见“撒手”二字就条件反射，居然松开了车把一把抱住他的手臂，脱把的车头疯狂地晃来晃去，还好朱一龙及时稳住局面，才没有人仰车翻。  
看了眼手臂上惊魂未定的考拉，所有骂人的话朱一龙都只能咽回肚子里了。  
“不撒手，我保证。”还要丧权辱国地跟他拉勾勾。  
橙红色的斜阳把这对小兄弟的影子拉得好长，好像一瞬间长高，变成大人似的。  
白宇开心得像个小傻子，瞎胡闹，朱一龙就陪着他闹。那天最后他也没学会骑车，倒是把他哥搞得手臂酸痛了一整晚，顺理成章地又一次赖掉了抄写作业。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
说巧也不巧，自打朱一龙毕业之后，他们实验小学就开始流行起两天一夜的毕业班野营活动了。  
秋游绿野村的告家长书一下来，同学们都无比兴奋，那一个下午没一个人听课，心神早都飞去三十公里之外的城郊了。  
白宇一进家门就开始兴冲冲地打包行李，毛巾牙刷衣服裤子，收拾了一大堆，好像他不是出去住一晚上，而是出差一个月似的。  
朱一龙看着白宇，时光仿佛倒退到三年级那会儿，开学之前的那个晚上，白宇一样是兴奋得不要睡觉。那个时候朱一龙见他烦得不得了，时至今日，心态也和当初大不一样了。  
其实他很难说自己有发自内心地讨厌过白宇，只是那时候不知道干什么，有一根筋拧住了，诸多不满一股脑地全倒给了懵懂无知的那个。  
白宇在上铺翻来翻去烙饼，床架随之一晃一晃的，朱一龙恍惚间以为自己正在船上漂泊。那是相当模糊的一段记忆了，他记得那时候爸妈还没有分开，他们一家三口坐船去看三峡大坝，船舱里闷热，有人抱着他站在船头吹过江风。那船似乎开了很久很久，他记得闭路电视里传来不甚清晰的歌声，和随着水浪一摇一晃的铁制床架……  
“哥哥。”昏暝中似乎有人在这样喊他，朱一龙不知道自己究竟应了没有，他觉得自己应了，但是意识已经飘远。  
白宇轻轻地喊了他一声，等了许久，都没有等到下铺的应答，他知道哥哥是睡了。他有点小小的失望，是因为没有人跟他一起分享的话，快乐的程度似乎都打了折扣。  
白宇对着下铺的方向小声说晚安，把被子拉到鼻子底下，强迫自己闭上眼睛开始数羊。才数到第十六只，忽然听到下面传来一声含糊不清的嘟囔，像是梦呓，但白宇莫名其妙地就是听懂了。  
他说的是：“晚安。”  
这下子白宇又高兴了，咧着嘴放他的小羊在草坪上欢快地蹦起了迪。

绿野村说是村，其实就是人工开发的一片山头，有山有水有菜地有牧场，专供吃饱了没事干的城里人跑来感受乡间野趣的，老板的想法不可谓不超前。  
和学校搞长期合作，几乎是稳赚不赔的买卖，学生们也不挑食宿，起居反正都有班主任看着，只需要提供些场地和基本设施就行了。放两只牛羊在外面，就足够学生们看到眼发直了。  
“哎呀它怎么回事？为什么牵着不走啊？”那边就有人拽着牛绳，使出了拔河的力气，大黄牛纹丝不动，甚至扭过头表示不屑。  
“妈的！它还哼我！”是可忍孰不可忍，“快来帮我拉！”呼朋引伴，发挥人数优势，今天誓要拿下这头倔牛。  
还没等他们几个摆好姿势发力，一旁传来一声呼哨，黄牛耳朵动了动，立刻无视了眼前这几个小把戏，转身用屁股对着他们，尾巴甩过来甩过去地驱赶蝇虫，仿佛无声的嘲弄。  
食物成功地吸引了牛的注意，此刻铜铃大的牛眼中只有白宇和他手中的青草，白宇保持着姿势缓缓倒退，那牛竟就随着他的引诱听话地出了牛棚。半分力气没花，白宇拍拍牛头摸摸牛角，那倔牛在他手底下温驯得活像一只绵羊。  
如果说逗牛让同学们大开眼界的话，接下来的采摘环节则彻底让他们见识了什么叫做上房揭瓦。  
只不过白宇上的不是房，而是树。  
十月份正值橘子成熟的季节，满坡的橘子树繁盛的枝叶间一片黄澄澄。免费摘，摘到多少都算你的，老板打出诱人的噱头，其实很少有人能真正靠这个值回票价。原因很简单——够不着。  
高个子踮起脚勉强能够到一些低处的枝桠，瑛子是他们班最高的一个，也是这次的主力得分手。然而架不住僧多粥少，她仰着头摘得脖子都酸了，半个小时下来依然成果寥寥。  
不远处的一颗橘树树冠不自然地动了动，有人好奇地探头探脑，穿过层叠的树叶朝上望去，只能看见穿着校裤的两条腿夹着树干，在他跳起来都够不到的高度。  
“北北北……北宇！？”大惊小怪的呼叫惊动了不少人，纷纷围到了树下。这些个城里小孩，几时见过这种阵仗，啧啧称奇。  
这么一来白宇反倒不自在了，总觉得他们看他就跟看猴似的，又采了没几个就下树了。  
“你怎么上去的啊？”还有人表示怀疑，他会不会是用了梯子之类的。  
白宇有点无语，“爬上去的啊。”  
“你这么会爬树呀？”  
“哦，我以前在老家经常爬。”  
这一会儿工夫白宇已经采了不少橘子，他大方地散给了同学们，自己只留下了一小袋。  
他们班的三道杠是个矮个儿女生，名字叫高洁，同学经常喊她高露洁，白宇一次都没这样喊过。高洁走过来，带着牙膏广告般的标准笑容问白宇能不能帮她们几个女生再摘一些。  
事实上同窗四年，这是她第一次对白宇说话，白宇还有点受宠若惊的意思。  
孩子的社会也不是那么单纯，以白宇长年中等偏下、游走在及格线边缘的成绩，是打不进他们那个“至高集团”的。简单来说，成绩好、长相好、家境好、会来事，至少占其一，总之和白宇这种普通小孩儿没多大关系。  
虽然嘴上不说，但白宇打心里对那个集团还是有所向往的。他们掌握着话语权，无论做什么都会有人效仿，他们像一团发光发热的聚合物，总是吸引着一群人自发围绕。  
于是白宇欣然上树，采了满满两筐，今天林场老板注定是亏大发了。  
“谢谢你呀。”高洁笑着朝他道谢。白宇不好意思地挠着头，刚想说不用谢，可是那小女生已经转而忙着分橘子去了。  
在树上爬来爬去蹭了一身脏，灰头土脸的白宇跑去厕所洗手。水冲着手掌有一点痛，采摘的时候也没戴手套什么的，手上有些地方被树枝刮破了。不过白宇心里还挺高兴的，第一次觉得自己在某些方面强过他人，被人肯定被人需要。

不过这份快乐他并没能拥有太久，刚走出厕所，就听到同班两个男生正用轻快又轻蔑的口吻说着谁。不需要多费脑筋，任何一个同班同学都能立刻明白他们口中的乡巴佬指的是谁。说笑着的这些人，手里甚至还捏着白宇给的橘子。  
高洁业已拿着白宇采来的橘子做了不少人情，老师夸同学赞，她受得心安理得，倒是全然没提这人情的来处。  
要不怎么说有的人就是天赋异禀，白宇已经知道自己不是了。一直到吃完晚饭，他都没有再开口说过一句话。  
宿舍楼下的开水炉和学校里那种小圆桶装的不一样，是锅炉房用的那种大炉子，出水特猛。尽管白宇已经十分小心，但他的手指还是被倾泻而下的开水烫了下。他的反应已经很快，烫到的皮肤还是火辣辣地疼了起来。  
“还打不打了？快点啊！”身后的同学催促着，“篝火晚会马上开始啦！”  
“哦，对不起……”白宇连忙捏着被烫到的那只手退出了队伍。  
食指已经被他含得发了皱，指头活像一颗晒干了的枣，却还是止不住疼痛。他也不知道这地方有没有医务室，大家都在忙着看篝火晚会，肯定没什么人愿意搭理他。于是就这样含一会儿，再对着手指吹吹气，缓解一下痛苦。  
最让他痛苦的是中间那堆篝火，对别人来说也许很有趣很新奇，白宇看着跃动的橙红火焰，只觉得手指头更热更痛了。  
这会儿正轮到高洁表演，她吹萨克斯，体育委员还专门蹲着为她举谱子。要是放到平时，白宇会由衷佩服她，只是他现在太痛了，连讨厌她的心情都暂时分配不出来。  
身边同学们笑的笑，唱的唱，白宇什么都没看没听，整个世界仿佛只剩下一根烧灼的手指头罢了。没有一个人发觉白宇的异常，就像下午采橘子的时候没有一个人关心他累不累。  
症状在熄灯躺到床上后有所减轻，也可能只是痛久了麻痹了。总之不再痛就好了。  
白宇望着黑漆漆的屋顶，突然觉得没有那么开心了。昨天晚上明明还那么期待的，此时他躺在这个单薄的床铺上，前所未有地思念他的家。  
那个家里有他所喜欢的一切。  
白宇后知后觉发现自己从来没有单独睡过。他已经习惯了夜里有另一道呼吸声陪伴入睡，而现在只有陌生的床陌生的枕头，还有时不时抽痛一阵的手。他睡不着，他想哥哥。  
同一时刻的朱一龙也躺在床上，盯着上铺的床板。明明还是同一张床，不知道为什么，和平常的感觉就是不同的。或许只是因为他知道此时的上铺空空荡荡，缺了一个睡得直呼呼的小男孩，仿佛一下失去了灵魂。  
朱一龙忽然意识到这是他第一个和白宇分开的夜晚，而他竟然不习惯到失眠了。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
颇具反讽意味的是，第二天醒来，白宇的手指就一点都不疼了。前一天让他痛得要死要活的烫伤就此不药而愈，他用大拇指摩挲着那里的皮肤，感觉不到任何异样。  
人类就是天然具备这种能力，就算你什么都不去做，身体的伤口也会主动愈合。那些曾经要死要活的痛楚，回过头再看，不过如此。你不去管它，它自己也会长好。  
就是这一个瞬间白宇觉得自己长大了，他认为自己已经坚强到足够面对他人的恶意，“离婚”、“后爸”这样的词语将再也无法伤害到他。  
作为一个六年级的男孩儿，从白宇的身上看不到太多叛逆的因子。爸妈问起秋游的感受，他说都挺好的。  
朱一龙从他一路拎回来的塑料袋里拿出一个橘子，剥开扔了半个进嘴里。橘子特别甜，甜到收口发苦。可能是长时间放在塑料袋里闷着，路上一热，熟过头了。  
白宇有问题。  
朱一龙只用一眼就轧出苗头来了，他也不知道自己几时开始对这位小弟这么熟悉的。虽然白宇表现得没什么不对的，但他就是能从中感知到一丝微妙的情绪。  
或许是因为他们太常待在一起了，白宇每个表情背后的意思，高兴还是不高兴，爸妈不一定知道，但身为哥哥的他一定了解。  
白宇坐在床上整理行李，把衣服从包里往外拿，一颗果冻忽然顶到了他的嘴上。白宇呆了呆，条件反射地开始用牙撕上面那层塑料封盖。  
这是他俩之间的默契了。从小朱一龙就受不了有一丁点指甲，他指甲又长得快，就养成了啃指甲的坏习惯。由于总是把指甲咬得短短，导致他从来撕不开果冻，每次都搞得很恼火。  
那时候白宇刚来没多久，看到哥哥为了撕个果冻恨不得用上吃奶的劲儿。不巧那段时间朱一龙正值换牙期，两颗门牙都亟待升级换代，平时说话都漏风，别说是撕果冻这种高难度操作了。他费了半天劲也没有搞开一个，最后气哼哼地把那颗冥顽不灵的果冻扔了。  
白宇眨眨眼睛，吧嗒吧嗒跑过去捡起果冻，用牙咬住封盖呲啦一声撕开了。果汁溅了两滴在嘴巴旁边，白宇伸出舌头舔舔，甜的。他弯着眼睛，把撕好的果冻碗递到哥哥面前。  
朱一龙对着面前撕开的果冻，有一瞬间恍惚，记忆中的小人人和眼前这个白宇重合又分离。原来不知不觉中白宇变了很多，不再是那个终日沓着鼻涕的肉团子，他的脸型变得瘦长，五官也舒展开来。  
果冻第二次抵上嘴巴，这一次白宇尝到了甜味，因为盖儿刚才已经被他自己用牙揭掉了。  
朱一龙见他呆呆的不动，只好拿果冻碰碰他的嘴。白宇如梦初醒，张嘴把一颗果冻嗦进嘴里嚼吧嚼吧，芒果味的。  
白宇笑了，眼睛弯起来。朱一龙摸摸鼻子，假装无事发生。  
有些东西其实没变过。

这一年白宇迷上了电台的广播节目，每周末晚上都守着他们家的老收音机从头听到尾，从不缺席。  
无论故事或是闲谈，朱一龙都不怎么感兴趣，只有节目中间穿插放歌的时候，他才会和白宇一起听得很入迷。  
今天播的是《爱在西元前》，他俩都爱死了，跟着佶屈聱牙饶嘴的歌词也能唱得头头是道。如果语文课上背诵全文时能有这种劲头，恐怕早就双双出人头地，成为“别人家的孩子”。  
追星这件事，总归家家户户的孩子必走一遭，大陆港台日韩，总能找到一款适合你。  
每天晚饭点钟，电视机准时调到音乐风云榜。饭桌前两位青春少年从方寸间的小小窗口了解着那个令他们陌生而又向往的世界，光鲜亮丽的男女不加遮掩地唱着爱恨，直白的热烈的，没有人吝啬表达。  
学校门口的报刊亭总是围着一群女生，《当代歌坛》被挂在最显眼的位置，学生们说起一个个名字如数家珍，这期又是谁上了封面，可以津津乐道半天。这时候来一位大户，一下子拍出十块钱，在一众艳羡的目光中拿走塑封纸包好的杂志和海报，是顶有排面的事。  
当然这份趾高气扬的优越感在进家门前最好自个儿团吧团吧塞回肚子里，再做贼似的在楼道里就把杂志塞书包里。  
楼道的窗台灰得不行，书包没法往上放，朱一龙就金鸡独立，把书包搁在腿上往里塞书。他每回都在一二楼的转角那里干这事，那地方墙上有一大块水泥填补的痕迹，很不美观，因为这里本来是楼房共用的垃圾道。他记得小的时候倒垃圾就在这里，每半层的位置都有一个这样的铁门，拉开铁门就往里倒，垃圾顺着滑到一楼，每天再由专门的工人铲走。  
白宇小时候还从楼上滚下来过，就摔在这位置，脑袋在铁门上磕了一下，肿了好大一个包。朱一龙被他滑稽的样子逗到，天天喊他雷震子，白宇哭得鼻涕泡都出来，他还笑。  
关于白宇跌跤的历史，简直可以和朱一龙的挨揍史一较短长，他总是有本事把自己搞得遍体鳞伤。这也和他严重超标的好奇心有关，比如他想试试新村的大铁门结不结实，踩在上面荡秋千似的来回折腾，然后摔破膝盖，汪汪大哭。又比如他想试试电视柜牢不牢固，握着门把前后晃，电视机如他所愿一头栽倒下来，等朱一龙听到动静跑进客厅，看到的就是四脚朝天抱着电视机被压在地上动弹不得的白宇。  
这种事实在是不胜枚举，最严重的一次白宇在床上学中国功夫，唱到太极八卦，连环掌还没打出去，就一脚踩空掉下床，眼睛磕到桌角，当即血流满面。朱一龙吓得半死，以为他眼睛瞎了，慌得六神无主之际，哪成想摔懵的白宇竟然顺嘴唱了下去：“……连环掌。”  
朱一龙长出一口气，扒着他的太阳穴检查，是眼皮破了一点，眼球没得事。当然的朱一龙因为这事挨了揍，他倒没什么不服气的，揍完之后他还朝老爹鞠躬，差点又被揍一顿。  
自此白宇眼皮上也留了一道小疤，位置倒不算突兀，正好在双眼皮线上，也不算破相。可令人哭笑不得的是白宇天生单眼皮，这下两个眼睛一单一双。他一直打算再把右边眼皮也磕个对称的，等于免费开双眼皮了。还好他怂，至今计划仍停留在筹备阶段。  
现在白宇沉稳了不少，已经不太会发生这么啼笑皆非的故事了。  
几年前新村环境改造，在楼下盖了垃圾房，他们这幢楼的垃圾道也被水泥彻底封填，在墙上留下深灰色的痕迹，是它曾经存在过的唯一佐证。这些年身边其实处处都发生了变化。  
罪证混迹于一堆课本当中，朱一龙重新拉拢书包，面不改色地推门回家。  
“我回来了。”  
说起和家长斗智斗勇，朱一龙差不多可以写出一整本秘籍，从偷看电视到偷上游戏厅，再到偷偷追星买杂志买磁带，犯罪日渐升级。共犯白宇很好收买，基本上他哥勾勾手，他就飞奔而来了。小型犯罪集团逐步成型，沆瀣一气，十分嚣张。  
于是衣柜门上的流川枫旁边又多一个周杰伦，正好两扇门一边贴一张，陪伴少年度过迷茫又爱幻想的青春期。又是这么恰巧，周杰伦也是篮球爱好者，朱一龙越发笃信一切都是命中注定。  
没有课的周末哥俩会泡在音像店听唱片，把周杰伦翻来覆去听，一站就是一下午，二十首歌从头听到尾，再来一轮，直到把每一节旋律都背得烂熟于心。  
穿着白衬衣和大号米奇童装的男孩子，头上扣着大大的耳机，唱机里的碟片不紧不慢旋转。这样的午后，计时法通通失去效应，一段一段的旋律取而代之成为新的时间度量单位。他们都很喜欢《印第安老斑鸠》，听到有趣的那一节，会隔着柱子相视一笑。  
周杰伦还有许多像这样怪怪的歌，用大人的话来说就是“这都唱的啥玩意儿”。大人不懂得，正是这一份怪，才是让少年人为之着迷的真正原因。他们需要不一样，需要彰显个性，一遍遍地强调自己有别于他人。  
对于青少年来说，这是最好的时代，你可以自由选择看什么或不看什么，听什么或不听什么，相信什么或不信什么。一切都在朝好的方向变化，人们对未来都充满了希望。  
归家的路上他们就会唱起来。白宇可以把《安静》唱得很好听，而他哥已经开始变声了，心有余力不足，只能压低嗓子跟念经似的叨叨哼哼哈兮，偶尔口条不清还险些咬到舌头。引来白宇的大声嘲笑，两个人在小街上你追我赶，拿书包当武器。笑声和歌声一直飘出去很远。  
如水般无忧无虑的日子啊，年少轻狂，幸福时光。*多年后回忆起来，它就像无数闪光的金色碎屑，流淌成了河，贯穿了朱一龙和白宇的人生。

*“年少轻狂，幸福时光”：出自《士兵突击》，高城。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
上过学的都知道，最难捱的是每天下午头一节课，生理性犯困止都止不住，无论哪个老师站在上面，发出来的声音都等同于催眠曲。  
朱一龙正趴在课桌上睡得不知今夕何夕，突然被人用纸团砸醒。他迅速抹了把脸，慌里慌张还以为老师点名了，好险没站起来。所幸他们地理老师是个高度近视，三米开外人畜不分，朱一龙这才躲过一劫，恶狠狠地瞪了罪魁祸首大斌子一眼，那家伙还转过来冲他贼贼地笑，边笑边暗戳戳地传过一本书来。  
封面上书“仙剑奇侠传”，此外还画着古装的一男二女，那种标准的台湾言情小说画风。朱一龙对此完全不感兴趣，是大斌子再三怂恿，让他看，他才兴趣缺缺地翻了两页。没想到这一下竟然就看进去了，连下课铃什么时候打过了他都不知道，全部心思都已经系在了主人公李逍遥的命运身上。  
“怎么样！不错吧？”大斌子一脸得意地靠过来，又满脸神秘地暗示朱一龙，让他赶紧翻折角的那一页。  
这书也不知过了几道手，已经翻旧了，而折角那页看着是最旧的。朱一龙才看了两行，立刻瞪了大斌一眼，大斌子像是早料到他的反应，不怀好意地对着他嘿嘿笑。  
这一页写的是李逍遥与赵灵儿第一次“那个”，其实拢共就两段隐晦到家的描写，可是青春期少年能从字里行间脑补出多少画面，这就不受控制了。  
也不知道从几时开始，或许是每天待在一个屋檐下荷尔蒙互相影响的作用，学生们都变得有些躁动。连最晚熟的男孩也开始产生朦胧的性意识，私底下传阅“禁书”这种事，早已不是什么秘密。往往这种时候大家会带上那种干坏事特有的“你知我知”的笑容，彼此心照不宣。  
朱一龙生平第一次知道不好意思，还是小时候和爸妈一起看《天龙八部》，演到虚竹和梦姑那段。明明没什么露骨的画面，不知道为什么，看着蚊帐里两个互相依偎的剪影，血气直往脑门上冲，偷偷瞄一眼身旁的爸妈，浑身尴尬不适。  
现在他自然是不会再像小时候那样什么情绪都放脸上，甚至还要装出一副云淡风轻的样子，顺带给大斌子投去一个鄙视的眼神。  
但不可否认故事还是好看的，要不然朱一龙也不会一口气看到自习课。没老师，大部分人都在写卷子，朱一龙就拿着闲书正大光明地放桌上看。  
在漫长的求学生涯中，学生们总能归纳总结出一套对付老师的方法，比如靠走廊一排的人，就肩负着“哨兵”的职责。窗户调到一定角度，玻璃反光中走廊的情况清清楚楚，有老师经过，总能第一个察觉，并警告全班。  
这一周正轮到朱一龙这排坐靠窗，可惜他本人看书太入神，直到班主任出现在窗口，隔着窗子一伸手就抄走了他的书，四目相对，空气突然安静。老师也没说什么，收了书就走了。  
大斌子看着倒是比朱一龙还要紧张十倍，原因无他，书是他提供的，要是老师心血来潮打开翻一翻……他无比懊悔，为什么要折那个该死的角。几个男生投来同情或者幸灾乐祸的目光，显然个个都是众多传阅者之一。  
“周末赔你一本。”朱一龙表现得异常淡定。  
大斌表示不能理解，“你就不怕老师请家长？”  
怕，怎么不怕。这事可大可小，往小了说是自习不认真看闲书，要是上纲上线的话，那就是看“黄色读物”，叫家长都是小意思。  
现在只能寄希望于他们的班主任不是个好奇心旺盛的人，假如她实在要翻……那也只能听天由命了。  
既然担惊受怕也没用，那为什么还要浪费脑细胞呢？有这工夫，还不如想想其他更紧要的事。  
“所以锁妖塔之后怎么样了？”  
大斌子险些噎死，他有时候真搞不懂朱一龙的奇葩脑回路是怎么长的，这种关头，好像还没一个故事的结局来得重要。  
“算了你别说，我自己看。”说话间，他竟又改变主意，不想听了。  
那本被抄走的《仙剑》和其他从各处抄来的漫画小说归在一道，就插在老师桌上的书立里，看上去不伦不类，和严肃的办公环境格格不入。兴许是老师公务繁忙，总之这事就此搁置了，没有下文，既没有谈话，也没有请家长，就好像没发生过一样。  
而在了解到实际上还存在一个原型游戏之后，朱一龙真正开始作起了大死。

“各位老师、同学们，今天国旗下讲话的题目是——青少年对网吧游戏厅说不……”  
朱一龙站在队伍的倒数第二排，眼皮一耷一耷，下眼睑两道暗影述说着一个缺少睡眠的精彩夜晚，或许不止一个。  
他爸有一台东芝的笔记本电脑，单位配发的工作机。千年难得假日里让他和白宇玩一会儿红警，平时碰都别想碰。  
自从知道了仙剑游戏，朱一龙就打着主意要上网吧了。白天要上学，几年前那次“末日逃学”的后果他想起来还是心有余悸，自然是没打算再以身试法。白天不行，就只有趁晚上，这难度系数更高了，那天朱一龙扒着碗里的饭，一个天才计划就这样在脑中成型了。  
他们家住二楼，而他房间外面就是一楼人家的违章建筑——一间在院子里自行加盖的小房子，有只野生大白猫是那里的常客。白宇闲来无事常常趴在窗台上，看对面屋顶的白猫晒太阳打盹，看得自己也犯起了困，朱一龙恍惚间觉得自己看见了两只大懒猫。  
从窗台出去，沿着墙壁爬一段，到那小房顶，翻下围墙，轻轻松松。但这事少不了白宇的配合，不仅因为他俩住一个屋，主要是需要白宇在屋里帮他打掩护蒙混爸妈。  
今天的晚饭又有白宇讨厌的南瓜，他妈还突发奇想地把南瓜煮进了饭里，让他痛苦不堪。还没等白宇开口求求，他哥就主动把自己的饭碗换给了他。碗里是纯纯的白米饭，南瓜早被他吃干净了。无事献殷勤非奸即盗，白宇眯着眼睛看他哥，想从他脸上看出些名堂。  
“你要半夜出去！？”白宇的眼睛就没瞪这么大过，可想而知他这会儿有多震惊。  
朱一龙连忙捂上他的嘴，“小点声！”  
他蹲在白宇面前，撑着他的膝盖，开始讲条件：“给你用我篮球！溜冰鞋！”  
白宇不说话，就咬着嘴唇看他。朱一龙只好继续加码：“教你溜冰！”  
“成交！”白宇开心了，对着他哥嘿嘿笑。其实本来他想说让哥哥把他也带上，可是这样的话万一爸妈进房间找不到人，怕是要连夜报警了。  
于是犯罪计划成型，朱一龙差不多每晚八点翻窗出去，十二点回来，他敲一敲窗子，白宇就开窗放他进来。  
白宇觉得这场景似曾相识，莴苣姑娘和朱丽叶此刻灵魂附体。他看着路灯光勾勒下的利落身影，莫名其妙地想着，如果每个求爱者都像他哥这么帅的话，他也会开窗的。  
后来这件事就变成了他们两个共同的期待，白宇急于知道林月如有没有活下来，她和李逍遥最终有没有实现“吃到老玩到老”。结局揭晓的那个晚上，白宇甚至都没有睡着。  
“哥，假如你是李逍遥，你会选谁？”  
朱一龙看到白宇从上铺探出头，眼圈还有点红，肯定偷偷哭过了。  
“他又没得选。”都是被命运推着走，天意要弄人，人是一点办法都没有的。  
白宇被他一句话刺激得不知道又擅自脑补了些什么，顿时整个人都忧郁了，眉毛都垂下来。  
“不过我不是李逍遥，我相信人定胜天。”中二少年朱一龙口出狂言。其实无论他的话有多可笑，白宇都会是他的忠实信徒。  
白宇却不是第一个这样问他的人。朱一龙想到大斌子也问过同样的问题，配上他那种色色的表情，一看就知道他想问的绝不止是喜欢哪个女主角这么简单。  
朱一龙没有回答。他知道班里多数男生都有了心仪的对象，私下经常也会讨论一些带颜色的话题。只是他们对女孩的那种好感和冲动，他一点也感觉不到。有时候他都怀疑，自己是不是有什么毛病。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
咚、咚、咚，篮球一下一下敲在地上，运球的朱一龙每个动作都牵动着全场的目光。男生们看的是他手中的篮球，而女生们把更多的注意力放在了他本人身上。  
假动作转身带球过人，对面两个人防他，这种情形下还能勾手入篮，也怪不得她们要为他纵情尖叫了。  
场边的男同胞们有些不乐意了，有人当场就开酸：“至于不至于啊？我看也没多牛逼吧……”  
“你是没看过他和9班打的那场，压哨勾手三分！那一手我跟你说，绝了！”  
“勾手三分！？吹牛呢吧？他有那么大力？”  
“别说还真有，初三的贺马知道吧？绰号大马猴，身高一八零那个，掰手腕被他秒杀。”  
对方难以置信地靠了一声，“你二几班的？消息这么灵通。”  
“嘿嘿……朱一龙我同班哥们儿。”看大斌子这股子骄傲劲儿，好像朱一龙不是他哥们儿，而是他亲哥似的。  
终哨声响，朱一龙虎口沿着下巴抹了一下，顺手把汗甩地上，女生们的心都跟着飞了。场上小伙子们互相击掌拥抱庆祝胜利，大斌刚要上前给他亲哥递水，倒是被人捷足先登。本来这也没什么，但是那递水人的身份就有点耐人寻味了。  
初三的林霞毫无疑问是校内的风云人物，从她走进球场，所有人的视线都自动转移到了她的身上。  
通常来说能全校闻名，说明此人必有过人之处，学神校霸，校花校草，业务颜值总有一样要拿得出手。林霞出名，却不是什么好名声。  
说是三年前入学时她老子直接给学校赞助了一幢楼，因此校方对她很多违纪行为都选择性失明。这姑娘平日里混不吝的，别人读书学习的时间她统统用来梳妆打扮。时下港台女明星最流行离子烫，林霞居然也跟风烫了头，一头柔顺的清汤挂面让她从全校女生中脱颖而出。  
像这样的女孩子，自然会吸引到一帮不打算好好读书的人。林霞有她自己的女子团体，也就是俗称的“小太妹”，每天气气老师，欺负欺负老实孩子，就是她们所谓的叛逆精神。  
听说林霞还交了男朋友，是高中部的大流氓，大流氓配小流氓，正正好。  
朱一龙虽不是什么优等生，但也没打算朝流氓混混的方向拓展业务，和这个校园中平庸的大多数一样，他与这些势力向来井水不犯河水。天知道今天林大小姐吃错什么药，居然在众目睽睽之下跑到球场上来送温暖，而且她目标明确，可以说是目不斜视，直奔朱一龙而去。  
本质上来说朱一龙是个不爱张扬的人，这下子被迫成为全场焦点，浑身都不自在。也不去接她的水，只想赶紧走人。  
林霞愣住了，料不到这人会这样当众下她的面子，脸上顿时有些挂不住了。这会儿正是下午体锻课时间，操场上熙熙攘攘的，她只觉得所有人都在看她好戏，交头接耳的也都是在编排她。她不能就这样什么都不做。  
被人再度绕到身前拦住去路，朱一龙真的有点不高兴了。队友脸上的笑意十分暧昧，拿手肘捅捅他，说了声“我先走了”，刻意得很假很假。  
基本的教养让朱一龙没法对一个女生恶言相向，通常来说他这副拒人千里的态度已经足以劝退很多人。可是这女生仿佛有表情读取障碍，也不管他的脸色看上去有多生硬，自顾自地说起来：“有没有人说过，你很像花泽类哎。”  
剧烈运动过后疲惫感逐渐涌上来，身上又热，朱一龙一脑门官司，听不懂也懒得费心去领会她说啥，直愣愣地回说：“没有。”完全没有把天继续聊下去的意思。  
时下女生之中最流行的莫过于《流星花园》，十个女生里有八个都喜欢周渝民演的花泽类，这种长得好看又深情沉默的人设，最是讨少女的欢心。爱美之心人皆有之，被说长得像明星的朱一龙倒是不亏，同样生了一对含水的大眼睛，同样长得夸张的睫毛。

“哥哥比花泽类帅。”  
让朱一龙感到震惊的是，白宇居然知道这个电视剧，还一副精通的样子。  
这种偶像剧电视台定然没得放的，唯一的途径是租碟。那个时候甚至DVD还不流行，只有VCD，一张盘小得只刻得下一集，20集就是整整一盒，影片画质也不甚清晰。即便如此，学生们依旧十分沉迷。  
一瞬间朱一龙对他弟有点另眼相看的意思，自己还一直当他傻乎乎的什么也不懂，搞了半天他早就自己悄悄地长大了。  
每个学校旁边总会有家没招牌的小门面，无需特意说明，学生们仿佛天生就会知道这是什么地方。踏进去扑面而来就是一股潮湿发霉的纸味，小小的店面终年不见阳光，新旧杂陈的漫画书一排排陈列在架子上，书脊上是整齐划一的白底红字。这时候老板才会慢悠悠地跟你报价：“押金二十，一天一块。”  
除了漫画之外，可供出租的还有影碟，通常就是一大盒一大盒的日漫，也有偶像剧。不过这些都是抢手货，店里几乎见不到它们的身影，往往上一任租客还没还，下一任租客就已排队就位了，能否租到全凭运气。  
如果这时候你没有表现得像个刚进大观园的刘姥姥，再适时地做出“此等凡品不入法眼”的表情，就能成功获得进入隐藏副本的门票。这时老板一脸神秘，把你领进更黑暗的里间，电灯啪地亮起——欢迎来到成年人的世界。  
比起《仙剑》所示的那种似是而非的级别，这里这些差不多就是罪恶本身，被爸妈看到直接打断腿的那种。  
有多少人的性启蒙教育来自于这些书画。学校永远不会正儿八经地去给学生们上一节生理卫生课，在性的问题上家长更是如临大敌，他们不约而同选择避之不谈，而青春期的少年总是有办法知道的。  
朱一龙曾经在老爸书柜里翻到过一些旧杂志，年代久远，纸质已经发黄变脆。他从中读到过关于尼姑的艳情小说，还有已婚妇人与人通奸的禁忌之恋。  
而《金瓶梅》的语言到底太过艰涩，不及黑白线条所描绘的画面直白好懂。朱一龙永远都会记得，他随手翻开一页，被两具肌肉感很强的男性肉体交叠在一起的画面颠覆了整个世界观，依稀能辨认出画面中是有些走了形的流川和樱木。他飞快地翻看几眼，又若无其事地塞回书架上。  
或许是印刷错误吧，朱一龙想着，主角之一难道不应该是晴子或者别的什么女生吗？  
老板突然从背后冒出来吓人一跳：“这种现在最受欢迎的，我们这里最全了。”  
中二少年表面淡定，落荒而逃。

自从上回一出插曲之后，学校里就开始流传起了朱一龙和林霞的风言风语。绯闻男主本人还不知道自己已然成了插足别人小情侣的第三者，校园狗血三角恋大戏火热上演中，成为学生们茶余课后的热门话题。  
木知木觉的朱一龙依然是上课睡觉，放学打球，太平无事。另一位头顶绿油油的男主可没他这么悠哉，作为高中部的大混混，李显的情史已经足够写一本了。现任林霞作为他交往最久的女友，居然跑去撩初二的小男生，传到他的耳朵里时，已经是林霞和人在球场拥吻的最终版本了。  
他们中学初高中之间就隔着一堵墙，每天出操都能听见对墙的广播声，仿佛二重演奏。都挨得这么近了，不去认识认识总归说不过去。  
最近朱一龙发现似乎身边老有陌生面孔出没，而且看着都不像初中生的样子。连大斌子都发现了这一点，有点怂怂地问他是不是得罪什么人了，真诚建议他早点回家。朱一龙比他还淡定点，放了学照样留下打球，对潜在的危险浑然不觉。  
最后一球完美入篮，朱一龙把篮球和书包和一起甩到背后，推车慢慢地往校外走。道路两旁树影幢幢，总觉得有人在暗中窥伺似的。  
“出来吧。”朱一龙觉得自己这一嗓子特起范儿，像电影中的绝世高人，落日余晖中，孤绝的高手与仇家在无人的街道狭路相逢。  
然而现实与想象差了不是一星半点，从树影中走出来的不是什么前来寻衅的不良少年，而是他的班长。  
庄星雨的出现让朱一龙万分困惑，一头问号地等她说明来意，总不会是执着到收不着他的作业就不罢休吧。  
她从书包里拿出一本书，正是上周自习课上被没收的那本《仙剑》。要不是她拿出来，朱一龙早就忘了还有这回事。  
他随口道了声谢，随手把书塞包里。女孩子目送着踩着单车风驰电掣而去的背影，觉得自己真是疯了。  
是她主动去找的老师，讨回了书。因为她总觉得朱一龙和别的男生不大一样。鬼使神差地，她开始读那本闲书，或许只是想了解一下这种书到底有什么好看的，值得让他冒着被老师抄书的风险也要看下去。  
而当她红着脸，把最旧的折角页看了两遍时，忽然发现，原来男生都是一样的。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
拍毕业照那天是个大晴天，摄影师的技术还十分业余。天不时地不利人不和，照片上的同学们看上去都是一副苦大仇深的尊容，白宇原本就不大的眼睛在当头烈日的暴晒下彻底眯成了两条线。  
朱一龙凑过来看了两眼，给出中肯的评价：“好像流氓兔啊。”  
白宇气死了，看一眼书皮上顶着皮搋子的流氓兔，再看一眼照片，确有几分神似，顿时更气了。  
不管怎么说，白宇也是准初中生了。他们家还算省事，两年前操办的种种再来一轮，教辅材料都是现成的，哥哥也是现成的，白宇主要负责稀里糊涂。  
这时的白宇对未来有个模模糊糊的构想，偶尔也会幻想中学生活，开始前也难以免俗要发一发愿，立个远大的目标，至于能坚持多久就看心情看天气了。  
他总算是在开学前学会了骑车，其实也不是学不来，但白宇这个人就是这样的，不在后头推他一把，他就总是温吞吞的。  
也不知道是不是两个孩子的缘故，他们家两崽的叛逆期似乎没有别人家那么可怕。同事每天抱怨的那些自家女儿怎么怎么不听话，离家出走。万幸这种事并没有发生在他们家。  
其中也有一部分是重组家庭的原因。爸爸和白宇之间大大咧咧的倒还好，朱一龙和白妈妈的关系也不能说差，却总是隔着一层什么。毕竟不是血亲，“后妈”这个词背后又蕴含了太多贬义，面对这位继子，很多时候她都不确定有些话说了算不算逾越。家庭和睦固然好，但有时候一个家还是需要一些吵闹，客客气气总让人觉得像是样板房，细节周到规整，唯独缺少一点活人气。  
暑假里朱一龙所在的市一中校队和市十中打了一场友谊赛，虽然事前他曾经对家里人想要观赛的想法表示了强烈拒绝，但全家根本没一个人理他，中二少年的脑子想什么东西谁搞得懂，最好的办法就是不要去试图搞懂。  
于是比赛当年全家都跑去给他加油了，场上的朱一龙虽然全程都不往他们坐的方向看，但这一场他表现超乎寻常的活跃，几次抢断都精彩至极，半场他的个人得分就已经将近40分。每一次哥哥进球，白宇都要激动得挥舞他的两条小手臂，搞得后排啧了他好几次。他讪讪地和人家道歉，但下一次看到激动时又忘光光了。  
中场时朱一龙在场边喝水，白宇站起来朝他拼命挥手，像一个人形雨刮器，简直是人群中最闪亮的那颗星，所有人目光的焦点。朱一龙不好再装聋作哑，朝他那边晃了晃手中的矿泉水瓶，白宇嘴一咧，笑得像个大傻瓜，他哥一脸无奈，朝他摇摇手。  
林霞在看台另一面注意到了这一幕，反正她从来没见朱一龙打球时搭理过谁，谁也不知道他竟还有这样的一面。  
下半场打得尤为艰难，比分始终咬得很紧。对方6号手脚不规矩，被裁判吹了三次，还是小动作不断。朱一龙全神贯注在球上，也没留心对方动作，被迎面冲撞了一下。这种时候打小练武的优势就显现出来了，那人怕是也没料到朱一龙下盘这么稳，看上去块头没多大，却仿佛一头撞上花岗岩。最终被撞的没什么事，撞人的反而倒退两步跌坐在地。  
一开始朱一龙没反应过来，下意识递过手要拉他起身，那人却不领情，直接打掉他的手。  
朱一龙没觉得什么，目睹了全过程的白宇倒是有点不高兴了，嘴巴撇了撇，偷偷骂了句脏话。当然只敢小小声，不敢让老妈听到。  
最终市一中艰难获胜，朱一龙和队友围在一起庆祝胜利。高光时刻的感觉太妙，这一瞬间男孩子们觉得自己无所不能无所不能，身体四肢都充满了力量。  
白宇和妈妈激动得抱在一起跳跳跳。也许是体育竞技的感染力，白妈妈一个从不看球赛的人，有一瞬间居然被他们在场上为了两分而拼搏的样子感动得热泪盈眶。  
这个坚忍出色的小小少年，也是她的儿子啊。  
朱一龙没想过第一个抱过来的会不是白宇，他从来没想过还有第二种可能性。女性肢体的柔软触感让他觉得无所适从，他忍不住开始在回忆中搜寻，曾经被生母拥抱过的那些记忆。  
应该相差无几吧。  
“妈……”朱一龙差点以为自己脱口而出了，但很快他就反应过来这是白宇的声音。  
白宇喊这一声的意思大概是：妈你抱完没？轮到我了没？  
这一天家中每个人都有种说不出的松弛和愉快，白妈妈忽然有一些看懂了她的继子，生冷蹭倔外表下的温柔。  
而小帅哥别扭地转过脸去，耳朵却慢慢染上红色。

一天之后，巅峰体验过去，才醒过味儿来，原来身体里堆积的不止是力量，还有过多的乳酸。  
体力透支太狠的朱一龙成了行动迟缓的老爷爷，上下楼梯都得扶墙而行，白宇又自觉成了移动小墙墙。当然更主要的原因是，他需要哥哥带着才能混进网吧。《全职猎人》还没看完，白宇太急着知道后面的情节。  
也不知道为什么，可能是朱一龙的长相过于沉稳可靠，每次去上网，网管通常扫他一眼就放行了。而他的好几个同学都因为年龄不达标没有身份证而被拒之门外过。  
在白宇看到一个不能称之为结局的结局时，他第一次理解到坑的意义，原来标注着“end”的并不一定是真正的end。怀着对富坚老贼满腔的讨伐之情，夏天悄悄过去，在大街小巷一遍遍重复的《半岛铁盒》的旋律里，小学生白宇成了中学生白宇。  
而这个时候的初三学长朱一龙，已经是一初中的校园名人，在这些初一学弟学妹的议论纷纷中，真的活得像个偶像剧男主。  
此情此景似曾相识，白宇已经不会大惊小怪。听着那些或是有一点夸张，或是相当夸张的描述，也是一件挺有意思的事。  
这一次白宇没有透露自己的家事。他们和初三本来就不在一幢楼，他和朱一龙更是没有丝毫相像之处，只要他不说，就不会有人知道。  
朱一龙倒是难得细心一回，告诉他自己不介意别人知道。  
白宇拒绝的时候想的是，我才不要再替你收情书，烦死了。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
初三和初一的作息很不一样，早自习七点开始，晚自习八点下课。这两年教育局号召“减负”，这已经是减负之后给学生的福利了，听过来人说，原本不到个晚上九点十点，是不会放学生们走的，名副其实的“起得比鸡早睡得比鬼晚”。  
正因如此，即便两兄弟又进了同一所中学，白宇的感觉却和过去两年没太大分别。哥哥每天出门比他早，回来得比他晚，回家也是各自忙着写作业。只有睡前的一会儿工夫，可以聊些有的没的。  
白宇和小学的同桌毛毛还保持着联系，成了笔友，常有书信来往。小姑娘写信就爱拿些花花绿绿还带着香味的信纸，十分扎眼。朱一龙看到过几次，白宇没有跟他分享的意思，他也没问。  
这天晚自习下课回到家，看见白宇又坐在书桌前奋笔疾书。朱一龙用膝盖想都知道他又在给女生写信，他家弟弟写个作文跟难产似的，就只有写起信来洋洋洒洒一大篇不带停的。  
有那么多话可说吗？朱一龙酸不拉几地想着。  
白宇随手抓过一旁的饮料喝了一口，蓝色尖叫不知道几时被换成了红色，难喝到灵魂出窍。白宇吐着舌头直呸呸，瞪了他哥一眼，朱一龙则是一脸“我不知道为什么会这样”。  
白宇把信封封好，啪上邮票，夹进书里，听到他哥问：“你那儿有多的信纸信封吗？”  
白宇不知道他要作甚，就看到朱一龙面前摊着一张粉红色信笺。而他扯了一张白宇给的横条信纸，开始回信。  
白宇对这玩意儿可太眼熟了，当年他没少替暗恋他哥的女孩儿递。这些情书最终的去处总不外乎是各种垃圾桶，别说回信，朱一龙是拆都懒得拆开看一眼，白宇偶尔会为那些精美的信笺感到可惜。  
这会儿他倒觉得碍眼起来，注意力完全无法集中，视线老往书桌那头飘。纠结了半天，终于还是没管住自己的嘴。  
“哥你早恋。”白宇边说边观察，试图从他的表情中窥探一二。  
可朱一龙一点反应都没有，既不承认也不否认，既不显得高兴也不恼羞成怒。白宇甚至怀疑他根本没有听到，不高兴地撇了撇嘴，小声嘟囔着要告诉爸爸。  
“没你早啊。”  
白宇没想到他会这么说，马上还嘴：“我才没有！”  
今天显然朱一龙也不怎么痛快，说起话来夹枪带棒的，“那是谁整天跟人写信写个没完。”  
青春期症状之一，完全受不了来自他人的误解，尤其当对方是自己极为信任之人。白宇又是冤枉又是委屈，冲他喊道：“那是我小学同学！”  
朱一龙冷哼一声，很是不屑。  
这一晚上他俩谁也不搭理谁，白宇就这样气鼓鼓地睡了，连做梦的时候都噘着嘴。  
第二天清晨天都没亮，白宇还在犯困，隐约听到房里有动静，习惯性地哼哼唧唧。  
“哥哥路上小心……”  
朱一龙拉拉链的手顿了顿，回头看了眼床上困得睁不开眼的小朋友，心里像被什么小动物蹭了一下似的，感觉毛酥酥的。他忍不住出手呼噜一把白宇的头毛，在困猫彻底醒来之前成功撤退。  
等到当事人白小朋友觉醒之后，躺在床上好一通怄气。睡前明明都打算好了，再也不要理臭哥哥，只能说习惯的力量实在太强大。  
朱一龙单脚跨在自行车上，把揉成一团的粉红色和那张昨晚从白宇那里借来的信纸一起投入垃圾箱，抛物线精准入篮。那封白宇认为的所谓的“回信”，其实只不过是他看着白宇的侧脸，随手写下的一行歌词——  
也许爱在梦的另一端，无法存活在真实的空间。  
那个时候的朱一龙，或许有点意识到什么，又好像并没有。

今年他们家刚通了网，老爸淘汰下来的笔记本电脑给了他们，从此不用偷跑上网吧。不过初三的朱一龙空余时间大幅减少，电脑大部分时候都是白宇在用。  
之前没联网的时候，从扫雷到自带的画图软件，白宇已经玩无可玩。从老爸那里搞来一堆3.5英寸软盘，却发现除了一些图片之外也基本存不下什么东西。   
只有CS技术见长，是唯一让他感到骄傲的事。之前打魔兽争霸，他总是输给哥哥。不知道怎么回事，朱一龙好像对这种第一人称视角的射击游戏适应不良，才给了白宇后来居上的机会。  
自从通了网，电脑的可玩性呈几何倍数增长，世界对白宇打开了，他小心翼翼地迈出去一只脚，爆炸的信息流就将他淹没。  
不玩聊天室的人永远不会知道，同一时刻会有这么多无聊的人。白宇喜欢和各种各样的人闲聊，猜测着一个个网名背后的特殊意义。  
但他前后至少见过八个不同的轻舞飞扬了，在了解了这些人起名的思路后，白宇从昵称栏删掉了“小白菜”三个字，改成了“樱木花道”，接着就经常遇到“撞名”的事了。  
对于白宇流连聊天室这件事，朱一龙感觉莫名烦躁。白宇和人聊起来忘乎所以，眼睛里完全没有别人了。  
有没有“别人”不重要，说到底还不是因为，他自己也在这“别人”之中。  
白宇全然不知道自己成了某个人生气的原因，还在噼里啪啦打字。可是打好的字半天没有发出去，白宇没捣鼓几下，“连接挂起”的弹窗出现。白宇嘴巴一鼓，中气十足地喊道：“哥——”  
大斌子听着电话那头远远地传来一声吼，就问朱一龙：“谁家小孩儿啊？”  
朱一龙垂下眼睫，似笑非笑地回他：“我家的。”  
白宇气呼呼的脸已经出现在面前，朱一龙对着电话那头说了句“挂了”，连句再见都没说，就把电话撂了。  
大斌对着突如其来的忙音骂了句神经病。  
“能不能别老在我上网的时候打电话啊。”白宇一脸不高兴，这已经不是第一次了。  
他家电话机和网络走的是一条线，一打电话准断网。不知道撞邪还是怎么的，一向不怎么爱讲电话的朱一龙最近开始热衷于煲电话粥，好死不死的还总挑他上网的时候打。  
哼，还说没早恋。白宇越想越憋屈，到后来自己都忘了一开始是为了断网的事情而生气的了。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
李显并没有因为朱一龙升了初三课业紧张而打算放过他。小流氓高中生时不时地在周围转悠，只为提醒他一下这事儿没完。  
朱一龙不怎么拿他放在眼里，这些人的伎俩无非就是恐吓加威胁，反正真要干起架来李显也打不过他。  
龅牙哥是李显的马仔之一，朱一龙一进车库就看见了，没搭理。被无视的龅牙哥贱贱地凑上去，说了一句让人意想不到的话：“初一八班，白宇，是吧？”  
朱一龙正低头开锁，当即变了脸色。龅牙哥顿时得意得飞起，一行龅牙反射出路灯的白光。  
“显哥让我带话，小朋友上下学路上要注意安全哦——”后半句音调拉得老长，因为朱一龙已经踩着自行车飞一样地消失在视线里了。  
15分钟的车程愣是被缩减到5分钟，闯红灯骑人行道拐小路，凡是能想到的交通违规一次性犯了个遍。朱一龙甚至都等不及停好车，车把一歪往墙上一靠，就三步并两步地跑回家里。  
“今天这么早啊……”刚洗好碗的白妈眼看着老大一阵风似的卷进门，风风火火地进了房间。  
叛逆期的男孩真教人摸不着头脑。  
直到确认了白宇正好端端地坐在书桌前写作业，没有缺胳膊也没有少腿，朱一龙才恢复了知觉。  
“外面下雨了？”若不是白宇一脸茫然，朱一龙也不会注意到自己满脑门的汗正往下淌，真如同被雨淋一般。

“不想上晚自习？”班主任眉头都打了结，犀利的目光透过镜片盯住朱一龙，“你今年初三了，要准备中考的。”  
“可我要接送我弟。”  
“你弟多大？”  
“初一。”  
一瞬间夏老师怀疑自己听岔了，“初一？不是一年级？”  
朱一龙再次确认了说法，并且补充说明：“他还是个宝宝。”  
这一次夏老师不再自我怀疑，转而怀疑自己的学生是个智障。  
“不可能。”一锤定音，如果可以的话，她一定会揍这个臭小子一顿。  
朱一龙走出办公室，一开始也没抱大希望，因此也没太失落。其实他早有打算了。

分发试卷的间歇，庄星雨特意看了眼空无一人的座位。这已经是朱一龙这个礼拜第三次早退了，而今天才星期三。  
六点多的路上是很热闹的，到处都是匆匆归家的行人。他们之中有一些人的自行车把上还挂着刚从菜场里买好的菜，晃晃悠悠的，路人只需一眼，就仿佛洞悉了一个家庭的晚餐伙食。  
少年们却无心品味这些，放学后校门外，前呼后拥成群结伴，白宇推着车和人一路闲聊，不出意外看到朱一龙又在大门外等着他。  
同款不同色的两辆捷安特挨在一块儿，似乎在无声地宣告着车主的关系非同一般。  
他们这代人都是独生子女，就算有表兄堂兄，也不至于住在一个屋檐下。白宇的同班同学都对他这位凭空冒出的兄长挺好奇，碰巧朱一龙又是学校的风云人物，白宇只觉得所有目光在一瞬间汇聚到了自己身上，让他浑身不自在。  
在集体中白宇早已习惯当一颗灰突突的小石子，偶尔的一次万众瞩目也会让他无所适从。  
路灯逐一亮起，路边的烤鸭店架好了风扇，开始大范围地散布“生化武器”，两分钟后，整条街的空气中都充斥着烤鸭的香味分子。  
长身体的少年一天吃四顿还是饿，朱一龙的肚子哀嚎起来，白宇的肚子也适时地咕了一声，仿佛对话似的。他俩对看一眼，笑起来。这一瞬间兄弟俩仿佛重新回到了小学时代，每朝每夕一起上学放学的日子。  
这已经是哥哥本周第三次翘晚自习了，白宇有点担心。虽然他已经记不清哥哥上一次挨揍是哪一年的事了，但是当年的“末日狂欢”后遗症却深深地印在了白宇的脑海中，翘课的后果他想都不敢想。  
其实翘课这事之所以至今没有东窗事发，还是多亏了庄星雨。  
“他去球队集训了。”三好学生总是能更轻易地取信于老师，惯性思维总让人误以为班长是不会说谎的，就好像抓早恋抓不到好学生头上一样。  
但其实人哪有不一样的，到了什么年纪，该有的想法谁都有。女班长对于自己喜欢上朱一龙这件事纠结了很长时间，最终还是无奈地接受了这个事实。  
爱情让人的思维变得奇怪，举止反常，面对问题明明有更理智和恰当的做法，往往最后却总是挑选了最盲目的那一个选项。正如朱一龙的逃课，也如同庄星雨的谎言，无人全身而退。

圣诞前一周，女生们聚集在最爱的精品店，货架上陈列的文具看起来总是比自己书桌上的更闪亮。  
天气冷了庄星雨想买一副毛线手套，此时她却盯着货架上挂的同款不同色的另一副，难度不亚于解最后一道大题。最终她买下了那副男款银灰色的手套，当她用自以为平静的语气请老板帮她包起来的时候，打扮时髦的老板娘一脸了然地说道：“小姑娘，我就知道你会买这副。”  
小姑娘的脸一瞬间变成了熟透的番茄。她怀揣着两副手套慌忙离去，并把今天这种反常行为归罪于环境的影响。  
由于庄星雨的包庇，朱一龙每天早退的事居然就这样瞒天过海了。绯闻又不胫而走，都在一个屋檐底下坐，有人为学业焦头烂额，自然也有人吃饱了撑的。  
一初中每年两次校运会是老传统了，今年的气氛却不同以往微妙了起来。  
“我不参加了。”宣子絮直直地盯着庄星雨，傻子都看出她眼神中的敌意了。  
宣子絮是校田径队的，历来承包他们班的女子长跑这一项，今年却就这样当着班长的面拒了。  
庄星雨走回座位时隐约听见背后传来阴阳怪气的一句：“有本事自己跑去呀……”她咬咬牙，在参赛表里填上了自己的名字。

把运动会安排在24号，算是学校难得比较有人性的一次。  
白宇就报了个短跑，长跑他是没戏的，每回体育课跑完一千米他嗓子都得血腥半天，难受得很，更别提男子三千了。这种时候该认怂就认怂。  
跑完之后他无所事事，阳光普照暖融融的，晒得他想睡。  
“快看看看！你哥又上场啦！”  
不知道怎么回事，这些人对他哥比他还要来劲。前排的栏杆拥满了人，大部分是女生，白宇不好意思去和女同学挤，于是反其道而行之，干脆跑上看台的高处。  
初三组男子三千米的发令枪响，前半程朱一龙始终保持在第三位，距离第二位不近也不远。大斌从内场递水过去，朱一龙喝了两口，把水扔还给他。  
整个操场上嘈杂得不得了，白宇看到因风紧紧贴在他胸前的T恤，默默地在心里喊着加油。  
当第六次转到白宇这一边的时候，朱一龙抬头往看台上扫过来，前排的女生们爆发出一阵尖叫，激动得仿佛要昏倒。没人注意到，后面有个穿着校服的小男生已经把两只手挥成了雨刮器。  
赛程还剩下最后的两圈，除了前三位之外，后面几位的状态都已经属于陪跑阶段，跑完全程就是胜利了。和其他跑到赛末点的选手全凭意志力在强撑不太一样，朱一龙跑步始终没什么表情，你光是看他的脸，根本猜不出他到没到极限。就是这样不动声色地，他在一圈半时超过了第二位。  
那位同学咬了咬牙，打算再超回去，却惊恐地发觉那个几乎全程都吊在自己身后的对手，居然甩他越来越远了。然后他看着那个背影再度超越了始终独占鳌头的那位，并且他还在加速，不断地加速，好像仅仅成为第一还远远不够，好像他的前面，还有好多人等着他一个又一个地超越。  
朱一龙就像一只骆驼，坚忍可靠，为了心中的绿洲，他可以不停地、不停地奔跑下去。  
嗓子猛地卡住的白宇这才发觉，自己不知道什么时候哭了满脸。他咽下一口鼻腔里的混合物，声嘶力竭地吼出一声：“哥哥牛逼——”作为朱一龙撞线的最佳背景音。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
不想让人看出自己哭过的白宇手忙脚乱地抬起袖管蹭了蹭脸，那边女子一千二已经开始比了。等白宇平复好情绪，走回班级那边，耳朵里零星飘进三两句闲言碎语，是小女生们最喜欢的话题，如果主角不是他哥的话，白宇可能会就这样漏过去了。  
仿佛刻意配合着她们的解说一般，赛道上只跑剩下了最后一个女生，显然已经前三无望，可她还在继续奔跑。其实光从她拖沓的脚步来看，已经不能称之为“跑”了，就连她的马尾辫都甩得那么有气无力。  
体育本就是庄星雨的弱项，跑步更是弱中之弱，平时跑个八百都苦不堪言，当时头脑一热报了一千二纯属斗气之举。此刻生理上的痛苦却是直白而强烈的，一个又一个对手超过了她，当一班那个女生超过她整整一圈的时候，庄星雨彻底放弃了思考，开始怀疑自己究竟为什么会在这里。  
“跟上我。”有一个声音，就在她马上要放弃的时候突然出现，庄星雨浑身抖了一下，竟然撑住了。有个人影，就在两步之外，让她觉得再多撑两步，就能赶上了。  
两步，再两步，就这个半死不活的样子，她竟然又坚持下来一圈。  
对手已经接连冲线，剩下最后一位选手，她还没放弃。最后一圈，全场目送着庄星雨慢吞吞地爬完，朱一龙陪她爬了足足有三分钟。到最后他们班的学生都加入进来，田径场上的学生越聚越多，都在为她加油。  
终于冲线的庄星雨膝盖一软，跪了下去，幸好朱一龙撑起手臂扶住了她。她撑着男孩儿的手臂，纵然大口大口地喘着气，并不妨碍她朝对方露出骄傲的笑容。  
如果说刚刚朱一龙带跑，只是出于还庄星雨先前的“包庇之恩”，那么这会儿他真的开始有点欣赏这位女生了。  
“他们两个在一起了？”同班同学的话，仿佛一下子点醒了白宇。他联想到那封信，那些害他断网的电话，心中有些微妙的不爽起来。  
风暴中心的朱一龙对这些隐秘心事浑然不觉，怀揣着一个女生未说出口的暗恋，跟一个满腹牢骚的弟弟走在归家路上，还争论着妖狐藏马的实力究竟能排行第几，少年不知愁滋味。  
粗枝大叶如朱一龙，直到圣诞节过去整整一周，才从书包侧袋里翻出来一副用皱纹纸包装好的毛线手套，袋口系着蓝色丝带，浑身上下都写满了“我是圣诞礼物”。朱一龙只拆开看了一眼，就随手搁在了书桌角落。  
不得不说，在某些方面，白宇比他哥要敏锐得多。他很容易就辨认出那副手套和他哥班上某位女生手上戴的分属同一款的不同颜色，而他之所以会记得这么清楚，也不过是因为那天校运会上朱一龙的反常行为，以及从那之后校园内流传开来的一段佳话。朱一龙对这些事情反应迟钝，不代表所有人都像他一样。  
对于白宇的情绪，他倒是有着一种超乎寻常的觉知。他知道白宇一整天都没有搭理自己，一路上还把车蹬得飞快，两只车轱辘快要飞出去似的。深冬的西北风刮着白宇的脸和手生疼，身上却热得冒汗，不知道是因为愤怒，或者单纯是骑车的缘故。  
朱一龙有点诧异，被他别了几次车之后脾气也上来了。这也怨不得他，因为软包子似的白宇实在很少有这样和他较劲的时候。  
幼稚的公路赛最后以白宇失控摔跤而告终。如同一场陡然惊醒的梦，他趴在水泥路上，隔了很久才开始觉得全身关节疼。  
朱一龙被他吓到，第一时间把车一扔，跑到倒地的白宇跟前时又突然别扭起来，站了一会儿，才凶巴巴地质问道：“犯什么病呢你？”  
憋了一整天的那口气，到这会儿只好不情不愿地消散了，白宇像累极了似的，忍着疼默默地跨上车。朱一龙在原地朝他干瞪眼，完全不明白今天这闹的是哪一出。看那家伙慢吞吞踩着脚蹬的样子，又是气，又是心疼。  
那一股恨不得毁天灭地的劲儿泄了之后，白宇只觉得生无可恋，干什么都没意思。他不知道这就是俗称的“中二病”，也不知道他哥病得比他还要更重一些。当中度病患遇上重度病患，结果不啻于一场灾难。

下课铃响，依照惯例老师又拖拖拉拉一刻钟，六点二十分，白宇走出教室。今天他拖拖拉拉，开锁推车加在一起比平常多花了五分钟，才把自行车推出校门。  
路灯光惨白如霜，把单车少年的影子拉长，压扁，再拉长，如此循环往复。  
白宇知道他今天不会和自己一起走了。  
这并没有什么，白宇对自己说。  
朱一龙又开始上晚自习了，好像之前只是短暂地离开了一下子。  
起先他还有几次提心吊胆，唯恐白宇放学路上给人堵。结果一连两周都相安无事，慢慢地也就放松了警惕。  
朱一龙压着下课铃交了物理卷子，满桌书本往包里一卷，肩膀突然给人从后面一拍。大斌子一脸贼笑对他道恭喜恭喜，朱一龙一头雾水，大斌拿手肘杵杵他，朝他手上的手套努努嘴，吐槽他这保密工作做得还挺好。  
直到看见庄星雨手上的同款手套，朱一龙才醒过味儿来。和怕冷星人白宇截然相反，天生体热的朱一龙冬天从来不怎么需要戴手套。今天也不知道怎么回事，就因为早上临出门时多听了一耳朵天气预告，听见中到大雪，他脑子一抽，顺手从桌上抄起一副手套，全然忘了追究它的来历。  
庄星雨显然也看到了。她故作镇定地将头发朝耳朵后面挽了又挽，一种心照不宣的快乐淹没了她，仿佛大家暗戳戳地分享着同一份喜悦，走路的脚步都透露出轻快来。  
让你手贱，这回抓瞎了吧？内心把自己狂骂一顿的朱一龙，在大斌子震惊的目光中，直接脱下手套，往他手里一塞。  
推着车出来的庄星雨正撞见推着车出来的朱一龙，她一下子就注意到对方握着车把的双手并没有戴着手套。笑意逐渐从女孩的脸上隐去了，像落在手上的雪花一样，就这样消无声息地不见了。  
白天时下了点雪，但不成气候，路面倒是十分潮湿。朱一龙骑得比平时要慢一些，留着神不让轮子滚在马路边缘容易打滑的部分。这样磨磨唧唧，八点半前也到家了。  
到家时朱一龙看到小房间灯暗着，就感觉不妙。  
“妈！小宇呢？”  
白妈妈愣了愣，说没回来啊。刚进家门没一分钟的他家老大又像风一样地刮出门了，连给她回味的时间都没有，恍惚说道：“老朱，龙龙他……喊我妈妈了？”  
根本不知道自己语出惊人的朱一龙扔下或惊或喜的父母，沿路又骑回了学校。这一趟他只用了十分钟，什么红绿灯，什么雪天路滑，他的脑子里只剩下一个念头罢了。  
白宇，白宇，白宇。  
结果却令人恐惧，夜晚的教学楼黑压压的，只有校门口的复印店还没打烊，店主用狐疑的眼光将这位不速之客上下打量。  
他甚至连学校附近的小胡同都钻了个遍，都没有发现白宇的影踪。  
雪花又不合时宜地飘落下来，落在朱一龙的头发上，反着湿漉漉的亮光，大概不多时就要结成冰碴子，他也没多的心思管。

过去的十多年，白宇为很多事情都担惊受怕过。比如跟着妈千里迢迢来到陌生的大城市，比如同学的嘲笑和疏远，比如哥哥讨厌他。  
但直到这一刻他才发现，其实真正的恶，离自己还是很遥远。  
起先他以为这只是一起普通的“超霸”事件，对方四个高中生，人高马大，正面突围的可能性不大。他把钱包朝反方向扔出去，但从对方无动于衷的表现来看，白宇知道今天恐怕难以善了。  
虽说男孩的成长历程中总是不可避免伴随着伤痛，但白宇却确实没有太多皮肉受苦的经历，他们家的家法最终都落实到他哥的身上去了。当然这会儿他没那个闲暇来感慨命运之幸或不幸，没吃过猪肉也看过猪跑，那么多港片不是白看。对着四张围拢过来不怀好意的脸，白宇突然生出一种孤胆英雄悲壮感来，连简陋的巷道都瞬间充满了萧杀的漫画感，仿佛他就是那个为他的运动男孩断后的铁男。*  
打群架以少打多，关键是要揪住一个人往死里揍，最忌东一拳西一脚，没有重点，不痛不痒。朱一龙可从来没教过白宇这个，也不知道他是从哪里自学成才，总之朱一龙到的时候，正看见白宇弓腰闷头，把四个人中最瘦的那个推着往墙上撞。另外三人的拳脚他也不去躲避，一门心思搞死眼前这一个。  
作为一名刚被收编的马仔，阿振只当今天的任务就是吓唬一个初一小孩儿。虽然确实挺没品，总不至于会有生命危险。但是刚被弟弟揍完又挨哥哥揍的他，却深刻地开始怀疑这一点。当他眼冒金星第二次被人薅着衣领从地上提起来，一记老拳直捣上腹，一阵强烈的反胃，晚饭吃的那点好鱼好虾一股脑全撒给了大地。  
另外三人看到这阵仗，刚才的嚣张气焰哑火了，都没等朱一龙杀人的眼刀扫到他们身上，也不管同伴了，转身就跑。有个傻逼逃跑的时候还不忘记捡白宇刚扔出去的钱包，被朱一龙飞身一脚踹在屁股后头，痛叫着连滚带爬跑了。  
其实朱一龙一出手就发觉那几个软蛋一看就是没真正打过架的，水平也就刚够唬唬白宇这种小孩儿。  
白宇蹭了蹭冻住的鼻涕，才发觉整只手都在不听使唤地颤抖，指关节又热又麻。朱一龙将他的手展平，原来白宇刚才把拳头攥得太紧，指甲已经掐入掌心，刺破了皮肤，留下了四道半圆的紫红淤伤。  
“以后记得这样握拳。”朱一龙演示给他，原来要用四指将拇指包裹住，白宇恍然大悟。  
不过他很快又松开拳头，像是突然改了主意，又像是有了更好的主意。  
“不行，你还是不要学。”  
受了点伤的白宇拒绝了上车被他哥推着走的提议。朱一龙看看他，没来由想起小学二年级那回，受了欺负的小不点白宇趴在他背上哭了一路，眼泪鼻涕蹭了他一脖子。  
但是这一次受了欺负白宇没有哭了。朱一龙突然发觉，他的哭包弟弟，其实已经很久没哭过了。

*“再见了，运动男孩。”出自《灌篮高手》动画。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
“哎，听说了么？显太子让一个初三的给揍了，搞出两个那么大的乌眼青，在医院躺了一礼拜，跟孙子似的。”  
“操？哪位哥干的？牛逼了嘿！”  
第一中学高中部近日来最热门的话题，无疑就是李显让人暴揍了一顿的事。学生最是热情也最是冷漠，无论是曾经受过他欺负却敢怒不敢言的，还是曾经受过他的小恩小惠的，这时候一个个伸长了脖子等着看好戏。  
“哥哥，手怎么了？”白宇盯着朱一龙指关节处的淤紫问道。  
朱一龙没打算告诉白宇，随便找了个借口搪塞过去。  
哼，骗人。白宇扁扁嘴，下笔用力过猛，戳得字迹印透纸张。这不公平，自己有什么都告诉哥哥，而哥哥什么都不告诉他。在他看来，谈恋爱或者打架，所有这些事情都在催着哥哥加速变成一个大人，好离他的世界越来越远。  
朱一龙则不想给白宇知道，他已经被学校方面找去谈过话了。就在李显住院的那段时间，他那个体重超标的妈三天两头跑校长室，不断地给校方施压。  
“我儿子破了相，你们准备怎么赔偿？信不信我现在马上找电视台曝光你们！”杨女士过于宽胖的身体雄踞于十厘米的细高跟之上，看上去十分不协调。鞋跟笃笃敲在校长办公室的地板上，她走到一边沉默不语的朱一龙跟前，拿纹着深青色眼线的眼睛将他上下扫视，鼻子里哼了一声，“也不知道这种小流氓究竟是怎么混进市重点的，才初三的人社会气息就这么重，好的不学，偏偏去学什么古惑仔。也难怪，工薪家庭嘛，就是这个样子的啦，生出来又不好好教育……”  
“你再说？”从进办公室开始就没吭过一声的人突然站了起来，比她还要高半头，气势上瞬间压倒，吓得她后半句话都卡在喉咙里，不敢出声了。都说儿子像妈，朱一龙牢牢盯着眼前跟李显一个模子里刻出来的三白眼，恨不得给她也盖两个一模一样的戳。  
“噢哟！吓死我了！何校长，你看到了吧？这种学生还留着干什么，赶紧开除啊！”  
一阵吵吵之后，净会添乱的朱一龙被何校长赶了出去。他站在行政楼空无一人的走廊，望向楼下。正值下课时间，对面教学楼的阳台、楼梯，都有学生。他们说说笑笑，声音一点儿也传不上来。  
其实他也没多心虚，人是他揍的，伤在哪里用了几成力他心里有数，顶多脸上难看些，哪至于住院那么夸张，那家人使诈罢了。  
不过朱一龙毕竟还是太年少，成年人的世界自有它一套运行规则，他还不能够完全理解。这种规则，有的时候就能让乌眼青摇身一变成了轻伤二级，医药费也从最开始的几百块一跃到了万元级别。  
这种结果，他又怎么会服气？  
“你们看看，他这是什么态度！要我说，这种小流氓就应该关他进去蹲班房！”鲜红的长指甲几乎戳到脸上，在局面彻底变得无法挽回之前，朱一龙再一次被赶出校长室。  
还是鬼影都没一个的行政楼，只是这一次他没了上回的从容。学校这座象牙塔，里面的人觉得院墙太高。事实上你不走出去，永远也不会知道，外面的墙只会更高，把人分隔成一个个壁垒分明的阶级。书上告诉你条条大路通罗马，可实际上大多数人的路被一堵一堵难以企及的高墙挤压成窄窄的一线，以至于很多人走着走着，就不记得罗马了。  
这是朱一龙头一回撞上名为现实的高墙，头破血流。他不明白，不服气，不甘心。直到看见一个熟悉的身影出现在走廊尽头，梗着的脖子才渐渐低垂了下去。  
白宇妈妈，他的继母，走到了跟前。朱一龙忽然间失去了对视的勇气，只能把视线对准地面。  
然后他听见了一声轻微的叹息。尽管表面看上去还是满不在乎，但只有朱一龙自己知道，他真的开始慌了。  
那天大人们一直从下午谈到天色擦黑，朱一龙就在门外靠了四个小时，已经想到自己去坐牢，白宇被人欺负出鼻涕泡的样子了。朱一龙这时才如梦初醒，如果他今天就要被带走，那么他应该赶紧跑回家去，再见白宇最后一面的。刚要动身，身后的门却在这时候打开了，仿佛设计好的一般。灭顶的绝望感一瞬间吞没了他，他以为一切都完蛋了。  
何校长宣布了协商后的最终处理方案，由朱一龙赔偿李显医药费五千元，学校对朱一龙留校察看一学期，当年的荣誉全部失去评选资格，同时禁赛，篮球队中止其一切训练。  
以为自己免去牢狱之灾的朱一龙，却像个真正的刑满释放人员那样，重返人间。明明是一月份的天，却给冷汗搞得背心都湿透。


	18. Chapter 18

18  
自打那件事以后，朱一龙似乎沉下来了。  
促使一个人改变的契机有很多，对于朱一龙来说，可能就是那天到家后，父亲朝他投来的那个失望的眼神吧。小时候犯了错，总少不了一顿板子，他第一次体会到，原来一个眼神能比一顿毒打更让人难受。  
于是朱一龙开启了他前所未有安分守己的一段时光。由于除了学习他也确实没别的事可干了，这样一来倒是把常年半死不活的成绩搞上去了一些，也算是他对这个家的一份补偿了。  
在学生之间，朱一龙的地位倒是不降反升。如果说原来的他只能算是小有名气的话，那么现在他的名字在他们学校的知名度，可谓和F4不分伯仲。在这个无论男生还是女生，思想都深受日本漫画和香港武侠剧冲击的时代，这种仿佛是小说里才有的快意恩仇，无疑正是这一颗颗年轻的心灵极度渴望和推崇的。  
对朱一龙来说，好处是那些高中生再也不来了，生活一下子清静简单了不少。  
坏处则是，拜那对母子所赐，他现在遇到三白眼就会条件反射警觉起来。比如此时拦他去路的这个，脑袋顶上扎着歪辫子的女生。朱一龙对记人脸一向没什么心得，只能肯定她不是自己同学。  
自从听说李显被揍之后，林霞那颗蠢动的心就按不住了。她也不知道自己爱朱一龙什么，好像一开始也没多喜欢，但是因为对方爱理不理的态度，她就一步步陷得更深了。  
从小到大，但凡林霞想要的，一觉睡醒第二天就会出现在床头柜上。可是这次一点也不一样，她都闭眼睁眼多少次了，老天都没能让她如愿收获一个男朋友。  
今天她决心放下尊严，问问朱一龙到底要不要当她的男朋友。  
“可我不认识你啊？”朱一龙一脸困惑，根本不像假装。  
心高气傲的林霞完全接受不了这种说法：“不可能！那你为什么要找李显约架！？”  
朱一龙用一种看白痴的眼光看着那女生，他不敢相信对方用了“约架”这个词，因为在他看来那充其量只是单方面的殴打而已。  
但是那女生一副“你今天不给个说法就别想走”的样子，朱一龙最怕这种场合，又不想与她多费口舌，只抛下一句话就赶紧颠儿了——  
“为了小宇啊。”  
谁知道他俩脑电波根本不在一个调频上，林霞自动将“小宇”转译为“小雨”。朱一龙和庄星雨的绯闻她早就有所耳闻，这下等于是正主盖章认证。难得有让她放下身段去追的男生，居然当面让她难堪，林霞就此记恨上了庄星雨。  
不出两天时间，花边新闻不胫而走，朱一龙和庄星雨成了学校里公认的一对儿，甚至有传言说他俩已经“做了”。每个吃瓜的学生嘴上表示不屑，脸上倒是都透露出兴奋的红光。  
同学看庄星雨的眼神都变得不一样了，透露出轻蔑和玩味来。  
“一本正经的样子都是装出来的，没想到私底下这么……啧……”宣子絮皱着眉头，仿佛很是嫌恶。  
“open！哈哈哈！”女生们把脑袋凑到一起大笑起来。直到看见朱一龙走进教室，才些微收敛，彼此交换着心照不宣的窃笑。  
老师推了推眼镜，似乎在想着如何措辞才不会过于直白，庄星雨垂着眼睛盯着办公桌。其实作为老师也很难开口，无非就是旁敲侧击敲打一下，最后提醒她距离中考还有半年不到了。  
“好的，老师。”庄星雨从头到尾只说了这一句话。班主任也不好再说什么，叹了口气，便放她走了。  
白宇不知道自己应该更震惊于他哥已经“做”过的事，还是他哥受伤竟然是因为争风吃醋和人打架，还因此受了处分。  
学校的生理卫生课永远不会正儿八经地去上，白宇自学成才，靠的还是在图书馆偶然间看到的小说《挪威的森林》。虽说整个情节看得云里雾里，男主角爱的是谁他也根本搞不明白，但是那一段又一段对情欲的直白描写，仿佛一道灵光直击白宇的天灵盖，瞬间鸿蒙初开，打通任督二脉。  
现在白宇想到哥哥可能已经和那女生做了书里所描写的那些事，就浑身不得劲，哪儿哪儿都不舒服起来。  
难得的闲暇时间，朱一龙喊他杀一盘cs。白宇如同风干咸鱼似的趴在床上，盯着墙壁上不知几时被搞出的印子，愣愣地出神，“不打，没意思。”  
朱一龙换了个游戏，依旧遭到白宇的拒绝。  
“打游戏没意思。”  
白宇直挺挺趴着，丝毫没有动弹的意愿。  
过了一会儿，朱一龙又来喊他吃饭。  
“吃饭没意思。”  
白宇仿佛吃了秤砣铁了心，看破红尘了。朱一龙纳了闷，从背后看了会儿白宇毛绒绒的脑瓜，只看出它圆圆的一颗，却看不透其中的复杂情绪，“那怎么才有意思？”  
“不知道！活着没意思！”  
这下把天都聊死了，朱一龙只好闭嘴歇菜，不再去触他霉头。  
白宇其实不止在发呆，他是在思考一些问题。包括且不限于：怎样停住时间。或者像某部外国片里一样，永远重复一生中某个快乐时刻就好。  
如果有这种机会，白宇希望他的土拨鼠之日可以是，每个有哥哥的日日夜夜。


	19. Chapter 19

19  
这段时间朱一龙的成绩宛如春回大地，竟让爹妈生出了一丝希望。本来都想着毕业之后送去上个什么技校体校算了，现在居然开始认真考虑是不是能考个什么高中了。  
寒假伊始，朱一龙就去报了个考前冲刺班，要住宿半个月那种。本来以为会遭到家长的反对，他甚至都想好了说辞应对，没想到他那一贯严格的老爸这回居然丝毫意见都没有，只在听完儿子的意愿后“嗯”了一声表示同意。  
反应最大的却是另外一位家庭成员。  
朱一龙正做着题，一双旱冰鞋突然被扔到他眼前，他顺着动静抬头，只见白宇背着身理书包。  
“不是你要学溜冰吗？”朱一龙将鞋子又推向他那一面。  
这鞋期末考之前白宇就问他借了，今天刚考完试，还一次都没用上，这就还回来了。  
白宇似乎完全没听见，他好像有理不完的书似的，专心得过头了，恨不得整个脑袋都钻进书包里去。朱一龙看他那样，像被老师讨作业又交不出来的小孩儿，可恶又可怜。  
朱一龙这阵子在他这儿碰的钉子有点多，也不想自找没趣，见白宇不搭理，他也懒得追问，继续想题目去了。  
过了一会儿，鞋子又扔过来了。朱一龙眉头皱了皱，喊了声“白宇”。白宇分得清楚，这种语气和表情，说明他真的生气了。  
明明激怒朱一龙的人是他，等到对方真生气的时候，气势上先怂下来的也是他。  
“我……我不想学了！”白宇给出了无力的辩解。  
朱一龙瞪了他两眼，白宇想起也就是半年前，这人还手把手教他骑车。今时不同往日，现在的他就只配拥有一双旧旱冰鞋，哥哥却要和他的“女人”“同居”去了，连年都不要在家里过了。  
一股子委屈劲儿涌上心头，差点要哭出来。可他怎么能因为这种事当着哥哥的面哭？于是白宇化悲为愤，顿时感觉容易得多了：“谁要穿你穿过的！”  
朱一龙被他怼得一愣。小时候他俩天天睡一个床，背心裤衩子换着穿，他从来没想过白宇也会有嫌他的一天。  
话一出口白宇就后悔了，他不知道为什么人可以如此分裂，心里想的和嘴巴说的全然不是一回事。  
白宇嘴巴张了张，一句“对不起”卡在嗓子口，自从上了初中以来日益膨胀的自尊心阻止他立刻道歉，气氛一时间降到了冰点。  
朱一龙不再看他，直到关灯上床为止，谁也不说话。白宇明明失了眠，却连身都不敢翻一个，纠结的心情生怕被哥哥察觉出一星半点。  
煎熬半宿，白宇在凌晨时分睡过去，天亮时睡得正死，因此错过了一个道歉的机会，再等，就得等到半个月之后了。  
某天白宇在吃饭的时候突然意识到，这是前所未有的——自从七岁那年妈妈牵着他的手走进这栋房子以来，哥哥第一次离开他这么远，这么久。  
其实白宇早有感觉，溜冰也好，打篮球也好，哥哥一直走得太快了。于是他跟在后头追呀，哥哥痴迷篮球，他便跟着学；因为羡慕哥哥和同学一起溜冰，他问他借来旱冰鞋。  
白宇好想对他说，哥你等等我吧，哪怕一小会儿也成。  
这时候白宇隐约有些咂摸出味儿来了，哥哥总会越走越远的，就像他们再也没办法回到挤一张床的小时候。  
想到这一节的白宇心里怪不舒服的，仿佛有什么重要的东西，被硬生生地剥离出去似的。

其实朱一龙基本上每天都有电话回来，白宇一开始不愿接，妈妈接电话的时候他又忍不住总在周围打转。  
“小宇过来，来和哥哥说两句。”  
白宇嘴上不情愿地“哦”着，却很快接过了电话。本该有的那点未竟的尴尬，也随着听筒那头听上去和平时不太一样的少年声线的一声“小宇”，消弭于无形了。“不要再理臭哥哥计划”又一次以失败告终。  
第一次通过电话这一载体交流，和面对面交流截然不同的感觉，多了一层陌生的新鲜感，朱一龙一反常态地话多起来。  
他讲自己怎么凌晨四点钟起床，边跑操边大声背单词。讲这里的学生都怎么发了疯似的学习，熄了灯之后到厕所里借光读书，到路灯下面借路灯光读书。  
白宇听得一愣一愣，那些生活和那些人感觉离他都很遥远，甚至无法通过想象推晓其万一。  
又听他哥说洗衣粉倒多了，发出整整一水池的肥皂泡，内裤怎么也冲不干净，只能挂着空挡直接套个外裤去上课，冻得他蛋疼。  
这些琐事一聊开就是半个多小时，起先白宇心中总有疑虑，明明很想问问他有没有和女生在一起，却不知道怎么开这个口，因为无论怎么说，都会觉得很奇怪。  
对白宇来说今年的春节就像是一颗囫囵吞下的汤圆，还没怎么尝出味儿来，稀里糊涂就过去了。年三十没有人陪他放炮，团年饭桌上也没人跟他抢饺子里的硬币，感觉很不习惯。  
不习惯的并不止白宇一人。最初的冲动逐渐退去，每天20个小时学到快吐的朱一龙，抵触情绪在除夕这一天到达了顶峰。  
顶着困倦的黑眼圈从硬板床上醒来，环顾冰窖似的破砖房，身下的床垫散发出陈腐的霉臭味，置身其中的人会逐渐怀疑自己究竟为什么而来。加诸于肉体和精神的双重折磨，每一天都有人不堪重负情绪崩溃，哭着要回家。  
年三十那天朱一龙跑去电话亭，打光了ic卡里的钱。放弃的念头在脑子里转来转去，好几次差点对着白宇脱口而出。什么狗屁冲刺班，他本来就不是读书的料，寒窗苦读根本不适合他。  
他无比想念垃圾食品，想念温暖的房间，想念电脑游戏，想念篮球场。他想带白宇去溜冰，看他牢牢巴住栏杆维持平衡的囧样。而自己会故意将他带到空旷的场地中央，看小朋友惊慌失措地紧紧靠住他。  
直到白宇在电话那头说出一句施了魔咒的话。  
“哥，你一定行！”  
朱一龙突然就不能放弃了，因为白宇说了，那就一定行。  
挂上电话，拿手掌搓了搓脸，续命成功的朱一龙踩着煤渣操场回到四处漏风的自习教室，和茫茫题海厮杀起来。

寒假拢共不过20天，年初五接过了财神，学生们的舒坦日子就没剩几天了。  
白宇听着电视补寒假作业，三支笔同时操作，一看就是熟练工。  
自从进入2003年，有一个词开始频繁地出现在公众的视野当中，一开始人们认为它只是传播更广的一种流感，直到接二连三出现死亡病例，才逐渐引起大范围的恐慌，如同石子投湖，石头沉底，涟漪一圈圈扩散出去。  
“剧本台记者报，全市医院已收治确诊病例654人，其中死亡人数42人。”  
“截止到今天凌晨，全市范围内各大超商，食用醋均已售罄，市民开始转而哄抢食盐与白萝卜。本台在此向民众呼吁，切勿偏听偏信民间偏方，合理饮食，远离人流密集的公共场所……”  
白宇被突然插播进来的新闻画面吸引了注意力，人们宛如争抢魔戒一样，伸长了手臂去够货架上仅剩的几瓶醋。  
“中华民族正在经历着一场前所未见的浩劫，让我们众志成城，抗击非典。”  
电话不早不晚在这时候响了，白宇被突如其来的铃声吓得心脏狂跳，心中惴惴，像是有感应似的。  
电话是妈妈打回来的，告诉白宇，她单位里出了一例确诊病例，目前所有和病患接触过的人都被强制隔离了。  
她也被隔离了。  
白宇眼眶一下子就热了。听出儿子的哭腔，白妈妈的心都揪了起来。自己的儿子自己知道，白宇一直是个心软的小男孩，被全家人保护得太好了，不怎么经事儿。如今他爸在外地出差，他哥远在乡下，自己又被隔离，白宇一个人在家，她是真的放不下心。  
白宇很快就从语气中感觉出妈妈正在为他担心，他意识到这种时候自己不能再加重她的负担了。  
那么如果是哥哥的话，会怎么做呢？白宇尽可能地模仿着朱一龙的语气，反过来安慰着她。  
白妈妈越听越不舍得，反复叨念着：“宝宝，你一个人在家，怎么办呢？”  
白宇嘴巴一扁，不敢哭出声音给她听到。  
爸爸也打了长途回来，告诉他目前机场全面停航，自己短时间内回不来了。  
挂了电话，白宇呆呆地坐着想了很久，也没想出来这时候能做些什么。他们家的四个人，竟然因为某种不可抗力，就这样各自流落在外，唯一的联系就只剩下家里这串电话号码了。  
而他能做的，只是守着这台电话，期盼它再次响起的时候，能够带来一些好消息。


	20. Chapter 20

20  
古时候随便一场瘟疫就可能夺去一个村庄人的性命，对于生在阳光下长在春风里的朱一龙来说，这种事只在电视里看到过，万万想不到自己也会成为一段重大历史的见证者。  
他背着个大包，跟民工进城似的，坐上了回家的大巴。在当了半个月的山顶洞人之后，正打算好好吸上一口世俗的空气，却意外地发觉马路上异常的冷清，绝大多数沿街商铺都大门紧闭。大城市不比乡镇，一歇业就歇到出正月，没有商家会和钱过不去。参照往年惯例，过了初五各种商店就该恢复营业了，而今天都十二了。  
朱一龙心下纳闷，不过完全没往非典那方向联想，毕竟在他“下乡”之前，疫情还没发展到不可控的程度，新闻媒体也没有大肆报道这件事，因此他不知道也属正常。  
心中的疑虑在靠近小区的时候到达了顶点，朱一龙在小区大门附近看到了警察和警车，他没有多看，继续往里走，竟被阻拦下来。  
拦他的人戴着口罩，看他学生模样，态度才勉强好点：“小区隔离了，外人不让进。”  
朱一龙一脸莫名：“可我住这儿。”  
那人逐渐失去耐性：“那也不行！领导规定了，里面的不让出，外面的不让进。”  
朱一龙眼见跟他说不通，此时眼前一晃而过一张熟脸，虽然同样戴着口罩，但他还是认出那是居委会的刘大妈，赶紧喊住她。  
“孩子，你还不知道哇？小区里有人查出非典啦，听说人在医院已经不行了，可怜喏……”大妈边说边摇头叹气，“哎？可不就是你们6号楼的！”  
突如其来的巨大信息量，非典会死人，爸妈和白宇都被强制隔离了，他有家回不了。单拎一条出来看都是重磅炸弹，一股脑来的时候，也就这样了，到了能承受的极限，人就懵了。  
只不过大妈紧接着一句话又让朱一龙强制清醒了，甚至还打了个激灵。  
“你先看看有没有别的亲戚家，暂时住两天，过两天你爸应该就回家了。”  
“您说我爸不在家？那我妈和我弟……？”  
“啊？你这孩子，自家事一点不知道呢？你妈妈单位被隔离，都一个多星期没回来啦，你爸倒是没事，去外地出差了还没回呢。你弟弟一个人在家挺好的，我刚给他送过饭呢……嘿！这孩子，去哪儿啊？你可不能违反规定啊！”  
当听说白宇一个人在家时，朱一龙就调头跑走了。有一个民警注意到他，刚打算往这边来，小区里面忽然一阵嘈杂，依稀听见谁喊了一声“有人跳树逃走啦”。那警察一时顾不上这边，立即调转方向奔着那头去了。  
跳树的是楼上的居民，家住三楼，大概是受不了这一天天等死似的戒严，才想了这么个昏招“越狱”。没跑出多少就被两个警察按住了，又哭又叫，场面一片混乱。  
前门混乱之际，朱一龙绕了一圈来到侧面，围墙顶上插满了碎玻璃。他从包里翻出两件厚外套包住手，原地跳了几下，把玻璃搞掉一些。长片的那种很容易掰断，虽然清理得不太干净，至少有了可以下手之处。他两只手包得跟粽子似的，扒在墙头的玻璃渣上，竟真凭着臂力把自己撑起来，翻过了围墙。  
得亏冬天穿得厚，否则还真不好办。翻的过程中，尖玻璃隔着裤子刮了他的腿。所以这就是不听妈的话，不穿秋裤的下场。  
进到围墙之内，朱一龙熟门熟路地沿着当年半夜从网吧刷夜之后溜回家的路线爬起了墙。只不过这一次白宇并不提前知道他的到来，窗户紧闭着。  
朱一龙悬挂在墙上，抻着脖子隔着玻璃窗朝里望，一时也辨不清楚白宇的位置。他调整一下重心，勉强腾出一只手扣了扣窗户。  
白宇正躺在哥哥的下铺，由于是背朝外，因而并没有看到窗外的情况。窗子发出响声的时候他还以为是自己幻听，这几天他几乎很少睡觉，一直守着电话，可是除了爸妈每天的例行报平安电话之外，哥哥一次都没有打回来。  
敲第二遍的时候，白宇从床上弹了起来，紧接着扑到窗边。  
白宇看着朱一龙一条腿跨过窗框翻进房间，他就只会呆呆地看着，像个失去反应能力的傻狍子似的。看到他这个样，朱一龙立马心头一酸，将人一把抱住。  
殊不知他自己的样子，翻高爬低搞得灰头土脸，加上在冲刺补习班半个月就洗了一次澡，看上去别提有多惨了，和难民没两样。  
白宇不知道自己这个星期是怎么活下来的。刚开始的时候邻居奶奶受了妈妈的嘱托，让他每顿饭都上对门吃。后来五楼的伯伯突然间就发病了，白宇至今都记得他被担架抬走的场景。接下来他们小区就被隔离了，每家每户都门窗紧闭，唯恐致命的病毒经由空气传播到自己家中。  
其实白宇一点也记不清具体过了多少天，盒饭送来他就吃，实在困了他就躺在哥哥的床上睡，除此之外，所有醒着的时间，他几乎都守在电话机跟前，因为这是他唯一能做的事了。  
此时抱着浑身臭烘烘脏兮兮的哥哥，白宇跟小时候一样哇啦一声哭出来。压抑了这许多天的情绪，他也已经到了崩溃边缘了。如今这一哭，倒好像重获新生一般。  
重生过来的白宇眼泪汪汪地谴责：“我不、知道、电话号码、找不到你、你也不、打回来……”  
有一只手始终在他背上抚拍，每当他哭到打嗝抽气的时候，就拍一拍。  
光是听着这份描述，朱一龙的眼圈也红了，说话带上了浓重的鼻音：“对不起，我不知道。对不起。”  
突然间白宇像是想到了什么，僵住了。“你不应该回来的！说不定我已经被感染了，你应该待在外面的！”  
想到这一节的白宇情绪又瞬间低落下去。朱一龙捧着他的脸，像给小猫擦脸似的，用拇指揩去他满脸的眼泪鼻涕。  
“谁叫我是你哥呢。”  
就算白宇真的感染了，他也会回来。没有别的原因，只因为他是白宇啊。


	21. Chapter 21

21  
即便电视机和收音机全天候开着，得到的也大多是令人失望的消息。没人知道这场浩劫几时能够结束，自从隔离开始，每一个家庭都成了一座孤岛，强烈的被遗弃感使得敏感脆弱的人做出不理智的行为。当理智伴随着希望一同破灭的时候，人们习惯寻找一个责怪的对象，或是寄希望于一些虚幻的东西之上。  
哄抢食盐食醋只是一个开始，紧接着是多地药房板蓝根齐齐断货。既然医院都救不了，那么求医不如求己，他们的想法就是这么简单。可是你又能指责他们什么呢？人总是渴望活着。  
舆论开始把矛头指向广东人，说是因为他们乱吃东西，搞得全国人民跟着遭殃。更有甚者，开始大范围捕杀据说是病毒元凶的果子狸。  
不过这些都和兄弟俩没太大关系，他们的活动范围拘囿于家门到小区大门的一百米之内。不过朱一龙回家以后，白宇倒是没有再继续把自己关在家里了，情绪明显好了很多。  
远的去不了，好歹还能在楼下跑跑。白宇跟着朱一龙绕楼跑圈，在全民都笼罩在绝症阴影下的时候，他们俩倒成了整幢楼最积极向上的人了。  
眼明手快的刘大妈一把揪住朱一龙，足足教育了十分钟，说他不知轻重。朱一龙态度良好，坚决不改，一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子。  
白宇这才知道几天的时间外面发生了多少事，他看着前头哥哥宽阔的肩背，忍不住把脑袋抵了上去，就像小时候那样。只是那感觉同小时候又完全不一样，朱一龙心脏漏跳一拍，致使后面整个节奏都乱了套。  
从前白宇有这样抱过他吗？好像也是有过的吧？毕竟这人从小就是个黏包。很长一段时间里，“哥哥”就是他的口头禅。在很多同龄男孩子嫌喊“哥哥姐姐”显幼稚，只肯喊“老哥老姐”，或者干脆直呼其名的时候，白宇还是喜欢“哥哥哥哥”地喊他，半点别扭都没有。但是这一次，就是不一样的，朱一龙说不清楚，他只能说不一样。  
朱一龙对着自家的木质大门，十几年用下来，它的色泽已然黯淡，刚贴不久的福字相比起来是簇新的。钥匙插在锁眼里，朱一龙手指捏着它，迟迟没有转动。  
“哥哥。”从背后抱着他，喊了一声。然后白宇嘴巴动动，无声地说了一句——  
喜欢你。  
朱一龙虽然没有听到，但是这个拥抱就足以扰乱他心神，平复了两秒，才继续转动钥匙开门，还要佯装镇定摆出大哥的谱：“多大的人了，还撒娇呢？”  
白宇嘴巴努了努，不太满意地盯着前头他哥后脖子那块有些长出来的发尾。谁说小小少年很少烦恼，小小少年白宇明明已经为情所困，生出些许沧桑的心境来：愚蠢的哥哥啊，他还不知道自己刚刚错过了什么呢。  
怪也怪隔离周足不出户，白宇只能对着天花板没日没夜地想事情。从生老病死，想到自己白长到十三岁了，还不懂爱情个中滋味。平素男生之间津津乐道的话题，“哪个女生最漂亮”或者“谁身材好”，他都兴趣寥寥。  
那么假设他只剩下一天生命，只能用来和一个人共同度过，那个人会是谁呢？一张张女孩的脸在白宇的脑海中略过，这里面有他的中学同学、小学同学，白宇想到她们，却产生不了一丝一毫心动的感觉。  
珍贵的最后一天，看世界的最后一眼，会让白宇强烈期盼的，只有一个人。而那个人，却是他的哥哥。  
这应该就是喜欢了吧？

生活的本质是，当你以为自己已经有够倒霉的时候，它总有法子让你认识到自己有多天真。  
白宇竟然开始咳嗽了。  
虽然他打小体质就一般，尤其当家里有个体壮如牛的哥哥，更显得他病殃殃的，有个什么风吹草动一变天的就爱生病，支气管尤其脆弱。感冒咳嗽本没什么稀奇，可事出在这节骨眼上，总是难免让人心生恐慌。  
症状是半夜时起的，一开始白宇捂着被子小声地咳，只是嗓子里的痒意不减反增。床架轻微的抖动惊醒了朱一龙，掀开被子，就得到一只缩成一团的白宇，弓着腰捂着嘴，嗓子里压得低低的咳嗽声听上去反而更痛苦，仿佛用尽了全身气力在抽搐似的。  
朱一龙立马下地翻箱倒柜，找来一堆咳嗽药水让他喝。  
“喝川贝枇杷膏吧，我喜欢那个味道。”白宇嘴上开着玩笑，刚才一番剧烈咳嗽之后眼睛却是泪汪汪的，看上去惨兮兮。  
倒药的时候朱一龙的手是抖的，浓稠的深褐色膏体缓慢淌入勺子，他差点把不稳勺子整个打翻。白宇接过勺子的时候手也是抖的，甚至抖得比他哥还要厉害，他只能赶紧把那勺药塞进嘴里。  
清甜凛冽的药膏暂时缓解了白宇喉咙深处的瘙痒，他机械地接过茶杯，一口一口喝着哥哥递过来的温水。双颊因咳嗽造成的血色还没散去，其实如果这时候摸他的手就会知道，他的手是冰凉的。  
谁也不说话，谁也不知道该说什么。毕竟谁都知道，非典患者最明显的症状之一，就是咳嗽。  
如果天亮还不好的话，他就主动要求住院隔离。白宇就这样暗自决定好了，并且迅速地缩回被窝里，像是怕病菌扩散出去一丁点。  
“就是普通咳嗽而已。”朱一龙语气坚定，仿佛对他自己说的话深信不疑。  
白宇半张脸在被子底下，露在外面的眼睛弯了弯，算是认可了他的话。  
床头的小台灯重新熄灭，两个人各怀心事，没有一个睡着的。  
也不知过了多久，朱一龙轻轻地喊了一声：“小宇？”  
无人应答。白宇其实并没有睡着，但他害怕交流，怕话题绕不开咳嗽的事。他只想躲在被窝里，好像只要这样就能安全似的。  
又过了很久，久到白宇以为朱一龙睡过去了，床却动了动。他赶忙闭上眼睛装睡，他感觉到哥哥在看着他，视线落在他的脸上。白宇想着，这说不定就是最后一晚呢？顿时鼻腔酸酸的，湿意扩散，眼角慢慢地溢出泪来。然后有什么东西，暖暖的，蹭过他的眼睛。  
朱一龙用手指小心地擦掉了白宇眼角的泪，然后走到桌边，拿起白宇的杯子一饮而尽，过程中还一直盯着那把喝过药的勺子，似乎是在思考怎么合理利用起来。  
他的办法极其简单粗暴，不就是病毒吗？要传染就一起传染好了。


	22. Chapter 22

22  
虽然才五个小时不到，但这大概是朱一龙经历过最漫长的一夜。晨光透过窗帘，又是新的一天了。  
感觉到一朵软绵绵的脸蛋儿在肩上蹭了蹭，朱一龙不着痕迹地往边上挪挪，让自己和白宇之间拉开一点点距离。  
昨天夜里他喝完水，刚躺回床上，白宇就从上铺哧溜下来，一下钻进他被窝里。  
其实朱一龙心里也是慌的，电视宣传的非典有多可怕，身强力壮的大男人都难以抗衡，何况一个小小的白宇，真怕他就这样没了。  
后半夜白宇挨着他倒是睡实了，小猪般打起了呼。朱一龙几乎没睡，迷迷糊糊隔半小时就醒，醒了要摸摸白宇的额头。  
失去依靠的白宇不满地又往他那边凑凑，非得要挨住了，才踏实。  
昨夜事出突然，朱一龙忙着紧张，这会儿才有空生出点别样心思。前段时间他和白宇的关系莫名紧张，他也不知道问题究竟出哪儿了，好像不管怎么做都不对，搞得很窝火。现在看来白宇还是黏他的，所谓患难见真情不假。  
只是这份真情让朱一龙有点受不住，白宇的身体章鱼似的贴过来，接触面活活热出一层汗。他怕白宇受凉不敢随便掀被子，只好偷偷把半边身体伸出被子去散热，武侠小说里的“冰火两重天”，不知道是不是就这么回事。  
虽然亲密无间难能可贵，但哥哥比起弟弟，生理上还是有些不同的。有些事他很难跟白宇解释，比如晨勃这回事。  
其实更难的是对自己解释，为什么差不多整个寒假都没事，白宇睡旁边，反应就大到完全失控的地步。  
于是脑子里飞机坦克乱开，红色警戒亮起。氢氦锂铍硼，先帝创业未半而中道崩殂……深呼吸，冷静冷静。嗯，白宇睡到泛粉的脸颊毛茸茸的，像颗桃子……  
隔了一夜人嘴里的气味总不会太好闻，可朱一龙很可能是哪里出了问题，他居然觉得被窝里白宇的味道让他更冲动了，温暖微酸，像某种将熟未熟的热带水果，经过一夜热被窝的发酵，愈发潮湿暧昧。  
他也不是白纸一张，有时候兴致来了也会自己弄一下，只是这种仿佛浑身血液沸腾的感觉前所未有，陌生到让人战栗。  
睡眼惺忪的白宇头顶冒出一个问号，也不知道他哥尿是有多急，才会火烧屁股似的蹿进厕所，快到只看到一道模糊的人影。

隔离第三天，晨间体温：正常。  
这结果无疑让他俩都松了一口气，跟魂斗罗又闯过一关似的。只是他们没有那两兄弟的大肌肉膀子，也搞不出三十条命来放肆挥霍。现实就是所有人都必须得一命通关，game over的后果谁都不想尝试。  
只是从早上开始，他哥就有些异常，这种古怪就从他上完厕所开始。具体白宇也说不上来，就感觉哪儿哪儿都怪怪的。  
朱一龙脑子正懵，白宇突然靠近，把他吓了一大跳。其实当时第一反应是一拳打出去，但电光石火间意识到对面的人不能打，只能自己后仰，结果脑袋重重撞上了碗柜。这一下磕得有多狠呢？连里面的碗都震得哐哐响。  
白宇吓死了，顿时也忘记探额头的事，直接转而去摸他后脑勺，嘴里反复叨叨着“干什么呀”。等一开始那股劲儿过去，朱一龙就感觉到白宇的手在他头上扒拉来扒拉去，头皮立时痒丝丝的，又犯病了。  
其实不怪白宇。每次他生病，妈妈都用额头探他额头，看发没发烧。他刚才也打算这样关心一下哥哥，没想到他哥今天犯病呢。  
“没事了。”朱一龙自以为不着痕迹地躲开白宇的手，转而去关火捞面。  
不是这次，他也不会发现自己还具备特殊的养白菜技巧。白宇跟着他，至少还能吃上两口热汤面，菜单上还能多清炒土豆丝和西红柿炒鸡蛋两个菜可选，可以说是相当豪华了。  
吃过早饭，朱一龙就开启了自闭模式，以刷题背书为由，把白宇撵出了房间。  
例行和妈妈通完电话之后，白宇百无聊赖地看起了电视，从一频道一直翻到三十多，再翻回到一，重复数次。又是《还珠格格》又是《绝代双骄》，剧情台词都能倒背如流了。好不容易看到《风云》，广告却比电视剧本身还要多。  
过了中午，就更不行了。寒暑假的学生是不知道日子的，只有到了周二下午，才突然醒悟，哦，又是最讨厌的星期二。白宇对着屏幕上五颜六色的圆球，没辙。  
朱一龙在房里练了半天的功，早晨躲在厕所打飞机所带来的羞耻感刚平复，心里建设刚做起来，就听见白宇拍门。  
“小兔子乖乖，把门儿开开～”只听白宇隔着门唱道。  
房门根本没锁，想进随时都能进来。朱一龙不知道他葫芦里又卖什么药，身体倒是很老实，已经走过去准备开门了。  
开门第一时间居然没看见人，视线往下，才看见白宇正坐在地上呢，仰着头冲着他乐，像个傻帽。朱一龙正打算把人薅起来，白宇不知道撒什么癔症呢，巴住他大腿，一截一截往上蹭，跟个树袋熊似的。  
朱一龙眉头一皱，感觉不对，费劲吧啦将人扶正站好，“你干什么了？吃什么了？”不会是病了吧？没听说有这症状啊。  
“没干啥啊？”白宇一脸迷蒙，反应迟钝，“就……掏了下耳朵？”  
掏耳朵还能把人掏傻了？简直闻所未闻。白宇不肯好好站，一个劲地往他那面歪，朱一龙别无他法，只好把人往床上带。  
白宇一头栽进被子里，整个人都飘了，表情非常迷幻。这样子就像什么呢？朱一龙绞尽脑汁类比了半天，终于得出结论，像喝醉的人。  
“你喝酒了？”他转念想了想，和醉猫有什么好说的。亲自去客厅侦查了一圈，却没有发现任何的可疑饮料，只好又回到房里。  
白宇躺着在数手指头，六个七个的数不明白。见他走来，又试图按住视线里的三重幻影哥哥，“别晃啦！正头晕呢！”  
朱一龙只能逆来顺受地由他捧着脸，追问道：“你用的什么东西掏耳朵？”  
“棉签啊。”白宇一脸“你这是什么蠢问题”，挤了挤他哥的脸。别说，手感真不赖，忍不住多玩了一会儿。  
朱一龙醍醐灌顶，用被白宇挤成鸭子嘴的嘴巴艰难发声：“酒精棉签？”  
这可超出他的知识范畴了，只听说喝酒会醉，没听过耳朵喝酒精也会醉的。可是白宇的状态又实在像极了醉酒。  
也不知道算不算酒壮怂人胆，反正白宇借着醉劲儿对他哥动手动脚的，又是揉头发又是摸耳朵，八成是早有此意了。  
朱一龙居然也有点上头，配合地给他弄，感觉不妙的时候已经来不及了。自己不知道什么时候就和白宇纠缠在一起了，像扭打更像拥抱，鼻子互相蹭着对方的脖子，呼出的热气搞得空气都燥热起来了。更可怕的是，他明显感觉到自己硬了。  
这一次清清楚楚的，不是早晨，不是半醒。朱一龙没有办法再找任何的客观借口，他就是有病。


	23. Chapter 23

23  
如果要在他们家四口人中，评选出最贴心的一个，那一定是弟弟白宇。  
因为就连这种极致尴尬的情况，白宇都很体贴地自己睡过去了，为他亲爱的哥哥解了围。  
朱一龙根本不敢让自己的身体碰上他，悬空撑在白宇上方，脖子还被搂着，整个人呈现一种非常怪异的状态。也不知道这个样子僵持了几分钟，白宇居然就这样抱着他睡着了，就像抱一个什么毛绒玩具似的。  
大玩具朱一龙缩了缩脖子，把自己缓缓地从白宇的胳膊底下退出来，像逃出火坑般逃离了床铺。  
朱一龙整个脑子乱糟糟的，头发都快被他自己薅秃了。他避过了非典，但另一种疾病却悄然而至，等他察觉时，都已经病入膏肓无药可救了。  
理智告诉他应该和白宇保持距离了，可是隔离日遥遥无期，学校也发来了新学期推迟开学的通知。如今他们可以说是只有彼此了，在一个屋檐下抱团取暖，做对方的支柱，才有可能挺过这场寒冬。  
大斌在电话里抱怨说板蓝根快喝吐了，家里天天从早到晚熏醋，搞得他头发丝里都是一股子酸味，苦不堪言。甚至还想约他溜冰去，朱一龙跟他说自己家被隔离了，哪儿也去不了。  
“溜出来呀！”大斌子的语气充满了小孩儿特有的梦幻，仿佛整个世界合该围着他转的那种理所当然。  
朱一龙忽然心生出一种调频失败的感觉，有了这几天的经历，他好像一下子比同龄人成熟出好几岁似的。  
在这场浩劫中，大斌子他们扮演的是符合年龄和身份的“孩子”角色，由父母料理起居，由父母担忧疫情。一个家庭中的孩子，自然只用负责在一切妥当之后，埋怨一下板蓝根难喝就行了。归根到底，孩子们只是旁观了事件的发生，对于病痛，对于死别，对于生离，根本没有多少实质性的认知。  
而朱一龙不一样，在亲眼看过那些挣扎逃离、撒泼打滚和声嘶力竭之后。每天醒来第一件事就是和弟弟互摸额头。当家中煤气见底，而送气工人拒绝为他们送上楼。在经历过所有这些之后，他才见识到了一场灾难真实的样貌，它赤裸丑陋，远不像新闻中唱的高调。  
白宇在后头帮忙推煤气罐，钢瓶滚动时偶尔碾过地上的小沙砾，显得不太顺畅。即使这样，他看上去还是很快乐，并没有因此而愤世嫉俗，“人家也是因为害怕呀。”  
朱一龙回头用目光捕捉到他，“那你怕不怕？”  
“哥哥在，我有什么好怕的？”他笑成眯眯眼的样子，简直和小时候一模一样。  
朱一龙的心呀，啵叽一下变成了一颗溏心水波蛋，软软的，甜甜的。近朱者赤，近白宇者，通通糖渍。  
凄清萧瑟的北国之冬，忽然之间就春暖花开了。  
上楼更要费点劲，60多斤重的煤气罐，一般成年人都得掂量掂量不能莽着来，朱一龙倒是扛起就爬楼，白宇要搭把手他都不让。  
他们遵守规定认真地隔离自己，同时也在努力阳光地生活着。和白宇在一起，你就很难心怀怨怼，因为他太善良了。  
和千万个同在隔离区的人一样，朱一龙每天都在等一个好消息，告诉他们病毒已经被攻克，他们可以回家，可以出行，可以回到正常的人生轨道。  
可是每天都在往上累计的疑似感染人数，确诊人数，死亡人数，成了牵动所有人心的一根线。那些个鲜红的数字，也有名有姓，有亲人有友人，对于那些人来说，他们不仅仅是一个统计数据而已。  
所以他没有办法赞同大斌的说法。因为对于朱一龙的同学们来说，非典终究是发生在“别人”身上的事，而他却已经牵涉太深了。  
晚些时候庄星雨竟也来了电话，显然是大斌将他被隔离的事情广播了出去，并且进行了一番添油加醋的艺术加工，搞得他好像再也回不去了一样。  
朱一龙接电话的时候心虚地瞄了白宇一眼。  
“你……没事吧？”  
“没事啊。”  
“哦，那你放心，开学了我可以借笔记给你抄。”  
“啊？昂。”  
“别误会了，都是郝老师让了解一下班级同学的情况……”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
如果人类的耳朵可以自由伸缩的话，白宇的耳朵恐怕已经伸出去一米长了。不像现在，要尽力维持着坐姿，还要过滤掉电视机的声音，把注意力全部集中到靠近他哥的那只耳朵上，好难啊，愁死他了。  
事情讲完，其实就能挂电话了，可看得出庄星雨其实很担心他，又不便表现出来，只好一条一条念起了电视里每天都在宣传的防疫小常识，朱一龙就嗯哦作答。  
那边白宇突然惊天动地好一通咳，朱一龙一激灵，草草地说了句再见就撂了电话，赶忙跑过去。  
白宇咳了足有三分多钟，他倒也不是成心的，只是喝水的时候一没留神，呛着了。他支气管本来就脆，呛咳起来那阵仗也比别人更吓人些，反正朱一龙是被他吓到了。特殊时期，是个人都怕听见咳嗽声，要是路上听见恨不得都躲十米开外去，也就只有朱一龙，每回听见他弟咳嗽还巴巴地往上凑。  
到睡觉的时候，他又不太想往上凑了，恨不得有多远躲多远。可是白宇现在粘他得很，天天跑来挤他下铺，要跟他重温旧梦。对着眼巴巴的小可怜儿，朱一龙狠不下心赶他下床，只能自己夜夜遭罪。每当忍不住胡思乱想的时候，就背各种公式定理，词根词缀。他怀疑这次隔离结束，自己搞不好真要成学霸了。  
又或者，他是说也许，就一直这样了呢？和白宇相依为命，彻底和整个社会隔离开来的话，也许，他心中的那点难以启齿、说出来甚至怕坐牢的罪恶妄念，就有那么一丝丝实现的希望了呢？  
此时此刻辗转难眠的，肯定不止朱一龙一个，他们各自或许都有着不切实际的幻想，却不约而同地选择在这个寂静如死的隔离区冬夜里，放任思绪偷偷出逃。

出不了门的日子，与外界构成联系全靠一台电视机。虽然也听不到多少实质的内容，但光是有那嗡嗡的背景音在，就证明自己还没有被人类社会所抛弃。  
在这种情况下停电，可谓是雪上加霜，进一步加重了疫区人民的焦虑情绪。从白天开始停，到天色完全黑下来，电力始终没有恢复。  
窗外一片漆黑，一片死寂。连一向坚忍的朱一龙都忍不住开始怀疑：这是坟墓吗？如果不是的话，怎么会这样黑暗，这样死寂？  
“操！那些狗官，不就是想把咱老百姓圈起来等死吗——”  
这一声石破天惊，划破漆黑的夜空，却像一道爪痕，留在了每一个听到它的人心上。谁都不敢说自己内心深处从来没有过这种猜忌，只是平时大家都不说罢了。不到绝望的境地，谁又会说呢。  
烛光幽暗，基本只能照亮半间屋子，而且也只够照个大概。这样的环境特别容易催发人的孤独感，白宇想着回不了家的爸妈，情绪不由自主地低落下去。  
语言安慰从来不是朱一龙的强项，怎么才能让小朋友不再继续往负面情绪里下沉，他想了很多办法。  
突然塞进耳朵眼的一颗耳机确实打断了白宇发呆，一副耳机你一个我一个，刚刚好。飘进耳朵的旋律哥俩都熟得不行，听了没有一千遍也有五百遍。同样烂熟的还有歌词，哪个学生没抄过周杰伦的歌词呢？对这些词句，只怕比语文书上要求全文背诵的篇目还更熟悉一些。  
“一盏黄黄旧旧的灯，时间在旁闷不吭声……”  
契合是契合的，只是越听似乎越不是滋味，刚刚还只是有点孤独，现在都已经听得想哭了。  
朱一龙懊恼地抓抓头发，快要黔驴技穷，忽然就想起那些一度被他和白宇都嫌老土的古董磁带来。什么“港台金曲99”，“四大天王合集”，反倒成了这种场景的最佳配乐了。他们再也不嫌弃老爸的品味，这种时候，还真就得来点《水手》这种级别的心灵鸡汤，才能撑过难熬的漫漫长夜了。  
蜡烛燃尽，随身听电量也已耗尽，有上世纪末的古老电子打击乐作伴入睡，他俩却都睡得很香、很沉。直到天光大亮，白宇似乎感觉到了什么，迷瞪着眼跨过他哥，跌跌撞撞地走过去拉开窗帘。  
被他一脚踩醒的朱一龙皱着眉头也起了床，走到呆立窗边的白宇身后，毫无预兆地撞见了一天一地的纯白。亮得过分，亮得吓人，仿佛是为了弥补昨晚那个令人窒息的黑夜一般。  
白宇像个小孩儿似的巴在玻璃窗上，兴奋得两眼放光，“哥，下雪啦！”明明嘴里喊着他，眼睛倒是一点都不舍得从雪景上移开。  
朱一龙倒是觉得看他比看雪有意思多了。


	24. Chapter 24

24  
不同于来势汹汹，不知道具体从一日开始，严冬悄悄地离去了，这片大地终于盼到了春天。  
这种席卷了成千上万人的病毒，如同鬼魅一样，就此消失不见了。开头石破天惊，过程轰轰烈烈，结局草草了事。  
解除隔离的第一天，白宇站在萧条的街上，居然有种奇特的陌生感，至少他记忆中的菜场从来没有这样冷清过。在这个年龄段他根本想不到诸如经济层面的负面影响，只是凭着直觉感觉到自己生活的城市仿佛步入了战后复苏时期，无法一瞬间恢复昔日的繁华。  
新学期姗姗来迟，初三下学期第一次月考，朱一龙进了班前十五，语文单科年级第一，史无前例。语文老师报到朱一龙的名字时，特意抬头看了他一眼，对他这次的作文给予了高度肯定。  
“‘有多少人熬不过这一个冬天呢？’我看着他忧愁的样子，很难相信这么深刻的感触居然出自于一个13岁的小男孩之口。”  
“这不是我和弟弟一起看过的第一场雪，却是最刻骨铭心的一场，如无意外，我会永远记得。”  
“人们似乎总是从劫难中学会敬畏生命，从逃避中认清现实，从失去中体会珍贵。”  
听到自己的文章被老师当众朗读，朱一龙感觉极度不自在，尤其全文八百字几乎通篇都在写白宇，意识到这一点的朱一龙更尴尬了。除了尴尬，就是心虚，虚的是，怕字里行间会被别人解读出不一样的味道。  
“真情实感，平实动人。”老师再次给出了好评。  
其实朱一龙哪里会写什么文章，这甚至是他有史以来第一次使用排比句，以往作文这项能拿个保底及格分就算老师高抬贵手了。这回完全是胜在了个人经历上，毕竟不是人人都赶上隔离，就算不幸赶上了，总不像他能有这么深的感悟。  
而他的心虚纯属多余，他的同学们可读不懂他的少年心事，倒是庄星雨投来过意义不明的一眼。  
“看不出来，你个浓眉大眼的居然也叛变了！”大斌一把勾住朱一龙的脖子，“怎么着？转性了？要当三好生了？”  
被朱一龙横了一眼之后，才讪讪地放下手。别看这家伙长得白白净净，那手劲儿不是开玩笑的，就连大斌都有点怵他。  
三不三好生的朱一龙根本不所谓，他打小对分数就没什么概念，现在成绩一飞冲天完全是歪打正着的结果。他有心事，不是那种跟人唠唠嗑就能消解的，甚至于他自己都说不清到底哪里不爽快。他其实烦躁不堪，时而冲动得恨不得找个人来练一架，时而又抑郁得要死。  
他如同发泄一般地学习，学到想吐的时候就一个人跑去打球，投篮五百个，一千个，直到汗如雨下虚脱为止。躺倒下来如同濒死一般大口呼吸，身体上的极度痛苦让他得以从透不过气的现实中短暂释放。  
天上的流云远远近近，不知人间疾苦，管你地面上的人每天有多少如意和不如意，它只用同一种节奏飘来飘去。  
最近朱一龙常问自己的一个问题是，这他妈到底是怎么一回事？  
他当然不是什么闲得蛋疼整日指着老天发问的哲人，但是老天安排他进了一条死胡同，让他爱上了白宇，从性别到身份，通通大错特错，比十道判断全部做错更加的离谱。  
一些很常见的谬误却被人认为是理所当然，比如谁都知道蓝天白云，但是在幼儿园的某节画图课上，老师会教你怎样画一顶反重力的小房子，再加上几片绵羊似的蓝色的云朵，没有一个小朋友提出质疑，就这样接受了。  
那么男人必须爱女人，女人必须爱男人，会不会也是这样的一种谬误呢？  
对于这个问题，在愚人节那天朱一龙或许得到了一些解释。  
其实在一开始，早操队伍里两个女生的对话并没有引起他太多的关注，他旁听了一两句，似乎是什么人自杀了，可能是明星之类的。  
直到当天所有的娱乐新闻都一致报道了同一条新闻——歌星张国荣的讣告。反应最大的，反而是父母那一辈人。对于朱一龙这个岁数的小孩儿来说，张国荣等港星最辉煌的时代已经过去，年轻的偶像多如过江之鲫，那曾经一个个的天王天后，他也只是从长辈口中侧面了解一二。  
那天听说这惊天噩耗，他家爸妈就是好一番长吁短叹，而这事真正引起朱一龙关注，是之后几天的事了。  
新闻，尤其是娱乐圈新闻，永远不乏各种版本，人们也乐于挖掘那些名人光鲜皮囊下的秘辛。  
“被男人骗啦，想不开才跳楼的。”  
“什么男人？可他自己不就是男的吗？”  
“这都不懂，就是……同性恋呀！”  
“什么啊！？超恶心！”  
“你说张国荣是同性恋？？”  
八卦是人类天性，尤其当说到禁忌话题，一下子好几个人围了过来。爆料的女生一副老神在在的样子，轻蔑地扫视一圈，从书包里掏出一本花花绿绿的杂志来。好奇心旺盛的同学们一拥而上，把一张课桌围得密不透风，外围踮着脚看不到的着急地用手扒拉，“什么呀，看不着！快给念念，念念！”  
“据悉，影帝张国荣与同性友人唐唐……”  
朱一龙趴在桌上假寐，本来周围的人声他都能当成嗡嗡的苍蝇叫，但是自从耳朵自动捕捉到“同性恋”这个关键词起，五分睡意顿时一扫而空。唯一值得庆幸的是他的脸正埋在手臂之间，因为他也不知道自己的脸此时看起来是个什么颜色，猜想应该不会太正常吧。  
而他的同学对此一无所感，他们之中有人鄙夷，或是大惊小怪，还有人的关注点歪到了更限制级的方面，“两个男人怎么搞啊？”惊人一语，引起阵阵哄笑。每个人都涨红了脸，害臊又兴奋地叫骂：“变态啊你！”  
“滚你丫的，说谁变态呢？我又不是同性恋！”  
越是听，朱一龙的血越是冷，好像血管里流的已经不是血了，而是水银，流经的四肢一截一截麻木掉。他侥幸地从非典的阴影下逃脱，另一种疾病却找上门来，不致死，但要命。  
并不令人意外，这些中学生的观点正好表明了绝大多数人对同性恋者的看法，毫无疑问是与精神病画上等号的。  
或许有那么一秒钟，内心里朱一龙也是认同他们的，认为自己那种欲望是可耻的，当这些满脸爆痘的发春少年开始大胆表达自己对异性的向往时，他却满脑子想着白宇细细的手腕子和脚脖子。  
黑网吧最靠里的座位，一名头戴鸭舌帽的男子把帽檐压得很低，对每一个靠近三米之内的人都报以警惕的眼神，心虚的样子让人很难不揣测他是不是在看什么小黄片。也有无聊的人一脸“我懂的”样子故意靠近，看了眼屏幕大失所望，小声骂上一句：“神经病啊，看娱乐新闻也鬼鬼祟祟。”  
朱一龙从帽檐底下给了一个凶狠的眼刀，对方赶紧闭了嘴收拾东西挪对面去了。  
他的视线调回电脑屏幕上，继续努力在各路花边新闻里挖掘有用的信息，此时一张色调昏暗的照片闯入他视线。照片很明显是狗仔在街上偷拍的角度，张国荣手拖着男友的手，男友半张脸出镜，应该已经发现了有人偷拍，但是身为公众人物的张国荣并没有撒手仓皇分开，反而是牵着他毫无畏惧地继续往前走，将那些苟且鬼祟的打量和非议通通甩在了身后。  
尽管完全不了解这位歌星和演员，没有听过他的歌，也说不出他具体演过什么电影，但这一刻朱一龙对张国荣莫名钦佩了起来。  
他开始以张国荣为词条搜索关于这个人生前的所有，看到他披散长发，穿着白色浴袍，仿佛燃烧生命一般唱着《我》。网吧劣质的耳机，加上现场收录的低劣音质，但朱一龙就是觉得好听，否则他不会听了一遍又一遍，把那些歌词品味了一遍又一遍。  
同性恋不是丑陋的，只能被当做黄色笑料，必须用一种鄙夷的语调说出来，方显高贵的东西。他们可以骄傲又热情，自我且率真，他们可以英俊潇洒，才华横溢。  
课堂上日复一日学的东西，很少有让人醍醐灌顶，仿佛被人从天灵盖浇下一盆冰水般的舒爽。反倒是无心中看见一句话、经历一件事，可能让人完成内在的蜕变。  
这一刻朱一龙对自己有了新的认识，意味着他已经和之前的自己不一样了。  
尽管他还是不会和别人那样，明目张胆地谈论自己心仪的对象，但是他不再对内心的真实感受抱有歉疚。  
去他妈的，白宇这么好，喜欢他有什么不对。


	25. Chapter 25

25  
这两年城市街道的变化是越来越大了，许多门面都翻新过，装潢更符合当下的潮流了。理发店也不叫理发店了，改叫造型设计，似乎这样一来就能多收一百似的。  
朱一龙在中考最后一门考完之后，跑去两条街之外新开的剪约造型，染了一头金毛。  
没有选择小区楼下理发店的原因是，那店子的老板和老板娘和他爸是老熟人，从前一个厂子里的，后来下岗浪潮席卷全国，大量职工失业。那夫妇胆子比朱一龙爸妈大，索性出来自己干，在那个年代，很是需要些魄力的。  
朱一龙和白宇从小到大的头都是张老板剃的。不光是哥俩，他们全家人只要是理发，就没有第二个去处。张老板的理发店有个在十年前很潮、放现在很土的名字，叫晶晶理发店，是家开在新村里面的便民理发店，定价实惠，做的都是回头客老主顾。  
以他们两家的关系，朱一龙敢保证，自己前脚在店里搞完事情，后脚他老子就能抄着家伙在店门口堵他。  
坐那儿一下午听完了一大堆Kevin老师的花式吹捧，朱一龙顶着一头金毛回了家。白宇嘴巴瞬间张成了o型，因为圆得太标准，实在让人难以忽略，朱一龙忍不住上手捏了捏他还有点婴儿肥的腮帮子，把那个圆圆的o挤成了一个长长的0。  
“哥你好帅啊。”  
这话毕竟朱一龙从小到大，从形形色色不同的人嘴巴里听到过无数回，早就没了新鲜感。但现在被白宇这样当着面夸，他又难免当真起来，耳背发热，明明心里爽到飞起，还要维持住淡然的表情以免看起来像个白痴。  
白宇哪里参得透他这么复杂的心理活动，他现在可羡慕了。这个年纪的小孩谁不想标榜特立独行，做一些大人才有资格做的事，极力地与“未成年人”这个标签划清界限。  
做了一回大人的朱一龙很难忍住不嘚瑟，尽管还没拿到毕业证，但从心理到生理，他都已经不认为自己是个初中生了。  
不知道是不是在过于旺盛的睾酮刺激下，这半年里他的身高疯长到将近一米八，已经超越他爸，成为了全家的海拔巅峰。家里那面墙上，红色圆珠笔画的道道已经快到门框的最顶上，而蓝色的笔迹很久都没有更新过了。白宇停滞在一六五的身高，跟他站一块儿时的画面有点像不高兴和没头脑，讲话都要仰着脑袋被迫做颈椎运动。  
这种模式仿佛又有些回到了七八年前，他俩身高差悬殊的时候，朱一龙身后总是有个矮敦敦跟着，随时准备发挥身高优势抱大腿。  
哥哥跟他是越来越不像了，虽然他俩不是一个爸妈生，本来长相上也没有任何相似之处，但根据不科学研究表明，人和人在一起处久了还是会越长越像的。  
如今他哥在偷偷摸摸地变成大人，五官明明还是那个样子，但是逐渐变宽的下颌和嘴唇上冒出来的深色绒毛，让他看上去和爸爸越来越像了。不过是经过白宇大脑美化过的瘦版的爸，现实中他们的老爸因为发福的缘故，五官没有早年那么锋利了，整个人气质看上去都和善许多。  
不过仅限于“看上去”而已，当下班回家看到顶着一脑袋金毛的臭小子，他爸的血压噌一下就上去了。朱一龙已经形成条件反射了，看见迎面飞来一个东西，赶紧往旁边闪。  
一大串钥匙打在墙上，墙皮都砸掉一块。朱一龙一副见怪不怪的样子，没有第一时间冲过来揍他，说明他爹的愤怒程度还在可控范围内。  
说实话对着站起来比自己还高的儿子他也有点力不从心了，但是老子的谱还是要摆，“我警告你啊，明天就去给我染回黑的，像什么样子。”  
大的那个显然没当回事，哼哼两声混过去了。也许是源于小学时那次挨打的记忆，父亲的威严对小的那个影响倒是更深远一些，白宇忧心忡忡，怕哥哥会挨揍，更怕他们俩打起来。  
漫长的一个暑假开始了，没作业的朱一龙过上了从早玩到晚的日子。白宇苦哈哈写作业，他就坐对面玩电脑。白宇从作业堆里抬起头哀怨地盯着他哥，整整十秒钟，对方已经完全沉迷在游戏当中毫无察觉。他决定暂时收回自己的爱一天。  
“下午跟我出去玩。”朱一龙一边忙着指挥屏幕上的小人捡地上boss爆出的东西，边随口说道。  
白宇眼睛噌得亮了，立刻将笔杆一丢，上半身朝那边倾斜过去，“玩儿什么呀？”  
“去了你就知道。”  
白宇想了想，觉得自己应该慷慨一点，就把时间缩短为半天好了。  
白宇这个宝宝吧，有一手绝活，那就是他脑瓜想什么，脸上都明明白白的，那张脸晴雨表一样，如实反映所有情绪。  
屏幕背后朱一龙嘴角已经快提到耳后根了，弟弟是个宝，比楼下小黄狗还要好逗。  
当知道了原来下午一起玩的不光是他们俩，白宇的开心程度从100%降到99%。其他人都是他哥的同学，用他们的说法，这应该叫散伙饭，毕竟毕业后大部分都不会在一起了。  
一行人有男有女，看到朱一龙的脑袋就跟发现新大陆一样，嘴里卧槽卧槽地把他围在中间，还有人想伸爪，被他无情打掉。  
“这儿怎么有个小孩儿呀？”不知道谁问了一句。  
大斌是见过白宇的，立马揶揄地笑出声，“怎么回事啊朱一龙？咋还带孩子呢？”  
朱一龙故意说：“没办法，我得看着啊，他还是个宝宝呢。”  
乳名被这样当着外人面喊出来，白宇特别不好意思，本来明明只有妈妈喜欢喊他宝宝，不知道怎么回事，最近哥哥偶尔也会这样喊。  
另外他还有一点不自在，和这么多初三的在一起，他感觉自己就像个弱智儿童。  
有人提议去肯德基，白宇担心地望向他哥。他们家可没人吃这个，多少年了，他还是忘不了那次哥哥发火的样子。  
“麦当劳吧，我觉得它家薯条好吃。”朱一龙随口接道，旁人根本看不出他有什么心理障碍。  
白宇今天才知道原来他哥并不是讨厌所有的快餐店，他只讨厌肯德基。为什么这么讨厌呢？这个问题其实一直跟了他很多年，偶尔白宇会自己琢磨其背后的原因，一定是非常不可原谅的。  
白宇自顾自咬着吸管想事情，也没注意到那些人已经站起来准备走了。  
“小宇？走了。”朱一龙喊了一声，他才回过魂来。  
人群中的庄星雨却被这一声喊丢了魂。她不可置信地看着她的同学，她暗恋过的，或许到现在还有点喜欢的男生。看他替弟弟抹掉嘴角的番茄酱，顺手塞嘴里，整套动作无比自然。一种奇异的感觉冲上庄星雨的大脑，她想到那篇带给过她相同感受的高分作文，答案呼之欲出。  
原来，他也叫小宇啊。


	26. Chapter 26

26  
站在钱柜一楼大堂的白宇内心地动山摇，这地方对他来说超出认知了，印象中“卡拉OK”这种地方和什么酒吧一样，是只有大人可以来，而且似乎正经大人也不怎么会来的场所。  
白宇紧张兮兮地偷瞄了他哥一眼，非常担心他们会被抓起来。  
大厅里巨大的液晶电视上正放着SHE的歌，三个女生唱唱跳跳，声音有点吵。朱一龙勾住他肩膀，低下头跟他咬耳朵，“16岁以下不让进。”  
白宇一脸震惊，“你明年才够16吧？”看到哥哥冲他挑眉毛，他才顿悟了，“你出老千！”  
朱一龙一副“小点声别被听见”的表情，白宇飞快地把嘴巴牢牢闭上，只是满腹忧心忡忡都写进了眼睛里。  
“一会儿躲我身后知道吗？”  
看哥哥表情如此严肃，白宇立刻严阵以待地点点头。服务员引他们找包厢的这一路，全程贴着他哥走，像颗挂在鹿腿上的苍耳，就差把“你看不见我”五个字贴脑门上了。  
朱一龙心里已经乐得人仰马翻了，本来只是随口逗逗他，哪知道白宇这么配合，简直傻得可爱。一边又担心，他的傻弟弟这么好骗，以后让人一骗就走可怎么办，还是得看紧一点。  
想到这，朱一龙忍不住把白宇扒拉到自己的领地范围里，像个大老虎守着他的兔子，眼巴巴地等养肥。  
自从那一天在某个不知名网吧里，确定了自己与众不同的朱一龙，再看白宇，是越看越喜欢，傻气也是可爱，放个屁恐怕都是香的。但是他不急着说给白宇听，他眼中的白宇还是个小朋友呢。  
感觉到哥哥的视线，正缩在沙发里嗦芒果汁听歌的白宇头顶缓缓冒出一个问号。不知道听到什么，戳中了他的笑点毫无防备地笑呛了，好一阵惊天动地的咳嗽。  
舞台中央的罪魁祸首毫无知觉，依然陶醉在自己的歌喉中：“原来原来你是我的猪大哥……”  
白宇一听到这句又不行了，又要咳又要笑，还要挤眉弄眼冲着他哥嘎嘎乐，像个小傻子。  
剥夺小朋友的快乐童年是不对的，朱一龙再一次确信了这一点。  
拜包间内的昏暗光线所赐，朱一龙的五官细节被弱化到几乎看不清，侧脸线条反而被清晰地勾勒出来。他唱歌的样子看上去像个真正的明星，根本不去管屏幕下方滚动的歌词，因为这歌他太熟了，闭着眼睛都能唱。  
旋律回环往复，白宇在音乐上有一些天赋，也看过不少关于周杰伦音乐的评论，他知道这是属于一种叫做节奏布鲁斯的调性，更多的他也说不上来，只是觉得很有魔力很好听。  
众所周知，小孩子很喜欢给任何东西排名次，《龙卷风》是白宇榜单上的第一，他们曾不止一次讨论过这个问题。朱一龙正在唱的就是这一首。  
白宇已经被他唱歌的样子迷住了，这一面的朱一龙于他而言是全新的，不同于家常的样子，很迷人也很陌生。唱到副歌时，他还朝白宇看了过来。白宇心里忽然有点不一样的感觉，像是有个什么植物破土而出了，那种感觉稍纵即逝，等他伸手去抓的时候，已经错失了。  
不止是他，这种微妙的氛围也影响到了朱一龙。我在这里唱着你最爱的情歌，歌词的某一部分恰巧贴合我对你的心情，他们不会知道，你也不会知道。

不知道别家的考生什么样，反正从他们家这位身上是看不出焦虑什么的，该玩玩该吃吃该睡睡，既不对答案也不估分，好像考完就不关他事了一样。  
朱一龙最后三个志愿都填了高中，没有什么保底之说。班主任先前还劝他再考虑考虑，毕竟他才开始用功没半年，之前落下的也不是朝夕之功。但是朱一龙是个一根筋的，认了一个理儿，就很少再有旁的心思。  
绝的是这家人小子轴，老子也不管他，就随他去。  
“考不上怎么办？进部队当兵去，上工地搬砖去，总不能让自己饿死。”  
老师被噎得结结实实，只得打消了继续游说的念头。  
查分日，听着电话里机械女声一一报诵出名字、考号，最关键的是最后一句总分。  
白宇比他本人还要紧张十倍，手指紧紧地攥住衣角，巴巴地望着他哥。他只能从对方的面部表情来推测结果，然后失望地发现他哥的表情和做听力的时候基本没有区别。白宇第一次对他们家的电话机不具备免提功能感到不满，为什么只能让一个人听啊！  
朱一龙搁下电话，也不说话。白宇绕着他转来转去，像讨食吃的小狗狗，“怎么样怎么样啊？”  
“实中，过了。”  
白宇激动得哇哇乱叫，光是这样还不够他撒欢，整个人跳到哥哥背上。这下子朱一龙才绷不住表情笑开了，背着他弟在屋子里来回奔了好几圈，直到楼下人家探出头来骂人才罢休。  
白宇拉开窗子朝外面大吼：“我哥哥考上啦！！！”  
在邻居一片神经病的骂声中被他哥扯回屋里，关上窗子，朱一龙按住过于兴奋的小朋友，不让他再跳来跳去。  
其实是值得大大庆贺一番的，实验中学是市排名前五的名校，朱一龙算是实打实的“高中”了，摆个宴都在情理之中。况且像他这种情况，九年义务教育，前8.5年都混在及格线上的，是个人都觉得这娃不是块读书料子。  
虽说已经是新世纪了，教改的口号也听了很多年，但他们这辈人的父母辈还是秉持着老观念，“学好数理化走遍天下也不怕”那一套，家里有个会念书的小孩儿，在亲朋当中仿佛脸上都多层光似的。  
可惜朱一龙和白宇都没让他们爹妈享受到这种待遇。从小到大，老大捧回的奖状无一例外都是从运动会上拿的。小的则更凄惨，唯一的一张大概是三年级的时候拿回来的“劳动标兵”。白宇倒是自豪了一个礼拜，到最后谁都没忍心告诉他这安慰奖的本质。  
朱一龙这次是鲤跃龙门了，道贺的电话接了不少，听那些人夸他有出息，他实在很想附和一句是啊是啊，可是又觉得这样不够酷，只能做出满不在乎的样子，努力装大尾巴狼。那时候的人心思还是太单纯，他这状态用十年之后的网络术语来说，就叫装逼。  
领毕业证那天他就顶着一头金毛去了，多少存着一些招摇的心思，但是看到老师们，还是习惯性地低下了头。  
待了三年的校园，每幢楼每个楼梯扶手，罚站过的走廊窗根，总是弥漫着一股怪味的阶梯教室，这些再平常不过的小景，这会儿却都有了别样的味道。像是褪色的旧照片，明明景还是那个景，可感觉就是不一样的，或许这就是时间的重量吧。  
而这些，总归是只有毕业生才能体会的。那些一二年级的，忙着挥霍，到了第三年，如大梦方醒，才开始追思，开始依依不舍。其实也未必是舍不得学校和同学，更多的还是舍不得更青春年少的自己吧。它们终将永远地和老师们一起，留在校园的某个地方，成为校史的一部分。  
今天是如此特殊，即使看到了学生们穿着违反校纪的“奇装异服”，或是女生打散马尾辫披散了长发，老师都没有再拉长脸请他们去教导处喝茶，却是笑眯眯地说着：“冲吧同学们，不要停下脚步啊。”  
学霸庄星雨发挥稳定，毫无悬念地被人大附中录取。分别在即，她想过是否需要说一些漂亮话，祝愿他鹏程万里之类的。但想想其实也没必要，因为从头到尾都是她自己一个人的隐秘心事罢了。她快乐过，伤心过，尝到了初恋的甜和酸，让三年时光有东西可供回忆，也就够了。  
毕业照上的白衣少年，就让他留在那里吧，他将永远青春洋溢，永远洒脱如风，永远保有令女孩心仪的一切特质，唯独不属于她。

高中开学前，朱一龙被他老爸押到晶晶理发店，要求他今天“必须把脑袋上的毛搞成能见人的样子”。  
老张熟门熟路地给他爸递了根烟，笑道：“现在小孩儿都早熟。”  
他爸哼哼两声，不置可否。  
朱一龙想了想，直接跟老板说：“您帮我剃光了吧。”  
两个老家伙吞云吐雾正美着，听到他这么说差点呛死，“我看你今天也不用回去了，直接进看守所得了。”  
同来的白宇吓得要死，还躺着洗头呢，直接就顶着一头肥皂泡竖了起来，“哥哥你要出家啦！？”  
老板娘噗地笑出声，把情绪激动的小朋友按回去冲水。白宇半点不配合，还在那儿动来动去试图跟他哥交流，老板娘累得要死，仿佛在给一只不听话的猫咪洗澡。  
“剃光怕是进不了校门。”老张觉得这家人真挺有意思，“给你理成寸头吧。”  
这么多年，除去刚出生那会儿，朱一龙从来没把头发理这么短过。小时候是西瓜太郎头，长大一些也一直保持着一定长度。他也挺好奇，自己理板寸会是什么样子。  
推子，扎人的毛刷，一把剪刀，就是传统理发师的三板斧。不知道是不是理发店灯光不太一样，朱一龙坐在升降椅上，总觉得镜子中那个人越看越陌生。  
白宇应该也有同感，因为他盯着这边看得眼睛都不眨。那种认真的神情，朱一龙也不是第一次从他脸上看到了，比如小时候他隔着蛋糕店的大玻璃看师傅裱花，或者在菜场里看人在炉子上摊春卷皮，白宇的表情就会这样忘我投入。  
都不知道从什么时候开始，他已经这样了解白宇了。  
头顶留了一寸长，看着还是金棕色，因此还得染一染。朱一龙本以为就简单给他染回黑色，谁知道惊喜还在后头。  
老张给他调了一个墨蓝绿色，最妙的是，灯光下看是黑的，只有在强烈的自然光下才显色，低调地满足了青春期少年一颗闷骚的心。  
“小帅哥，可别跟你爸告发我啊。”老张抽出耳朵背后的香烟夹在手指间，朝他挤挤眼睛。  
这一刻，朱一龙觉得他张叔叔真是帅爆了。


	27. Chapter 27

27  
实中人才济济，朱一龙的成绩在里面连中游都挨不上。上了高中，他才知道原先都是过家家。这里大到分班，小到座位顺序，全部都是按着名次来。  
同学之间的关系礼貌而疏远，课间少有聚成一堆聊天的，每个人的时间仿佛都不够用，尤其是坐前三排的，多回答别人一句话都嫌浪费时间。  
这届高一年级共分了二十个班，强中手都在7到12班，朱一龙所在的15班就是普通班。他本以为这种名校为了保升学率应该收的全是尖子生，可结果班里也有出赞助费进来的，他的后座陈伟栋就是。  
伟栋为人挺随和，男生之间要建立友谊非常简单，有的时候就是一瓶可乐加一串烤里脊的事情。  
高一刚开头那会儿和初中同学联系还挺频繁的，大家各自分享着在新地方的见闻，回忆当年趣事，仿佛有着说不完的话题。  
时间一长就趋于平淡了，倒不是势利眼，只是不同的经历造就了不同的眼界。上了高中和没上高中的，普高的和市重点的，上的课程不一样，连生活重心都不一样了。各自有了新的社交圈子，而和老同学的共同经历就只有那些，说来说去，总有说腻的一天。  
大概这就是大人们所谓的成长吧。

月考年级排名五百开外的朱一龙，和伟栋一块儿趁着下午大休的时候溜号出去觅食。他们学校管理不算严，学生们都正是长身体的时候，一顿午饭根本不抗饿，下午出去加个餐的事常有，门卫大爷通常都睁一只眼闭一只眼，由得他们去。  
论喜爱程度的话，朱一龙最喜欢车条小串。但是那玩意儿一串细细小小，过过嘴瘾还行，却是半点不顶饱的，他一个人撸个百十来串没什么问题。不过这一小会儿课间的工夫，不够细细品味的，只能简单搞点羊肉串和小腰什么的。  
伟栋是上海人，不怎么能吃辣，每次看到朱一龙两面都糊满辣椒粉的鸡翅中，菊花莫名的一阵灼痛。有一回看他吃得面不改色，偏不信邪，于是也有样学样搞了一串双面辣。被辣到瞬间飙泪不说，一整个下午舌头都没有恢复知觉，这些还都能忍忍，关键是晚上蹲大号的时候，那叫一个苦不堪言。从那之后他就对辣味敬谢不敏，看朱一龙的眼神更是多了一份崇敬。  
“我这次排到888，牛逼吧？发发发！我家财迷老头能夸死我。”陈伟栋擦擦嘴巴上的油花儿，得意地打了个饱嗝。  
其实朱一龙挺羡慕伟栋和他爸的相处模式，用他自己的话来说，就跟哥们儿似的。这在他家简直是没法想象的。伟栋老爸是搞房地产的，家里面有钱得要死，对这个儿子没别的要求，书念得上就念，念不上就出钱给他念，反正能用钱解决的问题都不叫问题。  
不过陈伟栋挺真实的，知道自己家有钱，也知道自己脑子一般，从来不摆谱儿。在他们学校里学霸多得是，随便拎一个出来，家里就是什么局什么科的，再不济也得是电视台的，俨然一个小型的社会关系网了。  
像朱一龙这样来自普通职工家庭的学生不是没有，要么成绩出类拔萃，要么依附着那些“某小局”“某小科”，那嘴脸看着都教人腻味。  
恰好他俩成绩都烂，又恰好都懒得搞人际关系，就混到一块儿去了。  
朱一龙面无表情地把火红的辣子都卷下肚，伟栋看得脸直抽抽。朱一龙说一会儿晚自习他得请假去办身份证，伟栋一听就来劲，“哟，今天生日啊？”  
是生日，但不是他的。朱一龙的心情有些抑制不住的雀跃，但伟栋的神经大条得很，根本没发现他哥们儿的异常。  
上完最后一节课，朱一龙果然提前撤退，一路把车蹬得飞快，目标明确地直奔数码港去了。来到爱国者的专柜，用他自己几个月的零用，加上压岁钱，买下了那个白宇心仪已久的mp3。  
朱一龙还记得伟栋提醒的，拍证件照得穿件深色有领子的衣服，他又匆匆地跑回家去先换了衣服，才去派出所。  
排队等照相的时候，他的心脏扑通扑通跳得厉害。mp3还妥妥的藏在书包里，他幻想着一会儿晚上拿出来时，白宇会是什么表情，会不会扑上来抱他。那个黏人精，抱抱怪，光是想到他，朱一龙就觉得舌根都甜了。  
排在前头的几个女生被照相的民警数落了，因为头发挡耳朵挡眉毛。朱一龙摸了把毛剌剌的头顶，还好他没这种麻烦事。  
今天来办证，是他的私心。他知道身份证背面都会写有效期，起始时间就是办证的日期。今天是四月八号，白宇的生日，朱一龙是想把这个日期永久地保留在自己的身份证上。  
“希望爸爸妈妈身体健康，哥哥越来越帅！”白宇大声地说出生日愿望，里面提到了每个家人，唯独关于他自己的部分没有说。  
那是不能说出来的。  
他在吹蜡烛前飞快地在脑海中说了一遍那个心愿——想和哥哥恋爱。  
他多鸡贼啊，先祝愿哥哥越来越帅，然后祝自己和大帅哥恋爱，真是前后呼应，逻辑严密。  
睡前趁着白宇洗澡的工夫，朱一龙飞快地把礼物塞进他被窝里，然后进入坐立不安模式。这种状态一直持续到白宇热气腾腾地出来，哼着歌爬上床。朱一龙装模作样伏案写作业，心已经提到了嗓子眼。  
他要发现了！嗯？怎么还没动静？是不是那傻子看都没看就直接睡了！？  
朱一龙从来没如此痛恨过书桌为什么要背对床，他想回头看看情况，又怕露出马脚。内心纠结之际，突然左脸被人猛地亲了一口。  
！！！  
朱一龙整个世界地动山摇，满脑子只剩下三个加黑加粗的感叹号。死机重启之后，已经错过了最适合的回应时机。  
“谢谢哥哥！”白宇扔下这样一句，就飞快地逃回了床上，缩进被窝里，连脑袋都埋进去。  
如果不这样，哥哥一定会看到他比猴屁股还要红的脸。不，不止是脸，是整颗头，他的头已经快熟了。白宇把手掌贴在脸颊上，感觉热得烫手。他顺着枕头摸到底下的那颗mp3，把它攥在手心里。  
嘴角止不住上扬的岂止白宇一个。还处在余震中的朱一龙，像个花痴一样把左脸刚刚被亲到的地方摸了又摸，要是被人看到，他的酷哥形象怕是保不住了。


	28. Chapter 28

28  
身份证到手的朱一龙顿时感觉不一样，跨入“准成年”的门槛，离成年又近了一步。  
而且今年全国全面更换第二代身份证，就这个月推行的，爸妈的一代老身份证还没来得及拿去调换。作为他们家第一个拿到新身份证的人，朱一龙新鲜出炉的身份证被全家传阅了。  
什么内置IC芯片新技术，彩色照片，朱一龙觉得通通不及背面那个有效日期来得赏心悦目。  
2004.4.8～2014.4.8，要到2014年呢，感觉就跟一辈子那么长。十年后他都26了，不知道那时候自己会是在干什么呢？那时候白宇也24了，大学都毕业了。他们会在哪个城市，做着什么样的工作？  
会有机会……在一起吗？  
对于这十年里自己会一直爱着白宇这件事，朱一龙毫无疑问地持肯定答案。如影随形而来的，却是一份深藏在心底的恐惧，是他平时想都不敢想的领域。每次思维的触角堪堪触及那个区域，就像被火舌燎了一口，疼得立刻缩回去，再不敢冒头。  
他们是兄弟。  
虽说不同姓，可是他们归属在一个户口本上，他们同是爸妈的儿子，他的身份是“兄”，而白宇的身份是“弟”。在法律上，在道理上，都是无可辩驳的事实。  
所以朱一龙半点也不怀疑自己会一直爱他，只是怕自己没有办法以心中所愿的方式去爱他。  
他们家是典型的八十年代老公房，客餐厅极小，而卧室很大的户型。次卧置了两张书桌，一张高低床，也不觉得满当，还有空间给哥俩做做俯卧撑，甚至翻个跟头也不成问题。  
但是最近朱一龙却愈加觉着房间局促起来，白宇只要待在那里，哪怕一点儿声音都不发，也成了没法忽视的存在。在他写作业的时候，玩电脑的时候，睡觉的时候，时不时地从他的思维边缘冒出来，随便撩拨一下，朱一龙就被搅得乱七八糟。  
对于白宇来说，事情则要简单得多。他这辈子就喜欢过他哥一个，看得到哥哥，他就开心，见不着，就不开心，特别简单。  
就在朱一龙隐约感受到“未来”这个虚无缥缈的概念所带来的压力时，白宇还傻乎乎地坚信，他们可以永远这样。而人的一生可能可以有多少变数，他都忘了，他们这个家甚至都不是“原装”的。  
谁叫他天生就长了一颗这么简单的脑子，正如他们数学老师被气急了的时候给的评价：大脑表面光滑如镜。别人的脑回沟弯弯绕绕，各有各的小九九，独独到了他这里，像个剥了壳的鸡蛋。  
这么一来，衬托得在理智和情感之间来回拉锯的朱一龙更加像个神经病，总是一时温柔，一时焦躁。一时觉得白宇也爱他爱得不行，一时又想：你见过他有不喜欢的人吗？他根本谁都喜欢。他懂啥？他不过就是个小傻子罢了。  
怎么能欺负傻子傻呢。

自从上了初中，白宇的异性缘莫名其妙变好了。去趟超市的工夫，都能遇上女同学笑着和他打招呼。  
妈妈笑盈盈地搂住儿子的肩，“我们小宇也有女生喜欢啦。”  
稀里糊涂的白宇完全不知道妈妈为何突然这样说，这话题又让他有点害羞，不好意思地这里抠抠那里摸摸。  
朱一龙假装没听到这一茬，其实酸得眉毛不是眉毛眼睛不是眼睛的。  
女生是一种很奇怪的生物，心里越是喜欢谁，嘴上就越是不屑。那些长得高高帅帅的，通常就是她们口头鄙夷的对象，比如朱一龙。  
相反长成白宇这样，眼睛眯眯的，鼻头圆圆的，个子小小的，没什么攻击性，特别容易成为她们的好朋友。她们还喜欢摸他脑袋，白宇有时候觉得她们仿佛是在逗小狗。他其实不太喜欢，可是又完全不懂如何拒绝别人，尤其当对方释放善意的时候。  
他的这些想法，朱一龙并不知道，倒是无意间知道了居然还有女生约白宇一块儿去新华书店，这不就是约会吗？他俩都没约过会呢，他又醋了。  
他早就知道白宇有多好。以往他只自己偷着乐，顺便嘲笑那些二百五不识货，忽然一夜之间发现自己的珍宝被人窥伺，朱一龙变成了提心吊胆的老农民，守着自家一亩三分菜地，整天担心地里的小白菜受人觊觎。

一场奥运，一块金牌，燃烧了一整个夏天。全国上下男女老少，第一次如此整齐划一，飞人刘翔成了被提及次数最多的一个名字。身披红旗绕场的慢镜头，明明重播了无数次，每一次却仍旧会停下来看两眼。  
说是全民偶像，一点也不夸张。  
热血啊，梦想啊，荣耀啊，这一系列词汇组合在一起，年轻人怎么能不热泪盈眶。  
连大懒虫白宇都积极了起来，每天一百个仰卧起坐，五百个跳绳，还要在楼底下绕圈跑。第一天朱一龙从他的眼中也看到坚定，第二天他看到了坚持，第三天就只剩下妥协了。  
白宇一声长喵，瘫倒在床，“我废了……”  
朱一龙心里笑成一团，一个平时完全不运动的人，突然开始高强度锻炼，肌肉都受不了。  
更别提这两天由于白天体力消耗过大的缘故，白宇晚上睡觉天天打呼，觉还死沉，还说梦话，总之把朱一龙闹得够呛。  
白宇梦见哥哥当上了皇帝，而自己成了他的威风大将军。太后却对皇上十分的坏，还从外面带了个男的回来要当太上皇。他砸吧砸吧味儿不对，这是要给他哥哥找哪门子的野爹呢？  
“腌臜泼才！吃洒家一拳！”大将军威风凛凛，一通老拳，打跑了野男人。  
自己的哥哥，当然要自己来保护了。  
起夜的朱一龙十分无语，显然这傻子最近的语文课正学到鲁提辖，说起梦话来都是那个味儿，搞得屋子里仿佛住了一群梁山好汉。  
别说，白宇搞不好还真是有些神通，没出半个月，朱一龙消失多年的生母真的出现了。  
她自然是很美的，朱一龙的白皮肤，大眼睛长睫毛，微微下垂的眼角，都是遗传自这里。难能可贵的是，年近四十的女人，神色里居然还是一派天真，看来自从离开了他以后，她的人生顺遂，未曾经历太多的坎坷。  
她之后也再婚了，两次，并且和第三任丈夫又生了一个男孩。原先到了南方定居，兜兜转转一大圈，又到了最初的起点。  
“这是哥哥，叫哥哥呀。”  
那小孩儿六七岁，一身贵到死的名牌童装，脸上神气活现的，一看就是娇养着长大。他倒也不怯生，甜甜地喊了人。  
这样的孩子最不缺的就是自信，天生就带着底气，和白宇刚到家那会儿截然不同。那时候白宇无论干什么都小心翼翼，那种害怕被辜负的、谨小慎微的讨好，像这样的小孩是根本不会懂的。  
朱一龙看着这个和自己共享了一半血缘的小东西，奇怪的是心中没有太多可供长篇大论描述的感觉。无论他怎么去唤起内心的感情，事实就是，自己的人生，由于长期缺席，已经没有没有这些人的位置了。  
最终朱一龙都没有回应。可能除了白宇之外的任何人那样喊他，对于他来说，都只能算是一种僭越吧。


	29. Chapter 29

29  
对于这一代的父母来说，育儿的压力其实不算大，计划生育政策的推行之下，反正每家就一个孩子，好也是这个，不好也是这个。小孩子成长过程中比较难熬的几个阶段，咬咬牙捱过去了也就好了。  
从这一点上来看，这几年朱爸白妈着实不易，两个儿子轮番历经大考，大儿子考上高中感觉才过了没多久，转眼白宇都上初三了。  
大人总在感慨光阴似箭，孩子只觉得度日如年。白宇每天都期盼着赶紧长大，小孩儿他已经当够了，他要当大人。  
他试图学着像他哥那样说话行事，拽拽的，劲劲儿的，凡事七个不服八个不忿，仿佛身体里包着的是团火，永不妥协，永远叛逆，永远反抗。  
可是白宇骨子里是个柔软的好人，和朱一龙那种灵魂层面的刺儿头不一样，他从小就是妈妈的白菜心，再怎么学着反叛，从根性上来说还是乖的。  
如果说朱一龙是张牙舞爪的小老虎，那白宇就是张牙舞爪的小奶猫。  
“看这是什么呀——”  
“我看看我看看！香香女护翼卫生巾——”  
“你说这有什么用呀，杜惠芳？”  
“板凳上面红红的是什么呀？”  
个头极为瘦小的女生尴尬得站在那里，前后左右都是不怀好意的声音，她的鲜红得像滴血，像她不小心弄在椅子上的经血。  
惠芳是初三转学来白宇班的，借读生没有学籍，中考也不在市里考。名字，穿着，口音，无一不土。不像别的女生那样追星，不认识蔡依林和郭品超。家庭拮据，凑份子买零食之类的事情她从不参加。连用的卫生巾，都是包装廉价的便宜货。  
此时此刻杜惠芳无比的后悔，如果自己没有贪图便宜，买稍微贵一点的卫生巾，现在是不是就不用站在这里忍受众人的嘲笑了。她板着脸，努力装作一点也不在意的样子，无视那些刺耳的声音，一下一下擦掉椅子上的污渍。  
“哈哈哈哈哈居然用草纸擦！”  
又是一阵哄堂大笑。  
这样的一个“异类”，在校园里简直就是预定的受欺凌对象。没有哪个女生不知道，在例假期坐了45分钟之后，“下课起立”那一下潮涌的滋味有多酸爽。没有哪个女生从小到大没被血弄脏过裤子，然而此时她们心安理得地同那些男生站在一起，用这种方式去羞辱另一个女孩。  
白宇从小就领略过，知道小孩子散发出来的恶意一点也不比成年人少。也许是物伤其类吧，白宇看到她，总会想到当年的自己。  
上课铃声是救命稻草，意犹未尽的学生在响到第二遍的时候终于舍得回到座位。班长喊出“起立”之后，后排个别人还促狭地盯着杜惠芳屁股上的那一滩红印窃笑，被老师骂了才假装收敛。  
坐下的杜惠芳终于得以喘息，目不斜视地盯着黑板，这是她目前唯一能做的了。甚至一张小纸条从前方传来，她都差点错过。  
偷偷接过字条，上面写着“你可以把外套系在腰上”。  
做完这件事，白宇觉得心里稍微松快了一些。他不知道杜惠芳在后面望着他的后背，差点哭出来。  
之后她果然采纳了白宇的建议，衣服挡住了好事之徒的眼神，却无法阻止有人继续起哄。  
“哟，穿裙子呢杜惠芳？挺新潮呀！”话说到一半，就看见白宇不知道啥时候也把外套系腰里。那家伙一开口发觉自找了个没趣，怏怏地闭嘴了。  
这就是白宇，他可能做不到面对面跟人刚，但他总会用自己方式做自认为对的事。  
次数多了，就难免有人阴阳怪气地奚落他，问他是不是看上惠芳了。白宇本来成绩就相当一般，属于不挣扎一下就容易落进“红灯区”的选手。再加上和女生关系好，本来就惹得一部分男同学不快，这时候就趁机打击报复了。  
有几次他们故意把烂香蕉烂橘子什么的塞白宇书包里，没成想白宇是个傻的，一直到放学都没发现。还是到家以后，朱一龙总觉得哪里有味道，里里外外找了一大圈，才将目标锁定在白宇的书包上。  
烂烂的果肉糊得到处都是，隔天白宇交作业的时候都被老师数落。  
像这种事，有一还有二，朱一龙立马感觉不对了，逼问白宇怎么回事。白宇迷迷糊糊的，过了好久才醒过味儿来，自己被人搞了。  
当哥的气得不行，当即表示要去帮他摆平。白宇死活不同意，说他自己能搞定。  
“那你说说，准备怎么‘搞定’。”朱一龙眯着眼睛，看白宇愣住的呆样，真是一点也不意外呢。  
只好无奈地叹口气，冲着白宇勾勾手，“哥哥教你。”  
白宇乖乖上前坐好，他这种样子总让朱一龙联想到那种耳朵软趴趴的小狗狗，想揉揉他的头。  
学了一招的白宇在下一回遇到这种事的时候，没再当个烂好人。  
对方或许早已习惯了他的逆来顺受，这回遭到强势反击，对着涂满自己一桌子的烂果肉，一时竟没反应过来。  
照着他哥教的，白宇也不说话，只冷冷地看了对方一会儿，足够摆明态度之后，转身离去。同学之间有窃窃私语的，看见白宇走过就识相躲开。  
出了教室，白宇才发觉自己激动得牙齿都在打颤。  
真男人绝不回头看爆炸，老好人当久了，当一回坏蛋的感觉实在爽极了。  
有意思的是，自从那次爆走后，班里男生对白宇的态度好了很多。另一个重要原因，是因为他开始长个儿了。  
才一个寒假不见，白宇像棵抽条的白杨树，细细长长的身条，套身空落落的校服，隐约有一些高中生的样子了。  
长大对于白宇来说意味着什么，他还无法很清楚地描述，也许是脸上多了许多青春痘，也许是某天忽然发现自己的两颊不再是小时候圆圆的样子。可是小时候是什么样子呢？他好像也记不清了。翻看影集里穿着大棉袄的肉团子，也不敢相认。  
每天待在一起的人是不会有如此强烈的感觉的，比如他对哥哥的印象十年如一日，但其实高二的朱一龙走出去已经几乎是个男人的样子了。白宇不觉得，他始终觉得哥哥就是哥哥，不管十岁还是十七岁，一直是那个样子的。  
时光对于亲近的人不起作用，但是这魔法并不作用于其他任何的人事物。  
有一次白宇心血来潮，拉着他哥重走以前小学放学的必经路。说来奇怪，这条路明明离他们家很近，但是自从小学毕业，他俩居然谁都没再走过。  
沿街很多商铺都搬迁了，在这个手机已经不再高高在上的时代，电话亭沦为弃儿，被贴满了小广告，孤单地伫立在街边。  
学校旁边的小卖部换了老板，货架上陈列的也早不是一块钱一包的还珠格格贴纸。  
小浣熊同时勾起两人痛苦又甜蜜的回忆，光是看到包装，那股烤肉香精混合着味精的味道就泛了上来。价钱倒是没涨，只是现在已经不再附送小朋友梦寐以求的水浒卡了。  
一人买了一包怀旧，白宇吃了两口就不想吃了，转而往朱一龙手里一塞，非常顺手。  
“我记得这里有本该有一对石狮子的。”白宇站在路边的建设银行门外，十分不能接受。  
朱一龙也记得那对大狮子，嘴巴里还有两颗石球，七八岁的白宇每次路过这里，都试图把那颗球推出来，但从来没有成功过。这事可以说是童年未解之谜了。  
十岁的朱一龙不耐烦地表示：“把牙齿打掉，就能拿出来了。”  
白宇的眼睛微微睁大，过了良久，摸了摸狮子凸出的眼睛，口中喃喃有词，“那太痛了，我不拿了，不拿了。”  
那个时候他站在台阶上，踮着脚伸长了手都够不到狮子头。现在白宇站在平地上，都能平视那个高度，可是叼着球的石狮子已经不在了。  
好多东西都是这样，人还没来得及再看一眼，就没了。


	30. Chapter 30

30  
冬天在家洗个澡有多难，没有暖气也没装浴霸的情况下，唯一的采暖设备是那种单根发热的电取暖器。洗澡的时候必须十分留心，不让水溅到电机上。可以说每一次洗澡，都是顶着触电的风险。他们家浴室里原先是有个浴缸的，朱一龙记得他小时候还和白宇一起泡过澡来着。只是后来不知道因为什么打掉了。打掉之后也没做淋浴房，只拉了道帘象征性地和马桶隔开，没什么保暖效果。  
取暖器也不聚热，人在里面洗个澡四处漏风，太容易着凉。所以一到冬天就全家上澡堂子，一周一洗。  
可是如今家里两个正值发育期的男孩子，别说一星期，两天不洗，身上的“男人味”都能熏死人。  
这洗澡开销一下就上去了，于是就改在家洗。幸亏男孩子洗得快，从上到下一块香皂搞定，省去很多麻烦，一天一个澡都不费事。  
只是最近他家热水器出了点故障，维修还得排队等。熬了三天，在整个人馊掉之前，哥俩被妈妈赶去澡堂子接受净化去了。  
这就有点刺激了。  
进了澡堂，那可就是赤条条面对面了。虽然小时候朱一龙没少看白宇的光屁股，可那怎么一样呢？况且他对白宇还存着那种心思，要是等会儿一个没把持住“立正站好”了，那多难看啊。  
白宇拎着装有肥皂和毛巾的塑料桶，也在忐忑。他上过健康教育课，也看过泰坦尼克号，听过男同学之间你知我知的黄色笑话，他当然知道两个人光着身子是成年的亲密游戏。  
可那都是男人和女人之间的事情，他和哥哥都是男的，也可以那样吗？想象了一下那个画面，白宇的脸变得有点热，乍一看像是给北风吹红的。  
心猿意马的两个人，零交流地走在去往澡堂子的路上，各有各的难为情。  
在公共浴室洗澡的体验远好于在家洗，这也是澡堂文化在北方长盛不衰的原因。水温烫得人舒舒服服，热水管够，乐意洗多久就洗多久，洗到手指上的皮皱成大枣，浑身皮都像烫熟的虾子，才舒坦。  
充足的水汽大大减低了可见度，那些或胖或瘦，或黑或白的糙老爷们都依稀有了点唯美的模样。  
白宇先给自己抹了一身肥皂泡，再闷头往旁边递。过了一会儿不见他哥伸手接，他只好偷偷掀起眼皮偷看一眼。朱一龙正闭着眼睛冲水，大量热水倾斜而下，击打着他的皮肤。莲蓬头是固定在墙上的，都安得巨高，冲淋的力道十分给力。整间浴室都是稀里哗啦的水声，白宇如同站在暴雨之下，只能扯着嗓门大喊：“哥！”  
一把撸掉满脸水，朱一龙湿掉的睫毛结成一簇一簇，耷拉下来，白宇也不知道自己为什么看得那么清楚。椭圆形的肥皂滑不溜丢，险些从手心里蹦出去，两只手碰到一起，明明是再正常不过的肢体接触，却像深水炸弹一样在两个人心里都炸开了花。  
手指划过手心的滑腻触感挥之不去，朱一龙握着香皂，有一瞬间误以为这是白宇的皮肤。随即又想到，白宇刚刚才使用过它。一些跳入脑中的画面让他燥热不堪，血液自动往某个部位涌去。  
为了不让白宇发现他的窘态，朱一龙飞快地用肥皂从头到脚划拉一遍，正巧搓澡大爷穿着大裤衩子穿行在云气缭绕如仙境般的澡堂里，他赶紧扔下一句“我去搓搓”，就逃走了。  
大爷特别热情，边搓边唠，问在哪上大学，读什么专业，又夸他长得结实，不像现在那些流行明星，瘦得跟麻杆一样。朱一龙在生人面前话很少，啥聊天场景到他这儿都像有来无回的问答题。  
当得知朱一龙目前高中在读，还没满十八的时候，大爷露出了促狭的笑容，“那你这娃娃发育得好啊，人不大，屌倒是挺大。”  
大爷声如洪钟，这一声引来了好几道好奇的目光，都想看看到底有多大。朱一龙脸涨得通红，那些陌生人观摩观摩无所谓，关键是白宇听到了没有。  
白宇耳朵又不聋，当然也听到了。而且他比朱一龙本人还要害臊，一头埋在水幕里，浑身都快熟透了。那句“挺大”像咒语一样回荡在他脑子里，随之而来的，是他对这两个字背后所代表的意思产生的具体想象。  
肩膀被搭上的时候，白宇已经快把自己冲缺氧了，他一回头，就看到了赤条精光的朱一龙，当然也看到了他刚刚受到认证的“大零件”。  
因为大，所以想忽视都不行。  
朱一龙的皮肤非常白，身体比脸更要白出一个度，因此身上只要有一点异色的部分就加倍打眼。就好比在一张纯白的纸上作画，随便上什么颜色都特别突出一个道理。  
他本就毛发旺盛，一眼望去肚脐之下是一大片黑黢黢的体毛。难怪别人会以为他已成年，因为他的身体已经完全成熟了。  
相比之下，白宇虽然长手长脚，但是瘦巴巴的，骨骼还很纤细。身上虽然也开始长毛，但数量并不多，颜色也没有那么深，因此看上去存在感不是很强。  
此时哥俩脱光了站在一起，就从发育程度来看，哥哥无限接近于一个成年男人，而弟弟则更偏向于少年一些。  
朱一龙手里拿着搓澡巾朝他示意，白宇领会，转过身去把后背露给他。  
因为白宇皮薄不受力，搓澡大爷一搓他就嗷嗷叫，从小到大都是哥哥帮他搓。  
当然每次他也会礼尚往来地搓一搓他哥，只不过他手劲儿小，又怕弄疼哥哥，别人搓背都是解痒，到了白宇这儿是越搓越痒。  
一段时间没理发的白宇头发有一些长了，湿透的发尾贴着脖子微微打着卷，像羔羊的软毛。朱一龙的视线在透粉的皮肤上滑来滑去，隔着手套摸遍他的背，感受一层薄薄肌肤之下凸起的肩胛骨。  
出于私心，他用另外一只没戴手套的手按住白宇的肩头。其实他想再放肆一点，往下一点，或者干脆抱一抱他。  
这样局限的接触怎么可能满足，他想要更多地感受皮肤和皮肤相贴、摩擦。朱一龙徒劳地吞咽，既无法缓解嗓子的干渴，也无法克制脑内不切实际的欲望。  
粗糙的丝瓜络就像猫科动物的舌头，在白宇的想象中哥哥变成了一头威风凛凛的大老虎，用舌头为他舔舐打理毛发。这想象让他有些害羞，白宇下意识地咬住了嘴唇。  
作为超级怕痒星人，腰眼、胳肢窝、脖子都是白宇的死穴，碰一下都不行。作为他哥朱一龙当然了解，但是他又特别爱看白宇缩成一团的样子，经常忍不住想要碰碰他摸摸他。假如闹过了头白宇还会噙着泪软绵绵地生气，半天不理人。  
这会儿朱一龙就跟着了魔似的，想让他立刻眼圈红红哭唧唧，这是一种什么心态，他自己也不知道。手比脑子快，他这么想，就这么做了。  
粗粝的丝瓜络轻柔地滑过那些敏感带，效果一点不比羽毛差，白宇喊着哥哥，身体扭得像一尾离水的鱼。  
这下朱一龙满足了，连身体上的干渴都有了缓解的迹象。浴室地滑，白宇三扭两扭，差点把自己扭到地上去，还好朱一龙眼明手快，一把给他捞住了。  
这下可好，全身都滑溜溜的，白宇一阵乱扑腾也不知道自己无意中碰了哪。屁股撞上的肉块是什么，他也不敢深想。  
怀里抱的是白宇热腾腾的身体，朱一龙哪里是小鹿乱撞，简直是体重一吨的驼鹿在他胸口野蛮冲锋。  
这一个澡洗下来，肉体是净化了，朱一龙倒是想把灵魂也净化净化，省得一天到晚翻滚着黄色思想。  
同样心神不宁的还有白宇，他哥身上那个他一直没敢拿正眼看的地方，今天意外地用另一种方式直观感受到了。白宇也是个思路奇葩的小朋友，这会儿他想的是，他和他哥是同一个医生割的，那自己会不会也长那么大啊。  
想到这里白宇用手盖住了脸，还怪不好意思的。


	31. Chapter 31

31  
仿佛老天爷成心不让白宇顺顺当当毕业似的，在他初三年级的最后一个学期，出了一连串的事情。  
起因是他们学校的操场大翻修，搞了一个寒假也没弄完，建筑垃圾没人收拾，就乱乱地堆在那里。  
那天好不容易赶上一节“体育老师没生病”的体育课，整个班的人一窝蜂跑操场上撒欢儿去了。  
有些事情就是没什么道理，就那么巧地上有个大铅皮桶，就那么巧还有一堆随处可捡的碎石子，男生们就那么手欠地投石子玩儿。  
一颗石子刚刚脱手，白宇数学题上永远算不清楚的那道抛物线，稍稍偏离了既定的轨道，注定无法命中。偏偏这时有人路过，那背影看着心事重重，根本不知道灾厄即将降临到自己头上。  
“喂！那个……”白宇张嘴就喊，一开口就知道要完，他居然在这节骨眼上忘了她的名字！  
由于各种各样的原因，杜惠芳是一位长年低头走路的女同学，同时对于屏蔽周围的声音这件事十分有心得。要不怎么说人倒霉起来喝凉水都塞牙，那颗比硬币大不了多少的小石子，就这么不偏不倚地砸中了她的天灵盖。  
有那么几秒钟的时间白宇和她都呆在原地不动，直到一股夺目的血色从脑门正中而下，再十分自然地绕开鼻梁叉成两股。杜惠芳晃了一晃，整个人斜着往一边栽去，接下去她就什么都不知道了。  
同样什么都不知道的，还有白宇，他就像幽游白书第一话里的浦饭幽助，人死了，灵魂飘在天上，用一种旁观者的视角审视着这个世界。  
他知道有人上前查看，有人晕血后退，有人呜呜喳喳地要找老师，唯独不知道自己在哪儿，在干什么。甚至在杜惠芳被老师抱走的时候，白宇依旧呆呆地站在那里，连姿势都没变过。  
同学朝他投来各种各样的眼神，白宇已经无力去分辨每个眼神传达的意思。  
“去洗把脸吧。”  
直到听见有人这样说，他才反应过来，二月倒春寒的天气，自己却硬生生流一头一脸的冷汗。  
白宇在医务室门外探头探脑，没敢进去。校医务室平时处理最多的大概是女生姨妈疼，其中还有一半是假装的。处理最严重的流血事件可能是流鼻血，像开瓢这种级别，已经大大超出了校医的业务范围。  
校医在艰难地给伤口消毒，由于伤在头皮，头发成了阻碍，只能象征性地弄一下，暂时用纱布压一压，赶紧收拾收拾上医院。  
看到老师扶着惠芳走出来，白宇不由自主上前半步。杜惠芳脸色苍白，衣服上沾到一大滩血迹，非常惨烈的样子，他嘴巴张了张，却不知道能说什么。  
老师没工夫搭理他，打发他先去给家长打电话。白宇目送着他们离开，看到老师摇头，想来是对他很失望。  
他也对自己很失望。  
白宇想到的第一个号码，是他哥的小灵通。  
没响几下，电话就接通了。一听到那头哥哥的声音，白宇眼圈就隐隐有发热的迹象。他侧了侧身体，整个人快要贴上墙壁，以确保不会有人看到自己的表情。  
喂了好几声，才听到白宇虚弱地喊了一声哥。这一声，把朱一龙的心都喊揪起来了，他从来不知道，情绪能这样被操纵。  
二十分钟的路程硬是被朱一龙挤成了八分钟，连闯六个红灯，屁股一路不沾坐垫，一个下课的工夫，就飞到了白宇学校。自行车都来不及停好，直接往校门外的树上一靠。  
传达室当班的老李认出他，“小子，回来看老师啊？”  
朱一龙一头的热汗，喘得跟狗一样，来不及和老李打声招呼，就往后楼奔去。  
上课铃已经打过两遍了，各间教室中都隐约传出各种学科老师讲课的声音，整个初三就只有一个人不在教室里。  
白宇站在走廊端头门厅一角，墙上贴的校风中的“崇”字就悬在他脑袋上方，像一座大山，使他整个人看起来更加的渺小无助了。  
朱一龙跑上楼，看到的就是这样一幕，形单影只的白宇快要和阴影融为一体。  
于是他什么都不问，什么都不说，只是按住白宇的脖子把他按到怀里。  
不管将要面对什么狂风骤雨，就这一刹那，白宇只想躲在哥哥的庇护下，获得暂时的豁免权。他恍惚中觉得自己变回很小，五岁那么小，胚胎那么小，一直朝着哥哥的怀抱坠落，不停坠落。  
如果能一直这样，那多好呀。

虽然已经做了心理准备，但在人来人往的医院里被人当众破口大骂，还是超出了白宇的承受范围。  
杜惠芳头上缝了针，头顶盖着纱布，因为疼痛或者失血的缘故，她脸色苍白，闭目靠在病床上。  
白宇的脸色比她好不了多少。惠芳爸骂人的间隙间夹杂着大量信息，初三了影响课业怎么办，头皮结痂的地方今后长不出头发怎么办，万一砸伤了脑子怎么办。这一连串的问题，白宇的小脑瓜根本想不出来，甚至连想都没想过。连番诘问之下，手中拎的果篮都变成了滑稽戏道具，衬托出他的尴尬和无措。  
“我们一定赔您。”朱一龙有意无意地挡在盛怒的惠芳爸和白宇之间，阻隔了一部分如刀的视线。  
兜里的小灵通响了好几轮，朱一龙都没有要接的意思。他是怕自己一离开，白宇就得独自承受这一切了。他舍不得。  
漫长的谩骂之后，对方宣泄完满腔怒火，看着眼前两个小孩儿，渐渐也觉着没什么意思。  
从医院出来已是华灯初上时，白宇满腹心事，也不知道饥饱了。他不想骑车，朱一龙就陪他推着车慢行。  
他俩也不说话，只默默地走着，唯有两条影子在路灯与路灯之间不停地变长变短。  
朱一龙突然想起了刚才没接的电话，掏出小灵通摁亮，一眼就看见了单色屏幕上显示着一条来自老朱的新短信，发送时间是一个小时前。  
——麻溜滚回来  
看来旷课逃学的消息已经传到了他老子的耳朵里，不过那都不是事儿了。  
路过美特斯邦威时，他们俩的动作出奇的一致，都扭过头看墙上巨幅的周杰伦海报。店门口一左一右站着俩店员，疯狂piapia拍手招揽生意，让人忍不住怀疑他们的手难道不会痛的吗。  
白宇低头看着前轮一圈一圈地滚，毫无预兆地来了句：“要不我退学去打工算了。”  
朱一龙第一反应是拿手去探他脑门儿。正常状态下的白宇并不会乖乖就范，而是会像小狗一样用鼻子顶开他的手，或者佯装要咬他的手。哪天要是特别乖，那就说明是真病了。  
这会儿白宇也特别乖地任他摸摸，虽然没发烧，但肯定也不属于正常状态。  
“反正我念书也念不好的啦……”  
本来是随口说说，白宇这话一出，性质就变了。朱一龙没想到他竟然是有点认真的，至少说明他真的考虑过这件事。  
“高中……很有趣。”朱一龙其实也没啥立场说教，最终还是决定打感情牌，“我想和你一起经历这些。”  
“可明年你就高考了，而且，实验中学……我考不上的啦。”白宇故作轻松，掩盖掉语气中的那一点自卑。  
他果然有心事。朱一龙总以为白宇一直傻乎乎的，可傻乎乎的白宇，已经一个人偷偷地想过这么多事情了。  
怎么说呢，其实白宇自己也处在茫然之中，和这个年纪的很多人一样，找不到未来的方向。  
孩子们从小就坐进教室，周围所有人都告诉他们“好好学习天天向上”，于是读书成了人生目的。小学六年初中三年，读书也成了他们唯一会做的事。后勤工作全由家人保驾护航，他们只需要一门心思把那几本教科书读明白，别的什么都不用管。  
今天的事在白宇心里埋下了一颗种子，他第一次直面成人社会的种种压力。那个凶神恶煞的中年男人的每一声质问，每一种可能出现的最坏的结果，都是他一个小小中学生无法承担的。甚至连他小小的家庭也无法承担，最后被他拖入深渊，惨淡收场。  
“你是不是忘了，我初一初二的时候成绩有多烂。满脑子都是篮球，课也不想上。跟人打架，差点背个处分，连球都没得打了。”  
白宇的语气是真的骄傲，好像有他这么个哥哥是非常了不起的事情，“我记得，中考那年你都没在家过年，回来我们就被隔离了。你是爬窗回家的……原来都过去两年了啊。”  
“是啊，都会过去的。”朱一龙深深地看了他一眼，“我们还会一起经历更多。”  
从他的话里白宇隐约察觉出那么一丝不同寻常，但是朱一龙点到即止，没有给他留下什么深究的余地。


	32. Chapter 32

32  
留院观察几天，排除了脑震荡的可能性后，杜惠芳出院回家了。  
这几天白宇上课记笔记前所未有的认真，晚自习也不上了，下课第一时间往杜惠芳家奔，给她带作业和笔记。  
“你字写得很好。”杜惠芳翻看着白宇的化学笔记，轻声说道。  
白宇反倒有些不好意思了，字好可能是他唯一的优点了，“其实有很多我也看不懂，希望没抄错。”  
“我……”她欲言又止。而白宇缺乏解码女孩心思的能力，东西带到就要走。  
“你好好休息，我明天再带笔记过来。”  
“我可以帮你补习。”赶在他离开前杜惠芳飞快地说了一句，好像说话烫嘴似的，“……如果你需要的话。”  
白宇想到那天哥哥说过的话，和他自己偷偷许过的愿。  
小小的蜗牛，也可以有触及蓝天的大梦想吧？  
杜惠芳病假的两周多倒没闲着，在家开班授课，招收学生一名。  
她家客厅很小，除了堆满碗盏的饭桌，就只有个小茶几。于是白宇只能蹲坐在小马扎上写题，看上去怪可怜，写不出来的时候就更可怜了。  
当你觉得一个人可怜又可爱的时候，那么十有八九你已经喜欢上他了。  
她也很清楚，白宇每天出现在这里很大程度上只是出于愧疚，但她不介意把这份愧疚的时间再人为延长一些。  
他们初三本来周六就要补课，唯一的单休日白宇还要去找杜惠芳，这就让朱一龙很不爽了。赔偿是一回事，他不想白宇无休止地用人情去填还。更何况对方还是个女生，天生就具有优势。  
出于种种不可告人的目的，周末朱一龙硬是跟着白宇一块儿去了对方家，当然打的是家长慰问的旗号，十分伟光正。  
白妈妈当面道过歉之后，再加上白宇这段时间天天报到，惠芳爸的态度已经缓和了不少。  
杜惠芳上回就见过白宇的哥哥，两个人长得半点不像，而且她有种直觉，对方不是很喜欢自己。  
“换过药了吧？医生怎么说？”有着丰富的揍人和挨揍经验双重加持，朱一龙看一眼那女生，就知道她早就能上学了。  
仿佛心中的秘密被揭穿，杜惠芳有些恼羞成怒。如同每次在学校受了欺负之后的反应一样，第一时间摆出冷冷的攻击姿态。  
不明白他们为啥吵起来的白宇很茫然，他这样子，让所有人一下子变得很无力，火都没处撒。  
“其实我就是不想上学。”杜惠芳的声音听上去干干的，“我不喜欢学校。”  
这回白宇神奇般地听懂了，那样的同学，那样的班级，确实没什么值得喜欢的。

这个多事之冬，保不准是每天骑车赶来赶去的缘故，白宇的手上生了冻疮。  
每天洗脸的过程都成为一种折磨，十个手指一泡热水就奇胀奇痒。右手的两根指头情况最严重，已经溃烂发紫了，看上去很是惨烈。  
其实也就是一开始胀痛，如果有毅力多泡热水散散瘀，冻疮就会好得快一些。不过白宇自己是没勇气的，太痛了，他恨不得只用手指尖尖沾一沾水就开溜。然后被他哥识破，抓着手按回盆里。  
“烂萝卜似的。”朱一龙嘴上嫌弃不已，其实心疼得要死，只是碍于面子不说。  
无论是哭唧唧，嗷嗷叫，还是骂骂咧咧，都不能阻止朱一龙对他的手施以酷刑。一只手按住，另一只手从指尖按摩到指根，活血化瘀。后来朱一龙嫌操作不方便，直接单手五指分开插进他的指缝间搓磨。  
一番“人肉夹棍”之后，凝结的瘀血散开，白宇只觉得手暖烘烘的，没有刚才要死要活的感觉了。  
倒是有些别的感觉。心思活络的白宇大着胆子反过去夹朱一龙的手指，十根手指在水中勾勾缠缠，衬着盆底的牡丹花红双喜，怎么看怎么合适。  
果然春天是万物生长的季节啊。  
某些口是心非的人当天就跑去买了冻疮膏，又买了一副纯羊绒的半指手套。白宇现在戴的那副是普通绒线的，质地粗硬，朱一龙怕他磨到手指更疼。  
手套白宇一直戴到了四月份，实在热得不行，才依依不舍地收好。  
杜惠芳的头发也长出来了，没有留下什么遗憾，白宇好歹松了一口气。  
一贯随遇而安的白宇，终于在中考前的最后一个学期，卯足了劲儿拼了一把。娱乐活动全戒，每天从5点学到11点，没有休息日。  
苦吗？当然苦了。但是没想到白宇一坚持就是四个月。  
陪跑的朱一龙一起两耳不闻窗外事几个月，期中排名一下蹿了四百多名，进了年级前一百，堪称坐火箭的速度。他们实中考试素来以严苛闻名，不存在泄题和当场作弊的可能，老师一度怀疑他用了什么玄学作弊法。  
同学开始注意到朱一龙，并且对于同班两年都没有注意过这人表示不可思议。明明长得挺帅，球打得不赖，脑子也不差，成为风云人物需要的素质他都有，不知道为啥就一直不起眼。  
只有陈伟栋一如既往，朱一龙是学渣还是学霸这种事情，他压根就没注意到过。  
这也是为什么朱一龙会选择跟他当朋友，因为简单轻松。  
五月份的时候魔兽国服开服，朱一龙和白宇连挂了3个晚上，才把客户端下好。  
由于怕夜间房里的灯光引起爸妈注意，关了显示器不算，那些透光的按钮还特地用衣服盖好。朱一龙不愧是从小就知道偷看电视之后要降温散热的犯罪天才，做起这种偷鸡摸狗的事情十分得心应手。  
中间还出过一次小意外。本来好端端挂着机，半夜里杀毒软件莫名其妙跳出来。好死不死，睡前音响忘了关，瑞星小狮子打呼的声音大到足以吵醒楼上邻居。  
朱一龙睡眼惺忪滚下床，也顾不上有没有惊动爸妈了，飞快地拔了音响，倒回去继续睡。  
次日早晨白宇有些怀疑地问他哥：“你昨晚上是不是打呼声音超大？”  
“没有，是你做梦了吧。”  
白宇做了个大小眼的表情，很显然不信的。  
魔兽下好了，可是无论是朱一龙还是白宇，谁都没有打开它。  
班里的男同学们兴奋地每天打卡，课间的热门话题全都是谁选了联盟谁选了部落，昨天又升了几级，哪个技能最牛逼，什么时候下了第一次副本，爆了几件蓝装。  
白宇眼巴巴的，像个饿小孩盯着笼屉周围四溢的蒸汽，畅想热包子的味道，完了只能咽下口水自我安慰。  
“等考完。”  
“嗯，等你考完。”朱一龙望着他发笑，心里有说不尽的喜欢。  
延迟满足有即时满足所达不到的快乐，计划中要和白宇一起完成的事情有很多，一起打游戏只是其中的小小一环罢了。多长的时间，朱一龙都可以等。

如果没有这样拼过，白宇都不会知道自己的脑袋可以装下这么多东西。  
从早年超难学的汉语拼音开始，这么多年的考试他从来都是半蒙半会。每回考完，别人都喜欢三三两两聚在一起对答案，这种常规活动白宇从不参加。这并不是因为他真的视分数如粪土，恰恰相反，他也曾经试图加入过，但在别人对着一道大题的答案争议不休的时候，他却尴尬地发现自己连听都听不懂。自卑的感觉太难受，人嘛总是趋利避害的，从那之后白宇就有意避开那种场合了。  
如今他体会过了，就知道了，原来试题都是可以看懂的，也不一定每次交完卷后都跟闷了两斤老白干那样云山雾罩。  
一模二模放榜，成绩一次比一次接近心中的目标。白宇当然也幻想过成为小说主角，什么一战封神一夜之间冲到年级第一，让所有曾经看轻他的人拿头撞墙哭着承认自己有眼不识泰山。  
但他清楚这不是为自己而写的剧本。  
有别于同龄男孩自我意识空前过剩的中二病时期，对于生而平凡这件事，白宇认识清楚，接受良好。相较其他中二少年非要一次次经受现实毒打后才能认清自我，白宇现阶段的痛苦全部来自于他有一个优秀的哥哥。  
其实朱一龙并不属于严格意义上“别人家的孩子”。这么多年拢共就拿过两回三好生，什么钢琴小提琴十级二十级统统不存在。他打架逃课，白天睡觉不听课，晚上睡觉打呼还不承认。写字怪丑的，还经常写错字。学习成绩嘛也就那样，反正没有好到一骑绝尘的地步。  
可是白宇爱他，因为爱着，所以怎么样都是完美的。  
完美，却无法拥有，能不嗷嗷痛苦吗。  
咬着牙坚持了最后一个月，中考三天不巧正撞上连续下雨。白宇自己感觉还好，朱一龙却挺操心，雨天骑车安全什么的，一天要叨叨好几遍。  
“准考证呢？”  
“2b铅笔带了没？”  
“笔多带几支啊。”  
梦中情哥变成老妈子，白宇难以置信，万万没想到朱一龙也会有招他嫌的一天。都说只要爱得深麻子放光彩，这还没恋爱呢，怎么直接奔着七年之痒互相嫌弃的节奏去了啊。  
白宇匆匆忙忙喝完最后一口牛奶，抿掉奶胡子，抄起书包就要溜。  
“菜儿！”朱一龙在临出门前叫住了他。  
小白菜蔫儿蔫儿地转过身，看到朱一龙朝他张开了手臂，整个人好看到发光。  
“哥哥抱抱。”  
什么哄孩子的语气，他又不是三岁小孩儿了。白宇腹诽着，还是乐呵呵地扑过去。  
紧贴在一块儿的胸膛里，可是扑通扑通的两颗少年心呀。


	33. Chapter 33

33  
令白宇没有想到的是，在初中生涯即将结束的时刻，他居然收到了人生中第一次告白。  
班里当然也有几对，但他老觉着这种事跟自己关系不大，早恋这种事吧，俊男靓女专属。他觉得帅哥就得是他哥那样的，自己顶多算是五官端正的普通人。  
虽然自从开始在意外貌之后，白宇洗完脸也会多照几下镜子，这种时候也难以免俗萌生出“我真帅”的念头，飘上一会儿。  
但更多的时候，他处在不断地被提醒着“你没那么帅”的境地。  
这两年跟着台湾偶像剧一起走俏内地的，是珍珠奶茶。白宇在市中心唯一一家快可立尝过一次之后，就对那个味道难以忘怀。可惜连锁没开到他们家这里来，倒是附近的杂货店老板头脑灵醒，支了个木头小车在门面外，开始拓宽业务卖奶茶。口味倒挺多，什么草莓哈密瓜，乱八七糟的一堆，其实都是一水儿的香精味。�  
白宇在价目表前犹豫了一会儿。小杯五块，大杯八块，比快可立便宜，但对于他来说也算是高消费了。  
“都好喝，都好喝的。”  
在老板的极力推销之下，最终他要了大小两杯，小杯哈密瓜味给自己，大杯原味带给他哥。结果这家店太山寨了，所谓的小杯就是个一次性塑料杯，也没有大小合适的封口机。于是白宇就这么端着敞口的两杯奶茶一路保持平衡，乌龟似的往家的方向挪，生怕洒了。  
这一路上经过的小店，老板大都认得白宇。五金店老板娘正闲得出屁，看到白宇聚精会神耍杂技似的，还特意探出头来糗糗他，“小白子，喝再多牛奶也不顶事，不可能比你哥白的啦——”  
隔壁照相馆老板听了直笑。  
白宇装没听到，尽快经过他们。其实这种话他也不是第一次听了，从小到大听了无数次。哥哥长得神气，双眼皮大眼睛，皮肤雪白，而白宇就是街坊四邻口中的那个“丑娃娃”。当然他们会用一种讨厌的大人专属的玩笑口气，但很多时候成年人自认为有趣的玩笑话，小孩儿听着并不觉得多有趣。  
终于到达拐角，那些取笑的声音被甩在身后听不到了，白宇如释重负。  
刚才走得太急，奶茶晃得厉害，洒了一些在手上，黏糊糊的。他心头一阵没来由的烦躁，越看手里这两杯山寨奶茶越上火，想扔又不舍得，13块钱呢。胸口怄得不行，索性一口气把两杯都喝光，一路打着奶嗝儿上的楼。  
那珍珠撑得他晚饭都没吃下两口，白宇想起曾经看过的“珍珠奶茶竟由轮胎制作而成”的新闻，顿时感觉自己刚刚吃了一肚子橡胶，快要死掉了。  
朱一龙不明就里，只当他胃又不好了，问了几声。他一来，白宇就更心烦了。  
这个完美的混蛋。  
想打架，想咬人，撕扯衣服，从床上打到地上，滚作一团，直打到气喘吁吁，满身大汗，风度全无。  
这就是为什么白宇此时此刻站在这里，面对着眼前这个女生，大脑却一片空白的原因。或许从内心深处，他从来就不认为会有人喜欢上自己。  
习惯了对任何情况沉默以对的杜惠芳，终于做了一件完全不似她风格的事。她在老家考的试，高中也会回老家去念，如无意外的话，这是她在这里的最后一天。  
平心而论，她对这地方一点也喜欢不起来。那些同学或多或少都伤害过自己，就连唯一对她释放过善意的白宇也害她受过伤。  
但人就是这么奇怪，她又确实对白宇倾注了全部的感情。其实要仔细分辨的话，那可能都不能算是喜欢，只是某些痛苦时刻一种逃避现实的方式罢了。  
而现在选择说出来，并非真的要得到一个结果，更多只是不想给自己留下什么遗憾。但是当她听到白宇说“有喜欢的人”时，又觉得不甘心。  
“是骗我的吗？”  
“是真的啊。”  
“是班里的谁吗？”  
“……不是的。”  
杜惠芳哦了一声，“那我就放心了，她们全都不值得。”  
“他值得的，他特别好，真的。”白宇想都不用想，脱口而出。  
她的心里又酸又苦，一点都不想装作大度，但她却是感谢白宇的，感谢他让自己有梦可做。  
头皮上的瘢痕还有些许存在感，不仔细摸的话几乎已经感觉不出来。杜惠芳想了想，终于还是说：“我原谅你了。”  
白宇愣了片刻，继而如释重负。那次事故始终是他心里一个疙瘩，他总是忧心忡忡地盯着杜惠芳的头顶看，生怕那里再长不出头发来。  
班里也曾有风言风语，说要是杜惠芳英年早秃，白宇就得讨她做老婆善后了。虽然清楚这不过是同学间的垃圾话，但听多了难免心里堵。  
这些烦琐心事，平时忙起来想不到便罢，一想到就连饭都吃不香。  
可以肯定的是，今晚上白宇肯定吃嘛嘛香了。   
他甚至已经忘了开头杜惠芳找他告白这件略显尴尬的事，连盛夏的热风扑在脸上， 树上的知了呲啦呲啦声嘶力竭，他都不觉得烦躁了。

中考一周前已经结束，他们高中期末考是考完了，整个学校只有高二，过了七月还在暑期补课。  
学期绵长不绝，暑假遥遥无期，高考两个字仿佛一头洪水猛兽，他们站在高二的尾巴尖尖上，看着它硕大无朋的阴影如同黑云压城一般笼罩下来，逼得人无路可逃。  
学习上一贯得过且过的朱一龙，也被环境压得透不过气来。  
教室后头整面大黑板上不能免俗地写着高考倒计时，过大的字体让它看上去仿佛一句振聋发聩的呐喊，每天进教室第一眼都能对学生们造成当头棒喝一般的效果。  
包括陈伟栋在内的每个人桌面上都垒了至少两摞书，压得桌子连踢都踢不动。当然伟栋还是不一样的，他只是觉得躲在书山背后拿着手机玩贪吃蛇更不容易被老师发现罢了。  
作为死党，朱一龙有着明显高于他的思想觉悟——他用文曲星玩。  
这个文曲星还是他初三那年为家里给买的，里面自带几个推箱子之类的小游戏。朱一龙最喜欢的还是电子宠物猫，他给它起名叫小白。每天喂猫小白喝奶，爱抚一下，玩球球，生病了还要打针，从小奶猫养成大肥猫。  
伟栋觉得癖好暴露本性，默默地在心中给朱一龙的标签里加上了猫奴这一条。某种程度上也确实被他言中了，毕竟喜欢朱一龙喜欢的弟弟，身上确实有种如同小动物般毛绒绒的气质。  
朱一龙身上有很多地方都像他爸，比如头发，天生又粗又硬，像一根根乱翘的钢丝。白宇就没有他们老朱家这种基因，头发蓬松打着自来卷，松松软软好似羊毛，手感相当治愈。  
枕着手臂假寐的朱一龙手指张合，回忆着白宇发丝在指缝间穿插的触感，神思游离。  
吊扇已经开到最大，几欲起飞，并没有多解暑，只是搅乱整个教室将近40度的空气。连老师都不想说话，到点立刻放学。天气太热的缘故，最近几天下午都不上课了。  
七月份的大中午，毒辣的日头能把人晒焦，朱一龙半眯着眼，只觉得鬓角的汗毛都被烤得卷了起来。路上行人很少，能遇上的每张脸都恹恹的，尽一切可能蹭着建筑物底下一小溜阴影走。  
一声哥哥把他从一片浑噩中叫醒，校门口那棵香樟树下有个人正跨在单车上冲他招手，两根柴火棍似的小臂左右挥挥。  
朱一龙瞬间不热了，精神了，眼睛也有神了。就像广告里说的“透心凉心飞扬”，一个矬人前一刻还热得满身臭汗，后一刻纵身跳进碧蓝泳池笑成大傻子。朱一龙的同学如果看到此刻他脸上农民伯伯丰收的笑容，绝对惊掉下巴。  
白宇中考结束，成绩还没出，正是最爽的时候。不过照顾到他们家准高三生的情绪，他都没有放肆玩通宵，他的亡灵小法师至今还在20级左右徘徊。  
他们家比较吃亏的一点是，哥俩合用一台电脑，两个人坐一块儿打游戏的场景基本不太可能发生。这段时间基本就是白宇一个人在玩，朱一龙除了建号那天跑了几个新手任务，之后就没再登陆过。  
白宇晒得红彤彤像个小龙虾，还说不想回家。孩子大了，心野了，他现在就觉得自己不是小孩儿了，初中毕业了呢，义务教育都管不了他了。他不要再去图书馆和书店，他要去那些充满社会气息的地方，昭告天下自己已经是个牛逼的大人了。  
十五岁的白宇还不知道，不是每一个大人都牛逼，也不是每一个小孩儿都能变成牛逼的大人。  
“走，带你去凉快。”朱一龙脚下用力一蹬，橡胶轮胎飞快地滚过晒烫的柏油路。  
一个不用上课的下午，十几岁的女孩子可以用来逛街，嘬着奶茶把一条街上每一家店都逛遍，连文具精品店都能逛出花儿来。  
十几岁男孩就做不到了，说实话带路的朱一龙自己都有点茫然。提到“出去玩”大家都会不约而同地想到的繁华商圈，但放眼望去那些服装店、小吃店、各种叫不上名来的小玩意店，他和白宇其中总觉得怪怪的。  
最终他们还是跑去顶楼的游戏房兑了一兜子币，爽爽快快地玩到天擦黑。  
这会儿的游戏机早不是当年让一帮臭小孩争相守着“豪油根”“阿多根”的一代街机了，各种型各种款，打枪开车，赛车打鼓，画面精致了不止一点点。  
但是很多东西却似乎找不回来了。  
最近劲舞团正火，两个女孩儿在跳舞毯上斗舞，边上站了一圈围观加油的人。热热闹闹的气氛中，居然真被他们在角落里找到一台无人问津的老机型。  
其实朱一龙对它的感情更深。因为在街机风靡的年代，白宇年纪还比较小，他的印象大多也停留在仰视哥哥、哥哥牛逼的阶段。后来突然有一天电脑就普及了，他还没来得及自己上去牛逼一把，街机游戏房就渐渐地在大街小巷销声匿迹了。  
朱一龙投了两个币开局，八神庵对草薙京，白宇神情专注，仿佛这是什么重大考试。与他不同的是，朱一龙很大一部分注意力放在了他全神贯注的侧脸上。  
周围的嘈杂声都仿佛不存在了，朱一龙的世界突然变得那么安静，静得他能听到耳朵里脉搏的突突声。  
最终白宇一套cambo结束了比赛，八神站着，草薙倒地KO。  
一路上白宇兴奋得不行，学着刚才八神那几招，对着虚空演练，“哥哥，我厉不厉害！”  
“厉害厉害。”朱一龙无奈地笑看他，走着走着渐渐停下脚步，目光似乎被路边什么东西吸引。  
白宇情绪还高亢着，被他哥拉进一家店面里。  
店面不大，摆了两排花花绿绿的机器，白宇才反应过来这是照大头贴的。他见过女同学之间互相赠送，小小的印着自己头像的贴纸，各自摆出自认为最美最个性的pose。  
店里原有三个女生，看着他们俩进来，哥哥一脸严肃磕磕巴巴地跟店主问价，弟弟东张西望犹犹豫豫。女孩子们私下传递着眼神，抿着嘴窃笑。  
直到酷酷的哥哥拉着弟弟一同钻进帘子里，她们才露出一脸粉红的表情。尤其当听到帘子后面传出一些亲密暧昧的对话，她们越发控制不住表情，有一个女生甚至笑出了声，连忙捂住嘴。  
帘子后的声音瞬间停顿住，之后就不再说话了。只有底下露出的四条腿，引人遐思。  
也许在她们的脑补中，四条腿的主人正在帘子背后做一些羞羞的事情。但事实上，有贼心没贼胆的哥哥弟弟光是勾着肩膀照了一串，就已经手心发潮，嗓子冒烟了。


	34. Chapter 34

34  
薄薄的录取通知书搁在桌上，轻飘飘的一张纸，仿佛也被屋子里凝重的空气压得纹丝不动。  
“白宇，这是怎么回事啊？”妈妈很少喊白宇大名，说明了事情的严重性。  
不仅仅是她，全家人都对这张来自六中的录取通知感到不能理解。在他们家里，气压这么低的原因通常是朱一龙，反正从来不会是白宇。这种常规在今天打破了。  
一个月前，就在同一张桌子上，一家人有商有量地帮白宇填了中考志愿。当时六中只是填了个第三志愿作为保底，第一志愿填的是一中自己的高中部，按白宇一模二模的分数来看，应该是稳的。  
事实证明爸妈没有估错，最后白宇总分六百出头，而一中的分数线602，将将够。本以为寄来的该是一中的录取信，谁知道怎会是六中的。  
虽然比不上实验，但一中怎么说也是市重点，六中只是普高，还是艺术特色类的普高。父辈对艺术类的学科总是抱着一种偏见，认为那就是不务正业，毕业了也没饭吃。  
中考和高考不同，志愿优先原则，加上是先填志愿后考试，因此无论老师还是家长，对填志愿这事都无比重视，光家长会就开了三次。  
一个个考生，一个个家庭，没有哪个不是慎之又慎，在班主任再三告诫不要弄错的叮嘱声中，一遍又一遍对照着学校的编码，郑重其事地涂下第一笔。  
很奇妙的，仿佛一个人的命运就在这一刻注定。每个人一生中都会遇到这种重大的人生节点，只是处在那个节点上的本人，并没有多少实感。非得待到时移世易过后才恍然，好像做了一场长梦啊。  
最初白宇也确实尊重父母的意愿填报了一中，但在揣着志愿卡去上学的那个清晨，不知道怎么回事，他突然间就不想循规蹈矩了。  
龙头一拐将车骑上人行道，从书包里掏出填好的志愿卡，拿橡皮来回蹭掉那些黑色的铅笔印。擦过的地方留下痕迹，难以恢复如初。  
有一串数字其实始终存在于白宇的脑海里，那曾经对他来说只是一个遥不可及的梦，现在他似乎摸到这个梦的边缘了。  
就是那一天，白宇把第一志愿改成了实验中学，他哥的学校，这就是他从来没有开口说过的梦想。没有一个人知道，同学不知道，老师不知道，家人也不知道，但它确确实实已经成了这一年来白宇想的最多的事情。  
像是为了断后路一般，他甚至彻底把录取希望更大的一中从志愿序列中删去了。如今你要问白宇当时是怎么想的，恐怕他自己也无法解释这腔孤勇究竟是从何而来。  
与风车搏斗，他试过了，�失败了。  
白宇并没有太难过，对于“要去六中上学了”这件事，他也表现得接受良好。  
与他相反，朱一龙完全不能理解，只认为是志愿表出了问题。甚至联想到是因为自己当年在一初中时的劣迹影响到了校方对白宇的评价，才在招生时故意使绊子。  
十七岁的朱一龙正是易燃易爆炸的年纪，仿佛时时刻刻都在愤怒之中。此时他也是全家上下最不冷静的人，当时就要冲到一中去找校长算账。  
还有沉默抽烟的老爸，妈妈在背过身的时候偷偷叹气，看到他们这副样子，白宇突然就加倍难受起来。  
明明一天前他们还开开心心地吃着西瓜看超女，讨论着谁唱得最好，今天阴云就笼罩了所有人。是他不计后果的愚蠢破坏了这一切。  
白宇当然有他的理由，不止一个，只不过没一个能说出口的。  
对于长大的迫切愿望干扰了他的判断，因为太急于想要一个平等的视角，渴望被看见，渴望被重视。  
多了一个人的缘故，白宇的家比起别的同学总是要热闹不少。而现在热闹没有了，谁都不说话，每一个正常动作发出的动静都成了煎熬。�每个人都在暗暗观察着白宇，像是担心说错什么会刺激到他。却不知真正让他窒息的正是这种如履薄冰的气氛，让他觉得自己仿佛一个命不久矣的绝症患者。  
情绪的爆点出现在接到录取通知书的两天之后。  
前一天爸爸没有回来吃晚饭，十二点多才到家，身上酒气很重，倒头睡到第二天中午。他把小儿子叫进房里，告诉他学籍的事情不用担心，等九月份开学，他就是实验中学的学生了。  
不知道从什么时候开始，白宇对家里的积蓄逐渐有了概念。�他见过很有钱的同学，�当然知道自己家甚至算不上小康之家，爸妈只是每个月拿固定工资的上班族而已。  
买分这件事本来就是公开的秘密，“多考一分就是替父母省三万块”这种激励也经常出现在老师的口头激励中。白宇听归听，总觉得那是发生在别人身上的事情，从没想过，自己也会成为需要父母挖肉里钱为他买分上学的那种人。  
实验中学分数线621，他差了十几分，这里面该有多少个三万？  
比几十万的天文数字更令白宇恐慌到手脚冰凉的是，这是不是意味着爸爸已经知道他擅自改志愿的事了？甚至还看到了那张志愿卡？他是否会认为是白宇嫉妒大哥，觉得没有得到他这个继父同等的爱，才故意改的志愿？或者更糟一些，他已经察觉了自己对他亲生儿子的异样情感……  
一瞬间白宇的脑中闪过无数可怕的设想，强烈的羞耻和屈辱感压迫着他。他忍不住想象爸爸是怎样在酒桌上低声下气地求别人，掏出每一分辛苦钱来，只为了给他这个继子同等的待遇，好不让他在这个家里感到被轻视。  
沉重的愧疚让白宇喘不过气，让他再也维持不住表面的不在乎，情绪失控地大喊起来：“谁要你们多管闲事！我就是想读六中不行吗！？”  
全家最乖的那一个，成绩虽然一般般，却从来不让爸妈操心的那一个，这会儿却说了最让人伤心的话。  
他不知道的是，出赞助费这事，还是朱一龙求他爸的。  
自从知道白宇改志愿这事之后，他就没有睡着过。这一年他是看着白宇拼了命地在学，连做梦的时候都在背书。朱一龙不想那些奋斗都化为泡影，不想从今往后再也看不到他眯起眼睛笑。  
吼完这一声的白宇赤红着眼睛，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，仿佛刚刚接收到的不是来自父亲的好意，而是天大的恶意一般。  
气氛僵硬得可怕，白宇一秒钟都待不下去了，多待一秒钟，他就如同被针刺一万次。推开门跑出去的时候，他同时看到妈妈错愕的表情和哥哥担忧的眼神。  
这份好意委实太沉重了，他根本承受不住。


	35. Chapter 35

35  
家庭内部就白宇上哪个高中的问题，一人一个意见。爸爸觉得有机会当然要上最好的，况且这也是白宇自己的第一志愿。妈妈觉得有十几分的差距在，就算硬把他塞进实验也未必能跟上，可普高环境又太差了，如果能再托托人，继续读一中当然是最好了。  
如果朱一龙当时再成熟个几岁，他或许能开导开导白宇，帮他分析分析利弊，可他自己都还在迷茫中挣扎。  
被雪片般的卷子压得喘不过气，写作业写到怨气冲天的时候，他会怀疑白宇是否有必要承受这些。催命符一般的月考排名，周考排名，座次排名。  
更可怕的是，周围人仿佛个个都是那种，明明只花一丁点力气就能轻轻松松碾压你，偏偏还比你用功一百倍的学霸天才，每天自信心都在承受全方位立体式的打击。  
普高有普高的好处，陈伟栋就曾不止一次表达过对普高的向往。  
“妹的，我发小ZG都毕业了，我甚至还没满级。”  
听他这么一说，朱一龙难免想到自己那个久未登录的绿皮兽人，印象中还停留在三十多级，顿时也是一阵心酸。  
头顶的六个大电扇转得快要脱离底座，即便如此也阻止不了脑袋脖子往下淌汗的趋势。时间来到八月，气温直逼四十，除了高二和复读班，没有学生会在这种季节坐在教室发神经。  
冰棍刚离开雪柜半分钟就以肉眼可见的速度软塌，朱一龙两口吞下这一点聊胜于无的凉爽，正要上楼，却见后楼担架抬下来一个女生。  
“复读压力大哦，可怜丫头。”小卖部老板娘一通唏嘘感慨。  
这么苦的日子，白宇能顶得住吗？上了实验学校实验班，就一定能出人头地吗？说实话，他不知道，也回答不了。  
走到今天这一步，支撑着朱一龙的，是对未来的一种模模糊糊的构想。  
想走出去，去更广大更包容的地方，至少得要容得下他们俩。想武装自己，这样才能撑住他们俩。  
每一种设想的未来里，总是有白宇的。  
朱一龙有这么多打算但不说，不想再给白宇凭空增加压力。  
而白宇坚持要上六中，也是不想给家里增加压力。他本来就不是朱一龙那种越挫越勇的性格，改志愿可以说是他这辈子干过的最出格的事了。  
他私心认为偷偷喜欢哥哥不能算在里面，因为那只是偷偷的。  
那唯一的一次出格，结果如何他也见识了。以为自己扼住了命运的喉咙，其实掐住的只是脚脖子。  
命不该你的，再强求也不是你的。  
小骷髅和兽人哥哥并肩站在晨昏不明的海岸边，双开的压力使得散热风扇狂转，机箱在桌子底下，白宇的腿仿佛紧挨着一个烤炉。房间里只听到呼呼的风噪声，让人越发烦躁。  
他热得不行，干脆连跨栏背心都脱了，打起了赤膊，反正横竖就他一人在家，也无所谓形象。这个时间，爸妈上班，哥哥上学，只有他无所事事打游戏，两个号一起，都被他一拖一地升上了四十级。  
远处的鱼人呜啦哇啦撵着一个三十级的萨满跑，白宇顺手搓了个火球帮他解决了怪，对方千恩万谢之后抛来了好友申请。  
聊了一会儿，白宇觉得没什么意思，于是借口带人练级，离开了。  
白宇打算重新找个地方挂机，跑了一会儿发现兽人号没跟上来，原路跑回去看个究竟。原来是必经之路上有棵树，而游戏设定的自动跟随只会走直线，于是兽人的两条粗笨的腿在原地瞎跑，不停地撞树。  
直到小骷髅绕开树干重新出现在视野里，兽人才像是找到主心骨那样，总算知道调换个面向，呆头呆脑地朝他奔来。  
就这一瞬间，白宇也说不清是一种什么冲动驱使着他，做出了一个傻透顶的举动。公屏跳出的一行黄字，忠实地记录下他这一刻的傻瓜行为。  
“【鳇呔子】看了【匹诺曹】一眼然后哈哈大笑。”  
用的是游戏自带的大笑指令，笑起来骷髅下巴咔咔响，有一种诡异的萌感。  
起初建号选阵营的时候，朱一龙是想选联盟的，原因是人族看上去比较帅。但是白宇觉得亡灵施法动作帅，坚持选了部落。部落的种族都奇形怪状，朱一龙最后勉为其难选了个兽人，比起什么牛啊巨魔啊，至少还有个人样。  
这会儿没人操纵的兽人呆呆地站在原地，不会给他回应。白宇好像发现了一种新玩法，自娱自乐地对着一无所知的兽人哥哥调戏起来。  
“【鳇呔子】对着【匹诺曹】吹了一声口哨。”  
“【鳇呔子】扑在【匹诺曹】的肩膀上泣不成声。”  
“【鳇呔子】拥抱了【匹诺曹】。”  
白宇的心怦怦跳，点鼠标的手指都开始颤抖。  
“【鳇呔子】给了【匹诺曹】一个吻。”  
亡灵面无半两肉，与其说是亲吻，不如说是用门牙啃。所以是小骷髅用门牙啃了啃兽人哥哥的大獠牙……  
刚刚亲得太快，都没看清楚，就结束了。于是白宇又亲了一次，这一回坦然多了，并且还记得截了个图。  
有一刻白宇曾短暂地忘却了落榜的失意，买分的难堪，无法说出口的暗恋，对父母的愧疚。放纵自我沉溺于眼前虚拟的即时快乐当中，明知道一切是假的。  
放在现实中，他可能永远不会有这样一个机会。  
就是这样的一个盛夏午前，电扇呼呼吹出的都是热风。白宇把手伸在短裤里，视线穿过名叫匹诺曹的兽人，穿透屏幕，穿透墙壁，最终停在虚空中的某个位置上。  
不需要多费脑筋，他轻易就能勾勒出哥哥深刻的轮廓，肉鼓鼓的手臂和胸肌。  
白宇舔了舔干渴的嘴巴，脖子向后仰去，枕骨抵住椅子靠背。洇湿了一滩的短裤覆盖之下他的手一动一动，像一座不安分的活火山，随时都有喷发的可能。  
自慰如同网游一样，小小的投入，大大的满足。如同偷窃来的快感，明知道不义，却还是管不住自己的脑子和手。  
朱一龙到家的时候，白宇正处于高潮后的贤者时间里，瘫在椅子里懒得动弹。听到开门声，才手忙脚乱地捡起一地纸巾，坐直身体回复到沉迷游戏的样子。  
他逐渐冷静下来，反倒是朱一龙，才顶着一头烈日冲回家，看到赤膊的白宇，顿时感觉身上热得发烫。趁丢人之前赶紧扭头进卫生间，一猛子扎冷水里。  
都是躁动不已的年岁，随时随地对着白萝卜都能硬。有着丰富斗争经验的朱一龙，深谙转移注意力之道。一瞬间脑子里滚过地理老师纹路纵横的脸，陈伟栋今天讲过有关屎尿屁的低俗笑话，只要学不死就往死里学的复读生。  
最后那个担架上的画面冲击力无疑是巨大的，有着足够让发情少男瞬间冷静的威力。  
自古华山一条路，太孤注一掷的结果是，既看不到远方，也看不清脚下。  
他不要这样。也不想让白宇变成这样。  
小猫咪就应该永远快快乐乐，不要整天想些有的没的，吃甜甜的东西，做甜甜的梦。  
“你如果真心想做一件事，那就去做。”  
白宇打掉一只对他穷追不舍的鱼人，忽然就听到了这样没头没尾的一句话。朱一龙浸了水的头发一簇一簇的耸着，刺猬索尼克似的，站在房门口，无比认真地对他说。  
讷于言的朱一龙其实并不擅长这些，憋出一句心灵鸡汤也不容易，说完自己都怪别扭。  
我想爱你，够胆就别跑。  
白宇在心里这样答道，只是没胆说出口。  
勇气十足的是他，胆小先跑的也是他。


	36. Chapter 36

36  
今年的九月份的入学季，对于白宇来说意义重大。这是真正意义上的第一次，他自己做出的决定，自己承担后果。  
他最终还是决定念六中，以他的分数，进了最好的班级，学号一号，第一天就被指名当了班长。  
初中同学一个没碰上，倒是碰见了小学同桌毛晓红。三年没见，彼此变化都大到认不出，还是班委会的时候才成功接上头。  
白宇依稀想起初一那会儿还跟她通过几封信，后来都开始上网用qq和msn，笔友也就渐渐地断了来往。  
陌生环境里还能遇上个老朋友，相当不错了。  
“你现在好高啊，那时候你才这么点。”毛毛兴奋地比划着。  
“你一直这么点儿。”白宇不甘示弱，在下巴位置比划了一下，正是她现在的身高。她基本上从六年级开始就停止长高了。  
毛晓红正想打人，对面楼高三的下课了，涌出的人潮打断了她。“高三都已经开学一星期了，好怕啊，希望时间慢一点。”她一番感慨。  
其实普高相对来说已经很轻松了，朱一龙他们早在八月初就开学了，正式加入高三狗的行列。  
五斗柜上堆的越来越多的是各式保健品，什么补脑补钙的，增强记忆的。朱一龙很不爱喝那些，结果通常都是进了白宇的肚子，脑子补没补不知道，身高倒是又蹿了一蹿，已经跟他哥平齐了。  
一米八的哥俩俨然已经成为家中两块大门板，一前一后进门的时候气势十足。邻居每次见了都要夸一句：“都这么高啦！”  
由于白菜长势喜人，终于有了一丝危机感的朱一龙有选择性地把龙牡壮骨粉和葡萄糖酸钙都留给了自己，盼着能再长个几公分。  
白宇早就不是跟在哥哥屁股后面的矮墩墩，他现在又瘦又高，整个人像根迎风飘摇的麻杆。  
可即便身高相仿，他们俩的身材也太不相同了。白宇身板薄薄的像张纸，朱一龙从侧面看就厚实多了，八成和他从小打拳有关。不穿衣服还好，一穿就显得虎背熊腰。  
加上高三了睡眠时间少，朱一龙眼睛下面大多数时候都挂着发青的泪沟，还有短茬茬的平头，一副不好惹的样子。  
这学期他们班插班来一个复读生，听说已经在复读班待过一年了，今年又没考上，继续复读。估计是去年在复读班呆够了，转进应届班里求个好运。  
复读不稀奇，不过复读两年还是比较罕见的。朱一龙也难得多看了两眼，却总觉得那女生有些眼熟，想来想去也想不出个所以然。  
教室前排都满座，后排有空座，好巧不巧就在朱一龙边上，于是杨蓉顺理成章地落座，成了他的新友邻。  
朱一龙本就不是个爱说话的，这一课堂的人从去年分班至今没说上过话的大有人在。还好杨蓉也没来尬聊，不知道是天生性格如此，还是碍于复读生的身份。  
离开校门那一刻，柯南式的一道灵光闪过朱一龙的脑袋。先前中暑昏倒，被人从复读班抬走那个，不就是杨蓉？  
第二年复读……朱一龙难免自我代入想象一下，结论是无法想，他只能尽量让自己不要陷入那种境地中去。  
本质上朱一龙根本不喜欢读书，大多数时候都学得想死。烦躁得不行时他和伟栋俩人一人一根烟，蹲厕所里抽。被政教处主任逮过好几次，罚站走廊，写检查。  
写检查这回事，是朱一龙求学生涯里绕不开的一个主题，主要是他很少自己写，每次都由他亲爱的弟弟为他代笔捉刀。  
缺乏经验的结果是，站在走廊上吭哧瘪肚地酝酿了半天，愣是只憋出一句“我充分地认识到在学校厕所抽烟是极为错误的”，多半个字都没有了。  
过路的女生不知不觉中变多了，怀着小心思偷偷地打量。窗外桃树的层层绿叶间掩着声嘶力竭的蝉，朱一龙对着树叶间漏下的碎光发呆，还不知道有人只为看他一眼而来。  
见多识广的教导主任怎么会不懂这点春意萌动的小心思，摇头表示此人将来又是个祸害，顺道把朱一龙赶走，阻止他继续招蜂引蝶。  
晚上朱一龙坐到书桌前续写他未竟的事业，只不过纸上除了那行字还是那行字。白宇早早地写完作业开始看火影，余光见证了他哥薅头发的全过程。  
白宇书读得一般般，小作文却是每次都写得挺好，初中时候随手写的散文还上过校刊。就在朱一龙最叛逆的那几年，白宇没少帮他写检讨书，完全称得上是熟练工。  
自打上了高中，朱一龙心中那一把愤怒的小火苗似乎蹿得没以前那么高了，检查这种东西已经有蛮长一段时间淡出了他的生活。  
“唉呀……”又是一声长叹，明明想让白宇替他写，却不直说。  
不知道怎么回事，彼此都长大一点之后，关系却反而生分了。细究起来，也追溯不到具体是从哪一天开始，等到有所察觉，相处模式已经不一样了。  
黏哥哥的小糖包大概是走丢在时光里了，现在的白宇是一个酷小孩，听战车，买骷髅头戒指和十字架项链，中二的日文歌词抄了一整本。  
如风般洒脱是白宇极度想展现给别人，尤其是他哥看的样子，其实内心里他十分清楚自己有多平庸，自卑和自负两种对立的特质有时会同时在他的身上体现。  
就好比现在他很想像小时候那样自然地靠过去，被他哥一番糖衣炮弹腐蚀腐蚀，再心甘情愿地交上一篇字迹工整的代工检讨书。  
不知道曾经的自己是怎么做到那样自然的，白宇背上阵阵发痒，几次想好了开场白，喉咙却像被一团破布塞住了。  
就是开不了口让他知道——原来唱的就是这种心情。  
怎么还不来跟我说话……朱一龙一气之下把全无进展的稿纸揉吧揉吧扔了。这动静，总该引起白宇注意了吧。很好，看过来了。  
朱一龙控制着面部神经，努力让苦闷和帅气在自己的脸上完美呈现。明知道自己这样很无聊，但还是忍不住要这样做。  
“我帮你写。”  
他终于如愿以偿地听到白宇这样说，然后他就可以装出三分不经意七分潇洒地对白宇说：“周末出去玩，请你喝奶茶。”  
虽然奶茶不及白菜甜，但约会超甜。  
哪知道甜菜语出惊人，提出一个意料之外的要求。  
“你教我抽烟吧。”三分不经意加七分潇洒，在酷菜的脸上体现得淋漓尽致，让朱一龙的心儿怦怦跳。  
关于他抽烟这件事，家里人是不知道的。本来就打算瞒住一天是一天，他从来不在房间里白宇面前抽，有时候只趁着洗澡躲在浴室里偷摸来一根。  
做贼似的关上房门，朱一龙顿时生出一种在爸妈眼皮子底下和弟弟偷情的错觉。这时候白宇的眼中全是紧张和新奇，是记忆中柔软的样子。很久很久以前，刚刚尝到人生中第一口跳跳糖的白宇，也是这个表情。  
朱一龙想把他抱怀里揉。  
最终只揉了揉中指关节处的笔茧。  
窗户打开，如果这时有人从街上抬头向上望，会看到两颗黑乎乎的人头凑到窗前。  
白宇回忆着电视剧里看过的老烟枪，没等他哥说话，直接一口嘬上天灵盖，呛得眼泪都飞出来。又不敢大声咳嗽，只好把头伸出窗外。朱一龙像是怕他掉下去似的薅着他后领子，另一只手给他拍背。  
嗯？两只手都忙着，那烟是掉地下了吗？窗帘不会起火吧？  
泪汪汪的白宇倔强地回头看一眼，看见烟好端端地在他哥嘴上。他用嘴碰过的烟嘴……  
朱一龙斜斜地叼着香烟朝他笑，飘起的烟雾如梦似幻，这个笑容杀伤力太大了。  
白宇还是选择把头暂时放窗子外面，这样散热快。


	37. Chapter 37

37  
如果要问朱一龙现在最缺的是什么，那么答案毫无疑问是睡眠。  
也不独他一个，每个高三生都过着差不多的日子。每天睡得比鬼晚起得比鸡早，大清早叼着煎饼果子几乎是闭着眼睛骑到学校。  
乐意学的，不乐意学的，每个人似乎都报复性地憋着一股劲儿，数着大黑板上降至两位数的倒计时，就是想看看高考到底有多可怕，命运最后到底能把我怎么样。  
长期缺觉令朱一龙黑眼圈深重，眼下两道发青的泪沟再配上他板刷似的寸头，看上去满脸写着不好惹。  
相比之下，白宇就显得轻松很多。普高不像实验那样从高一开始就学自编课本，考得也相对简单。那些他在他哥的习题册上看过的题目，答案超出三行之外就看不懂。  
“呼……还好没去你们学校，要不然我脑细胞得死光光。”白宇貌似随口说道。  
朱一龙就挺不高兴的，或许是因为白宇说的是“你们”，这让他感觉他们之间凭空隔了很远。  
六中确实闲，高一尤其。白宇甚至还有空加入什么动漫社，还和他那个小学同学毛晓红一起。  
初一那会儿这俩人还通信呢，朱一龙酸唧唧地回忆了一把往事。想起几年前香香软软的小白菜，再看看现在这棵学会了隐藏真实想法的大白菜，心里顿时不是滋味儿。  
心中不快，语气随之生硬起来：“你不高考了？三年时间很快的。”  
白宇愣了愣，大概是没想到会直接被怼，讪讪地说：“你说话越来越像老爸了。”  
朱一龙不说话了。他可以是爸，是哥，是“你们”，唯独不再是“咱们”了。  
这一晚上他都没再理白宇，其实白宇也没注意到，人扣着耳机忙着画社团海报呢，完全没注意到有人已经打翻了陈年老醋。  
十一点半朱一龙写完数学的时候白宇还在忙活。白宇专注的时候反应超慢，缓慢地拒绝了他哥发来的睡觉邀请，表示自己画完再睡。  
朱一龙一边喝奶，视线不自主地飘向灯下的白宇，肉鼓鼓的侧脸被灯光柔化，镀得黄绒绒的。牛奶滑过喉咙，清甜的奶味冲上鼻腔，与眼前这幅画面同调了。  
上汤奶白菜，谁吃谁知道。  
脑子里信马由缰地过了过干瘾，朱一龙往枕头里一栽，睁开一个眼睛看看他的菜，酸着酸着渐渐睡着了。  
睡着了也不消停，隔了一会儿白宇听见有人腻腻乎乎地喊自己。  
“白宇……”  
“哎。”  
“小宇……”  
“在呢，嘛呀？”  
“白宇……”  
“……”  
白宇走近一看，原来朱一龙早就睡过去了，说梦话呢。看他平时沉默寡言的，梦里居然是个话痨，也听不清说的啥，唯一能辨认出来的只有白宇的名字。  
在你梦里面的我，是什么样子的？是否同现实中的你我有着不同的人生？  
或许是气氛太惑人，白宇蹲在床前，把下巴垫在枕头边缘，仔仔细细端详起他的睡颜来。只是也没敢凑太近，唯恐惊醒了梦中人。即便是这样，白宇还是觉得心跳飞快，他真的太喜欢哥哥了。  
以至于朱一龙突然睁开眼睛与他对视上，白宇都认为是自己过大的心跳声打搅了他的安眠。  
这么近的距离，把彼此的五官都放得前所未有的大，连眼球上的血丝都清晰可见。白宇的呼吸断篇儿了一瞬，他没有立时后退，是因为他都忘了自己还能后退。就像个被车灯照住的傻狍子，静静地呆在原地不会动了。  
时间分秒流逝，知觉重新回到四肢百骸，白宇才觉察到他们脸和脸的距离，比一开始还要更近。若有若无的腥甜奶味钻进他的鼻腔，白宇反射性地舔了舔嘴巴。他一紧张，就喜欢舔嘴。  
朱一龙的视线锁住了他的亮晶晶的嘴唇，鼻翼翕张。所幸白宇自己也很上头，才没有发觉朱一龙这一脸的痴迷样。半梦半醒是个好借口，朱一龙可以放任自己肆意地入侵到白宇的私人领域。  
通常电视演到这里，预示着接下来男女主角就要接吻了。恰逢窗子外突然石破天惊的一声喇叭响，惊散了屋里的两个迷狂之人。  
喇叭持续叫了一阵，有人推窗破口大骂，野狗狂吠，朱一龙和白宇刚飘飘悠悠准备脱离地心引力，一秒就被拖回人间烟火中。时机转瞬即逝，上一刻的微妙状态可遇不可求，谁也无法再主动回到那种状态中去。  
白宇麻溜地关灯上床，在黑暗中把滚烫的脸埋进了被子里。他回味着刚才的片段，忍不住抱着被子滚来滚去。  
——他也喜欢我。  
心花怒放的白宇怀抱着美梦睡去，梦里的他变成一只小猫猫，跳进哥哥的怀里。哥哥不轻不重地抚摸着他的尾椎骨，还把脸埋在他的肚皮上大吸特吸。白宇舒服得夹着被子磨蹭，弄得底裤里侧一片湿滑。  
顶上白宇睡得没心没肺，朱一龙始终睡不着，竖起的老二直戳戳地指向上铺，硬邦邦还在流水。终于伸出罪孽之手拨开裤腰，对着黑暗虚空开始撸，至于虚空的对面是谁，只有朱一龙自己知道。  
胡思乱想大半夜，朱一龙难得的起晚了，火急火燎一头冲进卫生间。白宇正对着镜子研究不算富裕的胡须，冷不丁的被破门而入，手上一慌，差点剌破下巴。  
“干嘛啊……”牢骚发到一半白宇忽然说不下去，他哥也是憋到一定程度了，旁若无人地掏出鸟来开始放水。  
这下可好，血液轰一下上头了。白宇也不知道他尴尬的点，究竟是在于不小心看了哥哥的弟弟，还是被撞破自己偷用哥哥的刮胡刀，总之双倍尴尬。只不过这一声“干嘛”软绵绵的带着鼻音，毫无威慑力，跟撒娇也没差。  
洗手时朱一龙从镜子里头瞄了他一眼，这种手动的老式剃刀白宇显然不太会用，角度调来调去怎么都觉得不合适，倒是搞得半张脸都是泡沫，看上去声势浩大。不知道的会以为他长着一脸金刚狼似的大胡子，其实擦了泡泡就是一个小猫咪。  
“我教你。”朱一龙直接拿自己的毛巾帮他抹脸。那些白白软软的泡沫好像在白宇心里哔哔啵啵接连爆开了，融化成甜津津的糖水。  
其实他胡须并不算茂盛，嘴唇上面覆着一层细细软软的绒毛。因为听说刮得越勤长得越多，他每隔几天就刮一次，就是为了让自己看上去成熟点儿。  
多余的泡沫都清除后，朱一龙熟练地拿刀片沾两下清水直接刮。白宇神色紧张地绷直了人中，甚至没注意到他们俩之间的距离过于近了。  
倒是朱一龙不知想到了什么，耳朵逐渐被血色浸润，进而整个耳廓都红了。  
白宇也闻到了一股好闻的味道，不能简单定义为任何一种他曾经闻过的香味。小狗似的抽动鼻子四下闻了闻，才确定这股味道是从哥哥身上散发出来的。像杏仁像木头，像火炉里的烤栗子，像是闷了一晚上的被子，沾染着暖烘烘的皮肤的味道。  
这股味道勾起很多与快乐相关的记忆，让白宇瞬间迸发出想要抱住他舔一舔咬一口的冲动。


End file.
